La Nena
by Sakura Li Kou
Summary: La hija de Somomi Daidouji fue secuestrada, Sakura entra en la desesperacion, Shaoran no la dejara caer, un Eriol que jamas creyo quererla asi...Pero ¿Quien interfiere en la busqueda de Tomoyo? Entra y averigualo HISTORIA REEDITADA!
1. eL Comienzo

Los personajes de card captors sakura no me pertenecen ni la canción bitácora de un secuestro respectivamente pertenecen a clamp y a el cantautor ricardo arjona solo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento y solo baso la historia en la canción

Gracias!!!!

LA NENA

Una sirvienta la despierta a las 6:00am la nena arruga sus ojos para que no entre la luz, justo para arreglarse y desayunar algo hace la oración de siempre para cumplir con Dios acto seguido en el pecho se hizo una cruz y si que nadie se diera cuenta un auto espera dos cuadras al sur.

Mansión Daidouji

6.40am

Buenos días mama- dijo la niña a su madre contenta

Buenos días Tomoyo querida como dormiste- le dijo su madre la mujer empresaria

Muy bien gracias mama por cierto hoy tengo mi clase de ingles creo que llegare un poco tarde- dijo la niña mientras desayunaba

Por supuesto cariño, ah por cierto el próximo mes vendrá una compañía de ballet nueva de Europa quieres que vayamos solo tu y yo que tal- dijo la joven madre

Me encantaría pero que tal si invitamos a Sakura seguro y le gustara- dijo la nena con una sonrisa

A Sakura, muy buena idea podemos invitar a quien tú quieras Tomoyo-

Gracias mama- la niña observo su fino y delicado reloj 7:20- ya me voy madre para llegar a tiempo

Te acompaño hasta la puerta al fin y al cabo saldré pronto- la llevo hasta la puerta y la despedía sacudiendo sus brazos y armada solo con sus libros de texto la lleva el chofer hasta su santuario de estudios el auto que esperaba pacientemente enciende el motor la nena tiene 11 años como iba a saber que desde hace mas de 4 meses que la vienen siguiendo, solo escucho un disparo que dio justo en la nuca de su chofer Tomoyo va a la deriva un árbol detiene la inercia, ellos la tienen rodeada su frente dio contra el cristal y le ha abierto una herida la cual comienza a manchar su pulcro uniforme, los vecinos cierran con llave nadie vio nada, y la mano que mato a su chofer ahora le opaca los gritos Tomoyo es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy

Tomoyo es un bulto amarrado en un Grand Marquis Azul, siente como un pie le oprime la espalda y un pañuelo le tapa la boca, Tomoyo se da cuenta y pareciera que han llegado, se da cuenta que su mundo cambia de tamaño y mide 4x3 su luz es la que se cuela por debajo de una puerta seguramente no ira esta tarde a su clase de ingles.

Primaria Tomoeda

7.50am

Buenos días- decía una niña de 11 años castaña de cabello corto y ojos verdes

Buenos días- dijo a coro el salón

Hay llegue-dijo mientras acomodaba su mochila en su pupitre- Buenos días Shaoran- le dijo a un niño de cabello rebelde y castaño intenso y de ojos color ámbar sonrojado ante la niña se limito a decir…

Buenos días- contesto tímido

Buenos días Eriol- dijo la oji-verde con una sonrisa

Buenos días Sakura como estas- un niño de cabellos negros con destellos azules de anteojos que ocultaban unos misteriosos ojos azules y de piel nívea

Muy bien gracias- la niña miro extrañada el asiento de la niña que es su mejor amiga- A caso ¿no a llegado Tomoyo?- pregunto con semblante de desconcierto y preocupación

No la señorita Daidouji no a llegado y sinceramente se me hace bastante extraño siempre llega después de mi- dijo el oji-azul

Es cierto Daidouji siempre llega temprano- comento el ambarino

Hola Sakura- le hablo un trío de niñas una de cabello castaño corto y anteojos, otra de cabellos rojizos oscuros y piel nívea se notaba bastante amable y madura, y la ultima llevaba su cabello atado a dos trenzas en su cabello

Sakura no sabes por que no vino Tomoyo- pregunto Rika

No eso estaba diciéndoles a Eriol y Shaoran- contesto la oji-verde

Seguramente se enfermo- dijo Rika

Sabían ustedes que en la antigüedad cuando las personas se enfermaban se creía que esas personas eran las elegidas para ser grandes doctores- intervino Yamazaki

Deja de decir mentiras Yamazaki- dijo Chiharu mientras ahorcaba al chico

Es cierto no nos preocupemos- dijo Naoko

Bueno hablamos mas tarde que ya entro el profesor- dijo Rika

Los chicos fueron a sus respectivos lugares pero a tres de ellos se les veía inquietos

Estas bien- le dijo el castaño en voz baja a la oji-verde de enfrente

Si pero se me hace raro que Tomoyo se enferme-comento preocupada

Bueno tranquila…ya sabes todo estará bien… y bueno mejor… ah ponemos atención si no nos regañaran- tartamudeando un poco el ambarino

Si- le contesto la castaña

Compañía de juguetes Daidouji

9.30am

Señora Daidouji le llaman por teléfono- le dijo su secretaria a la mujer que trabajaba detrás de un moderno y elegante escritorio

Quien es- pregunto sin dejar lo que hacia

No me dijo quien era solo me dijo que era importante que era relacionado a su hija- dijo la secretaria

Tomoyo déjalo contestare- la mujer tomo su teléfono mientras una voz que se notaba era modificada le daba la desagradable noticia

Señora Daidouji un placer hablar con usted dígame sabe donde esta su querida hija en este momento

Tomoyo? En la escuela obviamente- dijo comenzaba a preocuparse

Que ilusa es, debería cuidar sus prioridades mas si no como en su caso las puede perder-

Que le ha hecho a mi hija conteste- dijo la mujer levantándose de su silla

Su hija por ahora esta bien mas le vale que este al pendiente le llamare a las 3:30pm en punto a su casa y espero este ahí- se escucho el tono ya había colgado

Diga… bueno… conteste- decía gritando

Señora esta bi…- decía entrando la secretaria

Llama a la policía y envíalos a mi casa de inmediato- dijo gritando la mujer mientras tomaba su portafolio y salía del edificio

Primaria Tomoeda

2.55pm

Bien señores pueden tomarse lo que queda de la clase- dijo el profesor

Siiii- dijeron a coro los alumnos al escuchar esto la joven Card Master reacciono de su mundo de ensueños Shaoran detectaba sus movimientos por el reflejo que daba la ventana desde su lugar y miro claramente con ella se volvía a sentar correctamente ya que antes que el profesor les dieran los minutos tenia la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos y estos en la mesa obviamente, miro como puso su delicada mano sobre su barbilla parecía meditar algo y de repente trono sus dedos y escucho su melodiosa voz- Eso- escucho decir por su parte se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a las chicas- Saben se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a ver a Tomoyo en cuanto salgamos- les dijo la castaña

Esa seria una buena idea- opino Rika

Si además le llevaríamos la tarea-dijo Naoko

Si es una excelente idea…hay no yo no puedo- dijo Chiharu

Por que- argumento Sakura

Tengo clase de piano hoy- dijo desanimada

Hay es verdad le dije a mi madre que la ayudaría a hacer la comida hoy- se noto a tristeza en Rika

Es cierto hoy tengo que regresa unos libros a la biblioteca si no puedo tener problemas lo siento Sakura- dijo una arrepentida Naoko

Que tal si vamos mañana- sugirió Chiharu

No, iré yo sola no importa- dijo un poco decepcionada Sakura

Lo siento Sakura- la campana sonó y las chicas tomaron sus cosas- En verdad lo lamentamos Sakura

No se preocupen hasta mañana- y se dirigió a tomar su mochila, observo a Shaoran y otra idea surgió en su cabeza- Oye Shaoran no te gustaría ir conmigo a ver a Tomoyo a su casa voy a ir en este momento- dijo la castaña

Y…Yooo- tartamudeo el ambarino

Si tu que tal si vamos- le pregunto de nuevo- Claro si tienes almejar que hacer yo lo...-

No…no eh claro que voy contigo- contesto el chico

Que bien- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Hasta mañana pequeña Sakura- le dijo Eriol

Hasta mañana Eriol- le dijo con una sonrisa- Oye Eriol no quieres ir con nosotros, iremos a ver a Tomoyo te llevas bien con ella seguro y le da gusto verte en su casa-

Yo ir a la casa de Daidouji bueno... pues…- estaba nervioso no creía eso de que se enfermara, algo en su corazón le decía que no era así, pero tenia un terrible bloqueo no podía verla en su casa y quitarse ese terrible presentimiento; parpadeo un par de veces y al fin contesto- Me encantaría gracias Sakura por invitarme

Bien pues vamos Shaoran, Eriol- dijo la niña tomando su mochila

O no Sakura permíteme ayudarte con eso, tengo entendido que la casa de Daidouji esta lejos te ayudare con tu mochila- dijo cortésmente el oji-azul dirigiéndole una linda sonrisa, lo que provoco el enojo del ambarino

No es necesario gracias Eriol- dirigiéndole una linda sonrisa

Insisto Sakura déjame ayudarte- esto incrementaba una enorme vena en la frente del castaño

Esta bie…- pero antes de terminar la frase el castaño los interrumpió

Mejor te ayudo yo- quitándole la mochila de las manos a Sakura y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la parada de autobús dejando a esta muy confundida mientras que Eriol solio incrementaba una sonrisa misteriosa la castaña reacciono y corrió junto a Eriol para alcanzar al castaño

Mansión Daidouji

3.20pm

Señora por que no trata de calmarse e intenta pensar en sus posibles enemigos- le dijo un hombre de traje beige

Como quiere que me tranquilice si mi hija a sido secuestrada- dijo con los ojos hinchados y con lagrimas aun

Lo comprendo pero necesitamos esa información- le dijo ahora un hombre alto con uniforme de oficial

Mira faltan tan solo 10 minutos para que llamen y no tengo cabeza para pensar- les dijo gritando la mujer

Señora disculpe- dijo una sirvienta

Que- grito la mujer

Disculpe que la interrumpa pero buscan a la señorita Tomoyo- dijo la sirvienta tranquila

Quien- pregunto

Son tres niños el joven Li, Hiraguizawa y la señorita Sakura que les digo se ven preocupados sobre todo la señorita-

Sakura- dijo alarmada- hazla pasar de inmediato- la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a buscar a los jóvenes

Por que no te tranquilizas querida Sakura seguro y no pasa nada- dijo el joven pelinegro

Pero es que por que estaban las patrullas afuera Eriol- le dijo la castaña no quería creer lo que pudo hacer pasado

Sakura en verdad estoy de acuerdo Hiraguizawa- _y créeme que eso si es raro_- pensó el chico- seguro todo, esta bien- la sirvienta entro a la estancia y les pidió que le siguieran, llegaron a la enorme biblioteca donde la escena que vio la sorprendió ver de esa forma a la madre de su mejor amiga era bastante sorpresiva incluso a los jóvenes les causo una gran impresión la mujer llevaba su corto cabello que siempre estaba perfectamente bien peinado ahora se miraba desordenado, el que era un impecable traje empresarial estaba desarreglado su camisa desfajada y con unas manchas pequeñas de lo que parecía era café

Sakura- la mujer corrió hasta la niña, la abrazo y comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

Continuara…

Ok, ya retome de nuevo la historia edite este capitulo ya que tenia muchos errores de ortografía algunas palabras de mas algunas de menos así que aquí esta para los pocos que llegaron a leer mi fin antes mil gracias y disculpas por no haber actualizado la tarea pero mi inspiración volvió, los cambios son buenos así que bueno cuídense mucho como solo me falta terminar un capitulo de esta historia que constara de cinco capítulos no creo que allá riesgo de que no se termine, constara de tres a cinco capítulos dependiendo bueno cuídense y gracias a los que leen esta historia.


	2. Consolandote

LA NENA

¬¬ **PARA MI MALA SUERTE LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTORS NO ME PERTENECEN (LA LOCA AUTORA LLORA DESCONSOLADA) PERO NO IMPORTA LLAMARE A TODOS LOS ABOGADOS DEL MUNDO ALGO PODRÉ HACER PARA QUE CUANDO MENOS… NO QUE CUNDO MENOS…. SIIIIIII YO SOLO QUIERO A MI NIÑO SHAORANNNNNN AHHHH TAN LINDO QUE ES NO CREO QUE MUCHAS Y MUCHOS ºº PIENSEN IGUAL JAJAJA PERO NI MODO COMO DICE UNA CANCIÓN DE RICARDO ARJONA CADA QUIEN SU GUSTO Y SU PASIÓN O A POCO NO JJIJIJI ES CIERTO LA CANCIÓN DE RICARDO ARJONA LA NENA BITÁCORA DE UN SECUESTRO NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO PERTENECE AL MARAVILLOSO CANTAUTOR RICARDO ARJONA… ¬¬ NO ES JUSTO SE PRESENTARA EN EL PASO TX. Y NO LO PODRÉ IR A VER POR QUE ES SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 21 (LA AUTORA VUELVE A LLORAR SIN CONSUELO ALGUNO) çç PERO LO SUPERARE HAY COMO SUFRO BUENO AHORA SI VOY A LO QUE LES IMPORTA A TODOS LA HISTORIA AH Y MIL GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS (LEAN AL FINAL)**

**Mansión Daidouji**

**4.00pm**

La joven Card captor despertaba y solo escucho una pequeña voz que la llamaba

Sakurita… Sakurita ya despertaste me tenias preocupado- se escucho la voz de su pequeño guardián

¿¿¿Kero??? Hay Kero tuve una pesadilla horrible soñé que… que… hay el solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos- la pequeña aun no abría los ojos y cual va siendo su sorpresa al no encontrarse en su cuarto si no en una habitación que le era conocida, varias veces ya había estado ahí, miro a sus lados y lo encontró su amigo, Shaoran

Shaoran- lo llamo con voz temblorosa- No fue un sueño verdad- dijo con voz quebrada

El joven de cabellos chocolate que la había estado cuidando desde que se desvaneció no había dejado que nadie la tocara el mismo… bueno el la cuido desde que se entero de la terrible noticia

**FLASH BACK**

**Mansión Daidouji**

**3.20pm**

Sakura- la mujer corrió hasta la niña se arrodillo abrazándola y comenzó de nuevo a llorar- Sakura hay Sakura es horrible- decía la mujer mientras lloraba

Señora Sonomi que ha pasado donde esta Tomoyo- dijo la niña con miedo algo le decía que todo se trataba por su mejor amiga la mujer se paro y se tranquilizo un poco dentro de lo que cabía

Sakura ella… Tomoyo mi hija- su voz amenazaba con volver a llorar- Quiero… quiero que lo tomes con calma Sakura por favor- la niña solo la miraba esperando la respuesta de la señora- Tomoyo a sido secuestrada, Tomoyo fue secuestrada- la niña escucho claramente, Shaoran lo escucho y no podía creerlo era algo que no podía caber en su mente, no creía que una de las pocas personas las consideraba amigos y mas aun amiga, fuera secuestrada era algo que no concebía, mientras que el joven de cabellera negra esta mas que estático no podía ser no… no ella, ella la niña, la dulce señorita Tomoyo… Tomoyo ella no podía haber sido secuestrada no ella, ella no, mientras tanto Sakura se había quedado estática sus ojos estaba tan abiertos como platos debido a la terrible confesión de la madre de SU mejor amiga no podía ser no seguramente en cualquier momento bajaría para recibirla dándole un caluroso abrazo y le diría como siempre que todo estaría bien… Si así era ella bajaría y le enseñaría uno de sus tantos diseños para confeccionarle ropa para las cartas que cambiaria si así era… Pero nada, ella no bajaba, no bajaba sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear su mente daba muchas vueltas y sin mas ni menos caía al suelo con un golpe que amenazaba seria fuerte pero los brazos del joven de ojos ámbar la sostuvo.

Sakura- la señora Sonomi miro como el niño la cargaba y la llevaba a un pequeño sillón que hay estaba uno de los tantos policías que ahí se encontraban amenazo con ayudarlo pero una mira del joven basto para que no se acercara

Que le pasa que tiene Sakura- decía la señora

Tranquila señora, solo se desvaneció seguramente por la impresión de la noticia- le dijo el joven de lentes quien revisaba a Sakura fue el único que se pudo acercar al no temerle a la mirada del ambarino

Hay que subirla a un cuarto alguien que la cargue- el joven de cabellos chocolate la llevaba en brazos mientras que la señora llamaba a una sirvienta- Midori guía al joven al cuarto de Tomoyo de prisa- cuando el joven comenzaba a salir el teléfono sonó 3.30pm en punto

Señora Daidouji- le llamo el detective

Si, llévala al cuarto de Tomoyo por favor- le dijo al niño los policías se sentían tontos de como un niño de 11 años los había intimidado ante solamente una mirada, y como el otro niño de la misma edad pasara sobre el como si nada, y lo que también les sorprendía es que el joven ambarino llevaba a la niña sin ningún problema.

La señora contesto el teléfono con gran nerviosismo esta no seria una negociación cualquiera, no seria como con las grandes empresas no, no esta vez, suplicaría por la vida de su HIJA

Diga- dijo con voz temblorosa

Señora daidouji- era misma voz que la había llamado

Mi hija como esta mi hija- fue lo primero que dijo

Su querida hija por ahora esta bien escuche yo me encargare de comunicarme con usted y le diré lo que quiero por ahora sepa que lo que pediré, es muy grande

No me importa solo quiero a mi hija de nuevo con migo, entiende solo quiero que este bien- dijo llorando ya no lo pudo evitar mas

Yo la llamare- de nuevo colgó

Lo siento señor no lo pudimos rastrear- le dijo el oficial que estaba rastreando la llamada al detective al mando, la señora salio del lugar y el niño de ojos azules que se había quedado en el lugar la siguió hasta la sala donde la señora se recargo en la puerta rompiendo a llorar de nuevo, el niño toco la puerta pero no contesto entro y la señora lo vio ahí de pie junto a ella

Nunca te había visto, quien eres- fue la pregunta de la joven madre

Soy compañero de la señorita Daidouji en la escuela, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa señora un placer- extendiendo su mano

¿¿No eres de aquí verdad?? - dijo la señora

No soy de Inglaterra señora-

Tu apellido me es familiar pero no tengo cabeza ahora para ponerme a recordar- tomando la mano del niño

Todo va a estar bien señora, no se preocupe por que no intenta dormir un poco-sugirió Eriol

Dormir ja´- dijo con ironía- No creo poder dormir en mucho tiempo- dijo la mujer caminando hacia el gran sillón de la sala

Pues entonces permítame ayudarla-

Ayudarme… ahora nadie me puede ayudar- el niño se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su frente

Duerma, duerma Sonomi y sueñe que esta con nuestra querida Tomoyo y que ella esta ahí con usted sana y salva duerma- la joven señora comenzó a ceder ante las palabras del joven hechicero y se quedo dormida profundamente y al poco dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios la puerta se escucho y el detective al mando entro

Disculpe señora pero…- el detective la miro dormida

Al parecer la venció el sueño por tanto llorar, si me permite opinar oficial creo que seria mejor que la deje dormir y que sueñe con su hija, después tal vez cuando ya despierte tenga la mente mas clara y tranquila, así podrá responder a todas sus preguntas- el oficial solo lo miraba- Si me disculpa, iré con mi compañero y con mi amiga quiero saber como esta ella

**Habitación de Tomoyo**

**3.40pm**

El niño solo la miraba se veía en su rostro preocupación y lo recordó, el celular primero marco al celular de Tomoyo tal vez solo… tal vez sonó una, Dos, tres, cuatro el buzón- Rayos- fue lo que dijo el niño marco al celular del muñeco de peluche como el lo llamaba y escucho su voz chillona

Si quien habla- contesto el guardián

Kerberos soy yo Li- dijo el niño

Ahhhh mocoso que quieres Sakura no a llegado y…-

Ya se que no ah llegado estoy con ella en casa de Daidouji, pero creo que será mejor vengas acá-

Tu quien te crees para mandarme o sugerirme mocoso y además…-

Escucha muñeco de felpa, Tomoyo ha sido secuestrada, Sakura se desmayo y no ha reaccionado, te llamo por que creí te interesaría ahora mejor ven y cállate- el joven solo escucho el tono el guardián había colgado bueno el lo hizo, llamo al guardián si no le creía no era su problema

Como se encuentra Sakura, Li- escucho a Eriol entrando a la habitación

Aun no se despierta- dijo guardando el celular

Han llamado ya los secuestradores- comento pareciendo indiferente

Sabes que dijeron- pregunto de inmediato

No, solo se que ahora la señora Daidouji esta descansando creo que la venció el sueño por tanto llorar- comento el niño ingles

Tienes idea de cuanto le pedirán por el rescate de Tomoyo- pregunto mientras observaba a la Card Master

No lo se, pero yo supongo que será mucho- miro también a Sakura y se sonrió- Es increíble como una niña como ella puede sacarte una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos, necesitara un gran apoyo y un muy grande abrazo cuando despierte… creo que pedire el teléfono prestado tengo que llamar a casa con permiso- el joven salio de la habitación dejando las palabras marcadas en el joven de ojos ámbar "_necesitara un gran apoyo y un muy grande abrazo cuando despierte"_-

Eriol salio de la habitación y pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, volvió y al rato se fue de nuevo dejando a Shaoran y Sakura solos

Por fin se salio ese niño- dijo el pequeño guardián entrando a la habitación por la ventana

Que rápido eres muñeco-el joven solo recibió una mirada poco amable del guardián-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Habitación de Tomoyo**

**4.30pm**

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama y en sus piernas se encontraba Kero fingiendo ser un muñeco, la intentaba consolar pero no podía hacer mucho, pero algo lo preocupaba, no había llorado cosa que lo había impresionado desde que abrió los ojos y le dijeron lo que había pasado no había pronunciado palabra alguna

Donde esta la señora Sonomi- por fin hablo la niña

Se quedo dormida Sakura creo necesitaba descansar- le contesto el joven ingles

El silencio reino de nuevo nadie hablaba no se pronunciaba ninguna palabra, ese silencio comenzaba a hacer el ambiente mas tenso aun, si es que se podía

Las horas pasaban rápido Sakura ya había llamado para comunicar que llegaría tarde, no le había dicho nada aun a su hermano solo le dijo que estaría en casa de Tomoyo que no creía llegar a cenar, su padre no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días, una excavación no le permitía estar en la ciudad

**Sala de la familia Daidouji**

**7.30pm**

El silencio era realmente abrumador todos estaban callados solo se escuchaban las platicas de los policías y las llamadas que constantemente hacían los extraños códigos e incluso las risas de algunos por alguna broma que habría hecho algún compañero, ya era tarde había decidido que se quedaría un buen tiempo cuando menos hasta que la señora de la casa despertara para despedirse de ella pero al parecer no despertaría. La joven Card Master dio un largo suspiro al parecer se pondría de pie cuando se escucho la puerta abrir

Sakura- fue lo que escucho la niña, la señora había despertado y aunque no se veía muy bien, cuando menos estaba mas serena la señora le abrazo y ella lo correspondió

Sakura…tuve un sueño tan hermoso- decía con voz quebrada- Estaba con Tomoyo, mi Tomoyo estaba bien- volvió a romper en llanto

Tranquilícese, ya vera que todo estará bien Tomoyo va a estar muy bien y pronto la tendremos de nuevo aquí con nosotros, ya lo vera- las lagrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos pero no dejo caer ninguna

Hay Sakura… te pareces tanto a Nadeshiko ella lograba sacarte una sonrisa no importando como fueran las cosas o que tan mal estuvieran- dijo formando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura agradeció el cumplido de igual modo con una muy ligera sonrisa

Señora ya me tengo que ir mi hermano me espera y… bueno no creo que ayudemos aquí, mis amigos seguro también ya cansados y tengo que irme- decía con gran esfuerzo

Claro le diré a alguien que te lleve- le ofreció la señora

No, gracias así esta bien nos vamos caminando, todos vamos juntos, así que estaremos bien- la niña se dio cuanta que no podía decidir por todos- A menos que ellos lo quieran…- pregunto la card master

La verdad yo preferiría caminar, creo nesecitamos despejarnos un poco todos- Sakura observo a Shaoran y el niño tan solo asintió con la cabeza

Estas segura Sakura-

Si, estoy muy segura-

Bueno en todo caso gracias por estar aquí- le dio un nuevo abrazo a la pequeña

No se preocupe vendré todos los días para saber si hay nuevas noticias- aseguro la oji-verde- O cuando menos llamare, sea como sea estaré en contacto con usted

Esta bien Sakura ten mucho cuidado por favor, niños cuídense mucho ¿esta bien?-

Si señora no se preocupe por Sakura, Li y yo la cuidaremos a la perfección ¿cierto Li?- dijo el joven ingles tomando los hombros de Sakura mientras se dirigía a Shaoran

Por supuesto- contesto seguro aunque darse cuenta de que Eriol la tenia por los hombros sus celos se encendieron

Muchas gracias- dijo la joven señora

Los jóvenes salieron de la gran mansión y mientras se dirigían a la parada de autobús el trío iba sumamente callado, nadie pronunciaba palabra y solo se escuchaban los pasos de cada uno al caminar llegaron y ya un autobús estaba presente, subieron mientras su silencio permanecía intacto, los tres niños bajaron de nuevo juntos, sin pronunciar palabra hasta que Eriol por fin hablo se dio cuenta de la mirada triste de Sakura bajo su cabeza

Yo me tengo que ir por aquí así acortare un poco el camino-

Si esta bien Eriol, cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana en la… Escuela- Sakura dijo todo casi en susurro y se notaba nesecitaba llorar su voz se escuchaba claramente quebrada pero aun Eriol se preguntaba por que no había llorado

Sakura trata de estar tranquila y descansa que lo nesecitaras pequeña- Eriol tomo la mano de Sakura y la coloco entre las suyas en forma de apoyo; Sakura levanto la cara e intento sonreír pero no lo logro Eriol beso su mano- Descansa- dijo solo para ella- Buenas noches Li y cuídala bien, nos veremos mañana espero- y comenzó su marcha, Shaoran no dijo nada ni se encendió en celos como era su costumbre, esa noche solo era para apoyar a una compañera, a una amiga… la persona que mas amaba a pesar de ella desconocerlo

Me acompañas- dijo la niña en voz baja

Claro te llevare hasta tu…-pero fue interrumpido

No…-dijo con voz firme mientras lo miraba suspiro- Acompáñame un momento al parque pingüino… no esta muy lejos de aquí- y volvió a bajar la cabeza

Por supuesto- no dudo al contestar ni se sintió avergonzado en ese momento solo sabia que lo nesecitaba por un momento, imagino que solo a el lo nesecitaba que bello era pensar aquello

**PARQUE PINGÜINO**

**8.30pm**

Ambos niños fueron al parque y se sentaron en los columpios minutos de silencio hubo, ninguno menciono palabra alguna comenzó a escucharse el chillido que el columpio hacia Sakura se movía escasamente lo que hacia tal vez el sonido mas fuerte, el ruido seso pero lo que ahora escuchaba era aun peor que un simple chillido que le perforaba los oídos, esto le perforaba, el alma por fin Sakura lloraba, lloraba amargamente

No puedo creer aun que Tomoyo… que ella no este aquí con nosotros… lo… peor de todo… es que no sabemos en donde con quien… como…-rompió en un desahogado llanto

No podía soportarlo no a ella no soportaba verla triste… verla preocupada… verla llorar era algo que le desgarraba por completo el alma

Tomoyo estará bien Sakura regresara sana y salva lo hará pronto, no puedo prometértelo pero si te aseguro que ella va a estar bien tiene que estar bien lo sabes-

Pero y si no es así…- dijo con desesperación- Si Tomoyo no vuelve… si me deja a mi sola…- su llanto volvió con mas fuerza casi en un grito- Por que… por que todo siempre le tiene que pasar a ella… con las cartas Clow la carta voz cuando le robo su voz, y… y… cuando fuimos…a… a china que casi la atrapa la hechicera… Y ahora cuando cambiamos las cartas que se perdió en la escuela y no la encontrábamos o el piano poseído o… o … tantas cosas y todo por mi culpa- lo grito por fin- Y… y si la secuestraron por mi culpa…seguro es así algún hechicero que quiere las cartas o…- ya no podía mas lloro amargamente el no lo soporto se puso de pie y al mismo tiempo quito las manos con las que ocultaban su rostro y la acerco a el la abrazo con fuerza y Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida ya una vez la había abrazado pero nunca de ese modo

Escucha Sakura no es tu culpa, a Tomoyo la secuestraron como a cualquiera con poder en la sociedad, solo es un circulo Sakura, todo aquel que posea dinero lamentablemente puede pasarle, eso pudo ser cualquiera incluso… vamos Hiraguizawa se nota es de una buena familia tal vez algún conde sea su padre o su madre una duquesa grandes empresarios que se yo… Sakura pudo ser cualquier persona la que sufriera ese destino, lamentablemente esta vez le toco a ella, pero volverá tanto la policía como nosotros haremos lo que podamos, ella volverá con nosotros te lo aseguro- dijo con voz suave esto ultimo separándola un poco de su cuerpo ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del niño y el también la tenia tan cerca que casi podía…

Gracias- dijo la niña

Te acompaño a tu casa- la soltó y tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya Sakura estaba sorprendida no la soltó hasta llegar a su casa- Bien hemos llegado- dijo el niño ya estaban a tan solo una casa- Sakura escucha no quiero que te culpes por lo que esta pasando, te lo digo a cualquiera le pasaría…- dudo un momento en decirlo pero lo creía conveniente – Incluso a mi, Sakura tu sabes que soy… descendiente de Clow, la familia Li… bueno es bastante… poderosa- dudando de sus palabras- Mi madre estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada hace tres años Sakura- Sakura abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo- Pero ellos… no esperaban que mi madre supiera defenderse también y… pues los….- dudaba si decirlo es decir ella no sabia que tan poderosa podía ser su familia para ser blanco de secuestros

Los mato- dijo con temor

No claro que no…- la vio suspirar con alivio- Pero eso si te aseguro que el dolor que sintieron no se les quito durante mucho tiempo- dijo en una sonrisa; y logrando lo que nadie, por fin escucho su risa que tanto quería y lo había conseguido EL solo el ni Eriol ni kerberos solo EL su dicha era tan grande como su amor por ella, la risa de la niña seso para dar de nuevo vida a su semblante triste y sombrío

Tomoyo va a volver verdad- le pregunto la niña

Estoy seguro que si volverá Sakura… además Daidouji dijo ¿que tenía nuevos trajes para ti o no? – Sakura asentía con la cabeza- Pues seguro querrá vértelos puestos por eso ella no se dará por vencida… y ¿tu tampoco lo harás cierto?- dijo enseriando un poco su voz pero aun siendo suave

No… no lo haré Shaoran- el joven la tenia sujeta de ambas manos y comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro y cuando…

Monstruo- se escucho la voz de Touya en la puerta

**En algún barrio bajo de Tokio**

**1:40am**

Tomoyo reaccionaba por fin pero había algo mal ahora no veía nada, todo era oscuridad, su cuerpo esta bastante entumido, se dio cuenta que estaba en una silla, atada por la parte de atrás, intentar safarse era inútil y solo lastimaría sus muñecas- Que hora será- se preguntaba la niña, tantas preguntas vinieron a su mente en tan poco tiempo, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, como estaría su madre, ya sabría de su secuestro, Sakura y Li sabrían, sus compañeros del salón…Eriol hiraguizawa lo sabría… tal vez ni si quiera se habían comunicado con su familia bueno solo tenia a su madre, de su padre nunca supo mucho de el, según su madre el había muerto al poco tiempo de su nacimiento, pero jamás lo había visto y de su familia poco sabia.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos, risas grotescas y quejidos de hombres, que sintió en ese momento… solo miedo que le harían, como la tratarían, y si eran del tipo de secuestradores de aquellos que cobraban el rescate y mataban a sus victimas… ese pensamiento hizo que la niña sintiera como su cuerpo se paralizaba, en su cuerpo recorrió un escalofrió por toda la columna, era terrible pensar que tal vez su muerte estaba cerca

Y que jefe cuanto va a ser el regalito de Daidouji- escucho decir a lo lejos

Va tener que ser un muy buen regalito, si la gran señora Sonomi Daidouji quiere de nuevo a su hijita- escucho la voz muy tranquila incluso burlona, que tipo de persona seria, lo conocerían, alguna vez llego a ver en las noticias que la gran mayoría de los secuestro los cometían personas que los afectados conocían…

-¿Pero quien nos querría hacer daño?- fue la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza y con la que poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida de nuevo

**CONTINUARA…**

**Eh aquí el segundo capitulo el tercero ya lo tengo son seguros cinco capítulos así que espérenlo y gracias por sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir GRACIAS!!!!**

**MATTA NE!!!!!**

**ATTE**

**$åkü®îtå Lî 007**


	3. La Pesadilla, No quiero!

LA NENA

**(SAM SE ENCUENTRA RODEADA DE ABOGADOS DE TODO EL MUNDO) HOLA COMO ESTÁN RECUERDAN QUE CONSEGUIRÍA QUE SHAORAN FUERA MIOOO; PUES QUE CREEN TODOS ESTOS "MARAVILLOSOS ABOGADOS" DICEN QUE OBTENER A SHAORAN PARA MIIIIIII SOLITA… DICEN QUEEEE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (YA NI LO QUE LES PAGO A LOS DESGRACIADOS ¬¬) PERO NO IMPORTA ME LO ROBARE PARA MIIIII (PERO ESE EN ALGÚN FUTURO POR AHORA TEMO QUE LO TENGO QUE DECIR NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE HAY COMO SUFROOOO PERO LOGRARE SOBREVIVIR NO SE PREOCUPEN LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP LAS MARAVILLOSAS CREADORAS DE ESTE ANIME POR CIERTO LA CANCIÓN EN LA QUE BASO ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A EL MAGNIFICO, MARAVILLOSO, ENCANTADOR, PRECIOSO, EXCELENTE Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE LO ALABE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RICARDO ARJONA!!!!!!!!!!!!! SI VIVA ARJONA PERO AUN ASÍ SEGUIRÉ LLORANDO POR QUE NO PUDE IR A VERLO AL PASO TX. (INJUSTICIA ¬¬) BUENO COMO SEA QUE NO LES INTERESAN MIS SUFRIMIENTOS VAMOS A LO QUE NOS TRUJE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA HISTORIA!!!!! Y GRACIAS A QUIENES ME HAN LEÍDO [LEAN AL FINAL SI ME ACUERDO DE USTEDES**

**PRIMARIA TOMOEDA**

**7.15am**

Una cabizbaja Sakura entraba a un salón vació, extraño en ella levantarse y llegar tan temprano pero por alguna extraña razón el sueño no la quiso vencer en gran parte de la noche tal vez solo durmió unas cuantas horas; pero también temía dormir sus sueños… eran predicciones, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que soñaría con una Tomoyo herida… o algo peor, simplemente no pudo dormir y no quiso dormir. Sakura escucho que ya no estaba sola en aquel gran salón de clases, levanto la mitad de su cuerpo que estaba recargada en la banca (ya saben esa pose que siempre toma cuando se queda dormida o también nosotros P jejeje) y lo miro ahí estaba su amigo… Shaoran li, esta en el marco de la puerta, mirándola directo a los ojos; sus mejillas se encendieron la escena del día anterior era sumamente vergonzosa….

**FLASH BACK **

**CASA DE SAKURA **

**8.50pm**

Monstruo- se escucho la voz de Touya Kinomoto

Hermano yo….-comenzó ah hablar la oji-verde

Que haces con este mocoso y por que llegas a esta hora; llame a casa de Tomoyo y me dijo la señora Sonomi que habías salido de allá desde hace mas de media hora, se puede saber donde rayos te habías metido, y con este mocoso aprovechado- decía Touya en sus típicos arranques de celos, dejándose cegar por los mismos no se daba cuanta que Sakura sufría

Hermano por favor deja de decir esas cosas, para llegar de la casa de Tomoyo aquí es casi media hora- hablo la niña

Pues en todo caso debiste de estar aquí hace mucho, que te hizo este maldito aprovechado y pervertido- dijo tomando a Shaoran por la solapa (lo admito no se, si se di así pero es cuando te toman por la parte de enfrente de la ropa con ambas manos)

Hermano basta- Sakura intentaba hacer que lo soltara, mientras Shaoran trataba de permanecer tranquilo cosa que se le estaba dificultando; y por fin estallo la miro comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y esta vez no era por Tomoyo, si no por la agresividad de su hermano, se logro soltar de su amarre y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás lo intentaba pero ya había colmado su paciencia

Tu maldito mocoso aprovechado y pervertido quiero que te alejes de mi hermana escuchaste-

Oye ya basta no soy ningún mocoso y mucho menos un pervertido- por fin se defendió Shaoran

BASTA- se escucho el grito de Sakura- Eso es muy cierto hermano, Shaoran no es ningún mocoso y no entiendo por que lo llamas pervertido, pero tampoco lo es-

Entonces que hacia tomándote de las manos y...-

Shaoran, solo me estaba apoyando, dando un consuelo- dijo Sakura

¿Apoyo? ¿Consuelo? Para que eh- pregunto sin verla solo mantenía la lucha de miradas ante el niño

TOMOYO FUE SECUESTRADA POR ESO ME ESTABA APOYANDO- le grito la niña Touya volteo a ver como los ojos de su hermana estaban rojos e hinchados y ahora amenazaban con volver a dejar caer mas lagrimas, el joven Kinomoto se quedo callado y bajo la mirada, por fin se había calmado, su hermana menor comenzó a guiarlo hasta la puerta- Hazme el favor, de entrar a la casa despediré a Shaoran y voy a entrar ya, por favor- ni siquiera lo dejo protestar y cerro la puerta tras su espalda se recargo un momento en la puerta y suspiro iba sonrojada, su hermano le había dicho muchas cosas al pobre de Shaoran, y de lo único que era culpable era de ser su amigo y apoyarla en un momento tan difícil para ella, se paro de nuevo frente al joven Li e hizo una reverencia- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido y todo lo que mi hermano te dijo, en verdad lo siento- el joven de inmediato hizo que se levantara pera verla a los ojos

No te preocupes de acuerdo- dijo con una mano en su hombro- Pero quiero que si me hagas un favor Sakura- dijo el niño

Si claro el que quieras- contesto sin meditarlo

Quiero que entres a tu casa, y si tienes que hablar con tu hermano habla, pero por favor descansa duerme tranquila, ¿si?- le hablo con la mayor suavidad que podía

Lo voy a intentar lo prometo- dijo la niña

Esta bien, pero preferiría que lo hicieras a intentarlo Sakura- le dijo en la misma suavidad la oji-verde iba a hablar pero el no se lo permitió- Ya me tengo que ir a mi casa seguro Wei esta preocupado ya; hasta mañana Sakura- el pequeño comenzó a alejarse y ella lo único que atino a hacer fue a entrar a su casa cerro la puerta tras de si, se quito los zapatos y se dirigió al teléfono pasando por la sala que era ahí, donde se encontraba un serio Touya, Sakura marco el numero y espero a que alguien contestara

Diga- era la voz temblorosa de Sonomi daidouji

Señora Sonomi soy yo Sakura- dijo la niña

Hay Sakura que bueno que eres tu, llamo tu hermano y dijo que no llagabas aun, y me preocupe me alegra mucho que me ayas llamado- dijo con voz aliviado

Si no se preocupe mi hermano me hizo el comentario y creí que tal vez se preocuparía, así que decidí llamarle para que no lo hiciera-

Muchas gracias Sakura en verdad que si me preocupe un poco pero ahora se que estas bien-

Si; disculpe….bueno- ella dudaba en preguntar por que y si le dieran una mala noticia

Dime Sakura que pasa- ánimo a preguntar

Bueno quería saber si se habían comunicado con usted los…. Bueno se han comunicado sabe algo- pregunto apresurada

No Sakura…-suspiro- No sabemos nada, no han llamado- dijo con voz apagada

La pequeña cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando se no derramar mas lagrimas- Bueno yo estaré al pendiente y procurare ir a su casa como le dije diario pero… Por favor cualquier cosa lo que sea- enfatizando lo ultimo- comuníquese con migo por favor- su dulce voz se escuchaba quebradiza y preocupada

Por supuesto que lo haré Sakura- dijo la joven madre

Gracias nos comunicaremos pronto, hasta mañana señora Sonomi- la niña colgo el teléfono y de inmediato comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación esperando no escuchar aquella voz pero…

Sakura- la llamo su hermano, no quería hablar con el, estaba triste si pero… enfadada con el por su comportamiento, se siguió hasta llegar a su puerta la cual cerro fuertemente algo raro en ella. Su hermano suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras toco a la puerta pero nadie le dio el paso, decidido entro y vio a su hermana acostada boca abajo y un muñeco de felpa amarillo en la cabecera de su cama, no tenia tiempo para ponerse a mirarlo como era su costumbre, se sentó en un espacio que su hermana no ocupada, puso sus manos en sus rodillas, en forma de rezo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, así estuvo unos minutos hasta que dio una ligera palmada con sus manos y se decidió a hablar- Sakura yo… bueno… es que no sabia nada de lo de Tomoyo, por que no me lo dijiste-dijo mirando la espalda de su hermana

Crees que es algo que se tenga que decir por teléfono- dijo en voz apagada, el joven medito la respuesta

No- contesto- Es que…- como se le dificultaba el hablar pero la única persona con la podría hacer lo que hacia solo se lo ganaban tres personas especiales todas ellas en su vida su familia y su mejor amigo- Mira nunca entenderías por que hice lo que hice, pero lamento mucho no haberte puesto atención y no escucharte pero ese… bueno no importa, lo que quiero que sepas es que lo lamento en verdad, fui un tonto en verdad- dijo con la mayor sinceridad

Te perdono hermano- dijo mirándolo por fin sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, le rompieron el corazón que difícil ver a una niña como ella así de triste, de preocupada cierto, pero lo era mas difícil cuando por esa niña solo sientes el mas puro amor de hermano, ella era su tesoro y lo menos que quería era hacerla sufrir- Pero también le pedirás una disculpa a Shaoran ¿verdad? Actuaste muy mal ante el- dijo la niña con ojos suplicantes; si la amaba y solo pero no quería decir que accedería a humillarse ante el chiquillo, miro de nuevo los ojos suplicantes dio un largo suspiro y…

Pero se lo dirás tu, ni loco le pedire una disculpa frente a frente, entiendes- dijo de mala gana el joven mientras se ponía de pie, la niña tan solo asintió con la cabeza

Yo se lo diré de tu parte mañana en la escuela-

Esta bien… ahora… ¿no tienes hambre?- la oji-verde negó con la cabeza- Segura puedo prepararte algo

No gracias hermano- dijo en voz apagada como se estaba desde su llegada

Oye escúchame, Tomoyo va a estar bien y pronto volverá a tu lado, estoy seguro- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado de nuevo y acariciaba su cabeza

Es lo mismo que dice Shaoran- dijo en voz baja pero audible a los oídos de Touya, no dijo nada solo un muy, muy ligero gruñido que ella no escucho

Vamos hermana, date una ducha y duerme tranquila- ella asintió con la cabeza, beso su cabeza y salio de la habitación la Card Captor se levanto pesadamente y busco su pijama, obedeció a su hermano, tomo la ducha mas sin embargo seguía tensa, salio de la misma forma y se acostó Kero permanecía callado se acerco a su dueña y amiga, se acurruco en ella estaba fría tal vez el podría brindarle algo de su calor, el sueño venció al guardián, pero ella seguía despierta, después no sabia cuantas largas horas sus bellos ojos comenzaron a ceder.

**SUEÑO**

Sakura caminaba tranquila por el parque pingüino al lado de su mejor amiga Tomoyo reían y platicaban animadamente, los pájaros cantaban y el atardecer era hermoso, se sentaron en una banca… reían su felicidad era infinita, incluso en el parque paseaban parejas y escuchaban a los niños jugar y reír también, un periódico llego flotando a la mirada de las niñas, lo recogieron con cuidado y con rojo, estaba encerrada la fecha (pondré una fecha lejana dado que Sakura apareció en 1998 la primer temporada en la TV y estamos hablando de la tercera así que la pondré en esas fechas espero no equivocarme si lo hago díganmelo por favor) 15 de agosto de 1999 era la fecha señalada, leyeron el encabezado de la primera plana, **LA HIJA DE SONOMI DAIDOUJI SECUESTRADA **

Eso no puede ser- dijo Sakura- Hoy es 15 de agosto y tu estas aquí Tomoyo debe ser una broma cierto- su amiga no contestaba- Tomoyo? Tomoyo donde estas- la niña de cabellos negros ya no estaba, la noche llego de repente o mas bien la oscuridad, todo era oscuridad, no lograba ver nada, nadie ya no escuchaba las risas del parque, no escuchaba los pasos de las parejas, ni a los niños reír, nada todo era vacío, hasta que la vio, vio a su amiga que era jalada bruscamente por un hombre el cual su rostro no podía ver- TOMOYO- grito la pequeña iba a correr y ayudarla pero un una mano calida no se lo permitió- SUÉLTEME TENGO QUE AYUDAR A TOMOYO- decía la niña mientras trataba de librarse

Lo siento- fueron las palabras que escucho

De que habla tengo que ayudar a Tomoyo-

Lo lamento de verdad pero esta vez no la podrás ayudar-

Sakura por favor ayúdame- gritaba desesperada la niña de cabellos negros-

TOMOYO- grito con todas sus fuerzas-SUÉLTEME, TOMOYO

AYÚDAME SAKURA- el hombre ya la había alejado y no lograba verla solo escuchaba los gritos desperados de Tomoyo

En verdad lo lamento pequeña- la niña sintió que era abrazada por ese hombre que no le dejaba ayudar a su mejor amiga

Si de verdad lo lamenta entonces suelte….-un disparo, se escucho un disparo a lo lejos los verdes ojos se abrieron como platos, ella cayo de rodillas al suelo, y un hilo de sangre llego hasta ella tocando sus manos, las levanto y las miro teñidas de rojo

Esta vez no podrán Sakura… lo siento, tendrán que sufrir esta vez- decía aquel que su rostro ocultaba- Te tocara sufrir esta vez pequeña, perdón- ella se puso de pie y comenzó a correr siguiendo aquel hilo de sangre hasta que llego de quien provenía…

TOMOYO- Sakura se arrodillo junto a su amiga, una gran herida estaba en su costado derecho, la niña tosía mas sangre, estaba muriendo…

Por que no me ayudaste- decía en un hilo de voz

Yo quería te lo juro per….-

No es verdad no me quisiste ayudar… por… por que… no eres mi amiga… eres una mentirosa...- decía con dificultad

No en verdad yo quería pero...-

NO, te odio Sakura- y la pequeña de cabello negro dejo caer su cabeza inerte

NOOOOOOOOOOO…

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Nooooo- la niña despertó y el sudor corría por su cara

Sakurita esta bien- dijo su guardián, ella no contestaba su respiración era agitada, espero un momento, parecía que su hermano no había despertado, cosa que agradecía

Estoy bien Kero, gracias solo un mal sueño- ella inspecciono todo, y miro en su escritorio el libro de las cartas y una idea surgió en su cabeza- Kero tienes que ayudarme- la niña se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al libro sacando las cartas- Tienes que ayudarme a localizar a Tomoyo-

Cómo?- pregunto el guardián

Con las cartas como aquella vez con la carta espejo-

Pero toma en cuenta que no tienes muchas cartas transformadas-

No crees que las pueda usar todas, es decir las cartas Clow y Sakura juntas- dijo con esperanza la niña

Mmmmm no se Sakura- la cara de la niña bajo de inmediato- Pero podemos intentarlo- dijo al ver su reacción de inmediato

De acuerdo- dijo decidida, comenzó a acomodar las cartas tal y como la única vez que hizo esto, cartas Sakura y Clow estaban juntas y la ultima carta… una Clow

Comenzó a descubrirlas una a una pero no las entendía todos las cartas eran aquellas en las que se podía ocultar (esto lo aclaro no se significado y según esta servidora pues son 8 cartas en hileras horizontales y la ultima que esta separada a las demás Ahhhh verdad de eso si mi acuerdo que había una ultima que era como quien dice la decisiva bueno como dije los errores que tenga díganmelos y así en un futuro si hago esto de nuevo pues ya sabré como va) Sakura acomodo espero un momento, las miraba con temor, la mayoría eran cartas Clow, comenzó a descubrirlas una a una, the lock, the maze, the mist, the cloud, the, shadow the erase, the snow, the silent y la ultima the dark

No entiendo- fue lo que dijo el guardián

Cerrado, escondido, desaparecido, escondido, entre sombras, borrada, desparecida, callado, y en la oscuridad, no esto no puede ser- volvió a barajar las cartas una y otra vez pero siempre eran las mismas cartas, por fin dejas las cartas y miro el reloj las 5.30 a.m. había estado una hora y media buscando, siempre era lo mismo

Que pasa Sakura- dijo el guardián

No pueden encontrar a Tomoyo simplemente no pueden- la niña no dijo mas y comenzó a cambiarse a su uniforme aun tenia que ir a la escuela, bajo en silencio, asegurándose primero que su hermano durmiera, y así era dormía dio un suspiro de alivio y llego a la cocina no tenia hambre pero sabia que algo debía comer tomo una manzana del refrigerador y salio de su casa no sin dejarle una nota a su hermano diciéndole que había salido temprano

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y ahí estaba sentada en su banca sintiendo la mirada de su amigo Shaoran, y con la misma manzana a medio comer, la niña suspiro cuando Shaoran comenzaba a acercarse, ya estaba a su lado y se puso de pie pesadamente

Lamento mecho lo que paso ayer de verdad- haciendo una reverencia

Ya te había dicho que no importaba que todo, esta bien- dijo tomándola por los hombros obligándola a levantarse

Pero es que mi hermano se comporto muy mal, y me mando decir de su parte que lo disculparas por favor- al joven le tomo por sorpresa aquel mensaje, en otra ocasión se hubiera echado a reír, y mandar al joven kinomoto al diablo a el y su disculpa, pero en ese momento, tenia que aceptarla con toda cortesía

Dile que no hay problema y que acepto sus disculpas, pero eso ya te lo había dicho a ti no tenias por haber dicho nada en este momento- el ambarino suspiro y dejo su mochila en su lugar correspondiente, miro a Sakura y ella estaba viendo hacia fuera, su vista no veía ningún punto fijo, solo estaba perdida, divagando en un mar de pensamientos- Quieres ir al patio- sacando a la niña de sus pensamientos, ella dio un nuevo suspiro

Esta bien- Shaoran comenzaba a examinarla, en el transcurso del camino noto de inmediato que en ella había, su rostro tenia cierta palidez, sus ojos hinchados seguramente siguió llorando en el transcurso de la noche ya que aun estaban algo rojizos, simplemente el cambio en una niña como lo era ella se notaba a simple vista, no tenia que conocerla a la perfección para saber que algo la perturbaba, la preocupaba y al mismo tiempo tantos sentimientos, todos ellos los veía en sus ojos; llegaron al patio y se sentaron en la fuente que ahí había (OK en esto estoy mas que segura ya que tengo un fragmento de un capitulo y este es todo en la escuela y empieza precisamente en la fuente) ella aun llevaba aquella manzana a medio comer, el joven no sabia que decir como empezar, pensar que el había dormido el día de ayer mejor que nunca había soñado, soñado con la niña a su lado, recordando cada memento, cuando en sus brazos la sostuvo hasta llevarla a la habitación era raro en su sueño ella llevaba otra cosa puesta y no era el uniforme, recordaba como con se había desahogado, que con el había reído aunque fuese un poco y tan solo un minuto pero había sido el causante de esa risa que tanto amaba, ella seguramente ni siquiera había dormido, lo notaba por una enormes ojeras que se veían alrededor de las bellas esmeraldas que por ojos tenia, verla así simplemente volvía todo su sueño en simple pesadilla, la pregunta era como iniciar una conversación en ese momento, por que no lo pensó antes tal vez algo común y corriente de toda la vida…

Y que desayunaste- fue su pregunta tal vez quería parecer normal y así animarla tan siquiera un poco

Pues…- la niña miro la manzana e iba contestar- Desayune bastante…- pero a su mente vino una palabra en sueño _"mentirosa"_ eso había dicho su amiga miro su manzana con vergüenza, y el niño lo noto

No me digas que no desayunaste nada Sakura- dijo preocupado el niño

Bueno es que yooo…- decía la niña

Sakura entiende una cosa, tu te tienes que cuidar, no puedes dejarte vencer así, debes estar bien, por que si no cuando daidouji vuelva se preocupara mas por tu salud, que por ella misma lo se- decía el niño en regaño, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, ella tan solo bajo la cabeza si es que podía mas

Shaoran cuando cuentas un sueño, este no se cumple verdad- dijo lo último con esperanza

Bueno… eso creo- mientras volvía a tomar asiento a su lado

Tuve un sueño y Tomoyo salía en el-

Claro tus sueños son predicciones puede ser que con tu sueño podamos encontrar a Tomoyo y así…-

No quiero que pase nada, NADA DE ESE SUEÑO- dijo histérica, el niño la miro extrañado y tan solo espero a que se calmara- Estábamos ella y yo… en el parque pingüino, el día era muy bonito en el parque todos paseaban contentos, ambas estábamos felices- decía con voz cortada- De repente un periódico llego flotando ante nosotras y la fecha estaba encerrada con rojo, la fecha de ayer, esa era la fecha que estaba ahí, y el encabezado decía "la hija de Sonomi Daidouji secuestrada" cuando vi eso le dije a Tomoyo que era imposible, que era 15 de agosto… no me contestaba, cuando voltee a verla ya no estaba, todo lo bello… solo se volvió oscuridad y silencio, nada no había nada alrededor, escuche que Tomoyo gritaba y quise correr a su lado… ayudarla pero alguien me detuvo… me detuvo no me dejo ayudarla, me dijo que no podía ayudarla esta vez, que esta vez nos tocaba sufrir que, que, no me dejaba por mas que se lo pedía- rompió en llanto de nuevo- Me pedía perdón pero aun así no me dejaba ir- ella hizo una larga pausa su mirada baja y sus ojos llorosos no dejaban ver lo bella que la niña era- Escuche un disparo y un, un…- Sus palabras salían con dificultad- Hilo… de, de… sangre llego hasta mi- su llanto incrementaba- Caí de rodillas y, y… toque la sangre y comencé a correr y ahí estaba ella, en el piso, y, y, estaba herida, cuando llegue me reclamo, que por que no la quise ayudar, le quería explicar pero no me creyó… y, y me dijo… mentirosa- tal vez ya no lloro por que no le quedaban mas lagrimas para derramar o simplemente quiso evitar llorar mas- y… y… ella… ella- no podía decirlo las palabras estaban ahí pero no podía un enorme nudo en su garganta le impedía decirlo el castaño al verla se imagino lo que paso seguramente había… incluso pensarlo le era difícil noto que no podría decirlo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

Tranquila, nada de eso va a pasar Sakura, estoy seguro- pronuncio con dulces palabras el niño-

Tu crees- pregunto ingenuamente- Crees que nada va a pasar que va a estar bien-

Claro, ella estará bien de verdad- la niña se levanto y limpio los restos de lagrimas en su rostro- Vamos al salón seguro no tardara en sonar la campana- el tan solo afirmo con la cabeza y comenzaron a avanzar hacia su salón

**CASA HIRAGUIZAWA**

**7.30am**

Un gato negro con unas pequeñas alas, estaba detrás de un puerta con su oído pegado a ella pretendía escuchar algo pero todo era en balde, ni un solo sonido y eso le preocupaba

SPI- llego gritando una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello largo y castaño, suelto, con un uniforme de saco azul muy bonita en verdad (no le daremos muchas alas a la chica eh jjijiji)- Que estas haciendo Spi

YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ- el pequeño se tapo la boca- Y no grites Nakuru- el gatito volvió a pegar su orejita a la puerta

Spinel que quieres ahí debe estar vacía, por cierto Eriol no ha bajado voy por el… Ahhhh no mejor no seguro ya salio y hasta en la escuela esta ya- la joven comenzó a avanzar

Eso es precisamente lo que hago el amo no ha bajado, ni siquiera creo que haya ido a dormir- dijo el gatito volando frente a ella

Como?? - dijo confundida- Eso no lo creo

Que no viste como llego ayer…

**FLASH BACK**

Eriol entro a la mansión sin cuidado una despreocupada Nakuru estaba acostada en uno de los finos sofás de la sala leyendo una revista, mientras que el gatito leía también, mas sin embargo leía un libro grande y pesado

Amo es tarde ahora si nos dirá por que llego hasta este momento- dijo el gato

Si Eriol por que llegaste tan tarde que paso- pregunto la chica, mientras se sentaba correctamente; pero el joven no dijo ni hizo nada directamente se encerró en la biblioteca y ya no lo vieron después de eso

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Es verdad- la joven se regreso hasta la puerta y toco suavemente- Eriol, Eriol estas ahí??- no recibió respuesta trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada- Magia- susurro la joven- Seguro no quiere que entremos que hacemos yo ya me tengo que ir es la hora justa para poder encontrarme con Touya- dijo pensativa- Mmmmm… Eriol me tengo que ir a la escuela, si no vas a ir pues tratare de estar aquí temprano y hablaremos amo, ya es tarde- tomo sus cosas- Nos veremos mas tarde spi- y salio de la casa

Dentro de la biblioteca un joven estaba recostado en el escritorio, con sus ojos comenzándose a abrir lentamente, tomo sus gafas que estaban a un lado de el, los coloco en su lugar, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el librero guardando varios libros en su poder, total era su calma en cuerpo, mas sin embargo su mete era un caos total, todavía tenia cada pensamiento, cada imagen, cada mirada triste… la desesperación ese era su problema estaba desesperado aun no cabía en su cabeza lo que había pasado… Tomoyo… la dulce señorita Daidouji había sido secuestrada el día de ayer y sus intentos de búsqueda eran en balde que pasaba, por mas que lo intentaba no la veía, no la encontraba, y toda la noche había intentado ese milagro, encontrarla, e ir por ella para que estuviera a salvo. Miro el reloj y no podía creerlo era sumamente tarde, salio de la biblioteca directo a su cuarto, tomo un uniforme limpio, y se metió a la ducha rápido, tal vez hizo un tiempo record en el baño bajo y solo lograba ver como su pequeño guardián negro, trataba de seguirle el paso; tomo un vaso de jugo y salio de la enorme casa.

**PRIMARIA TOMOEDA**

**7.40am**

Vamos Rika ya dinos- decía una niña de trenzas

Si Rika nos asustas, que es lo que sucede- pidió explicación la de gafas

No puedo, tiene que estar también Sakura, es muy, muy importante que ella este, creo que será a la que mas le afectara- dijo con voz triste la pelirroja

Pues… las cosas de Sakura ya están ahí pero nadie la ha visto- dijo Chiharu

Si es verdad desde que llegue no la eh visto- comento Naoko

Pues tenemos que esperarla, pobre creo que será la que mas le afecte sinceramente-

Que me va a afectar Rika- pregunto una castaña detrás de ella

Hay Sakura- dijo con pena- es que…- miraba a Shaoran- lo que pasa…- las palabras no salían

Con permiso- dijo li al darse cuenta que su presencia no era requerida

Vengan síganme- Rika las guió hasta el pasillo no había nadie ya y aun les quedaba tiempo antes de la clase- lo que pasa… hay… lo que sucede es que…. Bueno esta mañana….Mmmmm verán esta mañana mi mama y yo…- se aclaro la garganta- Pues veíamos las noticias… y pues dieron la noticia… la noticia de que… Tomoyo… Tomoyo fue se… secuestrada- las chicas cubrieron su baca evitando soltar un grito mas sin embargo la castaña permanecía callada y de mirada baja, dio un largo suspiro

Yo ya lo sabia…-dijo la castaña en voz apenas audible- Sabia que habían secuestrado a Tomoyo desde ayer- dijo mientras se sentaba recargada en la pared y abrazaba sus piernas

Por que no nos hablaste de inmediato hubiéramos ido con tigo- dijo Rika mientras se ponía a su altura- Debiste habernos llamado Sakura

Lo siento pero todo paso tan rápido que apenas si lo asimilo- dijo en el mismo tono de voz casi inaudible-

Fue cuando estuviste en su casa- la castaña asintió

Cuando Shaoran, Eriol y yo llegamos la policía ya estaba ahí, yo me preocupe, y cuando entramos la señora Sonomi me dijo que Tomoyo había sido secuestrada- se notaba la tristeza de la oji-verde- fue tanta mi impresión que dicen me desmaye, en ese momento los secuestradores llamaron pero que no han pedido nada… aun-

Hay Sakura me imagino por lo que pasaste… es decir todas somos amigas pero tu y Tomoyo… tienen un lazo muy especial sakura- dijo Chiharu también a la altura de la niña

No se preocupen estoy bien… es solo que… no creí que darían la noticia tan pronto- dijo la niña aun en el piso- Pensé que seria un poco después- levantando la cabeza

Sakura no te preocupes pronto ella aparecerá y estará de vuelta con nosotras ya lo veras- dijo la niña de lentes- Ella va a estar muy bien estoy segura- dijo pero en su voz se notaba la inseguridad de sus palabras-

Yo…- la castaña de ojos verdes fue interrumpida por la voz del profesor

Señoritas que hacen aquí deberían estar dentro del aula ya- dijo el apuesto profesor castaño

Siiii- las niñas que estaban alrededor de sakura se pusieron de pie de inmediato sin embargo la castaña demoro unos segundos mas, ellas entraron al aula de inmediato, El profesor detuvo a la oji-verde- Kinomoto esta bien- pregunto

Si profesor gracias- la niña entro se y se dirigió a su lugar pero noto que algo faltaba o mejor dicho alguien

**ENTRADA DE LA PRIMARIA**

**8.10am**

Un niño de lentes y cabello negro corría lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas en su mente solo pasaban tres ideas una, la linda señorita Daidouji que había sido secuestrada el día anterior, y dos que seguramente sakura se preocuparía ya lo presentía, y tres llegar a aula antes de que el profesor llegara cosa que seguramente ya era imposible

() Esto significa que todo ocurre al mismo tiempo creo que se usara poco bueno sigamos

Sakura no lo veía y sus ojos lo buscaban con desesperación cosa que había notado shaoran

Sakura que pasa- pregunto desde su lugar

Eriol, eriol no esta shaoran, donde esta eriol- decía en un susurro mientras aferraba sus manos a ambos costados de su mesa

Tranquila seguro solo se le hizo tarde- trato de calmar su preocupación

Pero y si no, shaoran si no es así que le habrá pasado- decía en el mismo tono mas sin embargo su voz temblaba; el profesor comenzó a tomar lista uno a uno, llego a la letra D, paso vario y…

Daidouji- nombro el profesor- alguien sabe por no ha venido daidouji- nadie contesto mientras que sakura estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso

Eriol ya había llegando a las escaleras y las subía en tiempo record mientras esquivaba a varios estudiantes que transitaban por los pasillos

El profesor ya iba en la letra G de la lista y no había señales de el que le había pasado el jamás había llegado tarde desde que lo conocía que pasaba por fin

Hiraguizawa- nombro el profesor y la puerta se abrió de golpe

Discúlpeme profesor me permite pasar… tuve algunos contratiempos… y no pude llegar temprano- dijo un (extrañamente) agitado eriol

Esta bien hiraguizawa pasa pero que sea la ultima vez que suceda- dijo el profesor y espero a que tomara su sitio

Si se lo aseguro profesor no volverá a pasar- el joven tomo su asiento y miro como Sakura suspiraba de alivio y relajaba un poco su cuerpo se había preocupado demasiado por el y eso no le gusto tenia que encontrar la forma de localizar a Tomoyo por que su expresión eres igual a la de el cansado y deprimido

**HORA DEL DESCANSO**

**10.30am**

Eriol- le llamo Sakura- Eriol que ah pasado por que llegaste tan tarde, es decir nunca lo has hecho desde que llegaste- dijo la oji-verde

Lo siento Sakura es solo que me quede dormido no paso nada- dijo tranquilamente el niño

Pero por que, estas bien Eriol- pregunto preocupada- No haz podido dormir bien, por que?- pregunto sakura

No sakura, no eh podido dormir muy bien me dolía la cabeza, pero no te preocupes estoy bien- aseguro eriol, mientras veía como shaoran llegaba con un jugo en su mano

Toma sakura bébelo por favor- dijo entregándole la bebida, la niña lo abrió no tenia caso discutirle a shaoran, aunque no tenia ganas de absolutamente nada, que llegase hasta su estomago, pero aun así lo tomo con calma-

Eriol me ah dicho que no llego temprano por que se sentía mal ayer, le dolía la cabeza- le comento al castaño

Sabia que no pasaba nada demasiado grave- dijo mirando de reojo al peli- negro- ¿O lo era?- pregunto

No ya estoy bien- sin mostrar sonrisa como comúnmente lo hacia, shaoran lo noto y no solo el mucho notaron el brusco cambio de actitud de Eriol y sobre todo sakura, eriol se veía un poco enfermo pálido, mas de lo normal, y sakura no era difícil notar su mirada triste, y su palidez, unas ligeras ojeras alrededor de sus bellos ojos lo hinchado y rojizo de ellos, se tendría que ser ciegos para que no lo notaran

**TOKIO **

**12.00pm**

Una cascada de cabello negro opacaba las manos atadas de la niña, la cual aunque ya lastimadas no dejaba de tratar de soltarlas su uniforme que siempre era impecable estaba algo arrugado, no había comido nada y eso comenzaba a afectarle, escuchaba durante la noche, las risas de hombres que no le brindaban absolutamente nada de confianza, tenia mucho miedo que estaría pasando allá afuera, temblaba cada vez que escuchaba puertas abrirse o cerrarse; o había visto nada desde el día anterior, estaba cansada no sabia cuanto había dormido no estaba segura ni de cuanto tiempo había pasado, así que seguía con su fallido intento de safar sus manos de su amarre.

Escucho voces de nuevo y escucho abrirse su puerta, por fin veía un poco de luz pero fue apagada de inmediato cuando alguien de afuera cerro la puerta con un sonido fuerte y seco, miro al hombre que llevaba un plato con un emparedado muy sencillo, una jarra de agua y un vaso, si eso deseaba mas que nada agua, pero no pudo ver su rostro ya que lo llevaba cubierto por un pasa montañas negro solo pudo ver el color de sus ojos, profundamente negros y vacíos de algún sentimiento.

Te voy a soltar para que te comas esto y mas te vale mocosa no intentar nada estupido; si no, te aseguro que no te va a ir muy bien- dijo el hombre con voz ronca se notaba que traba de cambiarla lo mas que pudiera, tomoyo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y por fin sintió sus manos liberadas, le ardían mucho por la tortuosa insistencia de querer soltarse, tomo de inmediato el vaso con agua y lo bebió de un solo trago se sirvió y mas y lo tomo con un poco mas de calma, tomo el emparedado y lo comió, con la mas posible calma que le daban sus nervios, ya que se dio cuenta como el hombre que se veía tosco, muy robusto y con poca higiene (lo decía por su ropa que estaba llena de suciedad) tomoyo se dedico a seguir sus ojos que se posaban en el pequeño e insignificante cuerpo que era el suyo al lado de ese hombre que parecía mas un orangután a un hombre, sus ojos recorría su cuerpo con algo extraño en ellos algo, que jamás había notado en los ojos de los adultos que ella conocía, pero claro seguramente ese tipo no era como a todos aquellos adultos amables que conocía.

La niña temblaba, y un horripilante escalofrió rondaba su espalda, olvidaba los modales al comer olvido que no se había bañado pero no sabia absolutamente nada desde hace tiempo

Disculpe- hablo con temor la niña- Me podría decir por favor la hora- Dijo con voz temblorosa

Son las 12:10pm niña- le contesto mientras miro su reloj de seguro mala calidad

Gracias- respondió ella con voz temblorosa

El hombre la seguía mirando de forma rara, mientras estaba de pie y se comenzaba a dirigir hacia ella, Tomoyo comenzaba a preocuparse seguro eso no era bueno hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta

Gordo, ya sal de ahí- se escucho una voz desde afuera mientras tocaba la puerta

Maldición- dijo por lo bajo- Si ya voy ato de nuevo a la mocosa

No déjala así un rato ya sal de ahí- se escucho desde fuera

El hombre salio, mientras azoto la puerta… Tomoyo suspiro de alivio y termino lo que al parecer sus captores llamaban "comida"

**PRIMARIA TOMOEDA **

**2:30pm**

Sakura vas a ir a la casa de Tomoyo?? -le pregunto Chiharu

Eh si voy a ir quiero saber que ha pasado-

Nosotras te acompañaremos Sakura- hablo Rika

Si queremos ayudar también a Tomoyo- hablo naoko

Claro pero… en verdad, no hay mucho que hacer- hablo con voz triste- Ayer no hicimos mucho solo esperar… Y sinceramente esperamos a nada- dijo con desden

Bueno, tal vez sea así sakura, pero queremos apoyar a la mama de Tomoyo, y también a ti que eres la que más lo necesita- dijo Rika

Gracias chicas- las cuatro se dieron un abrazo

Por fin salieron de la escuela y solo shaoran las acompañaba Eriol le había dicho que tenia cosas que hacer pero les pidió que le dieran sus mejores deseos a la señora Daidouji

**Mansión Daidouji**

**7:30pm**

Levaban cerca de cuatro horas y solo veían entrar y salir a los oficiales de policía las chicas hacia una hora habían deja a Sakura y Shaoran en la mansión no había mucho que decir, por entretenimiento hicieron la tarea que había en sus mochilas solo podían esperar, de repente el sonido del teléfono se escucho sakura se puso de pie al instante y esta se dirigió al despacho los policías preparaban todo para poder rastrear la llamada shaoran siguió de cerca de sakura y esta solo veía como Sonomi miraba con miedo el teléfono, el policía dio la señal podía contestar el teléfono

Diga?- se escucho la temblorosa voz de Sonomi

Buenas señora. Dígame le agrada mucho la policía mas que su hija?- escudo de nuevo esa voz modificada

No claro que no por favor mi hija como se esta ella?- lagrimas comenzaban a formase

Ella esta bien… por ahora, escuche bien si quiere que su hijita este bien haga que todos esos brutos se vayan de su casa mañana mismo o quiere no se algún recuerdo de su hija?- dijo con una voz maliciosa

No, no por favor no le hagan daño estarán fuera- hablo desesperada mientras se ponía de pie

Muy bien, muy bien es una buena niña sonomi, después le volveré a llamar- y dicho esto corto

Sonomi suspiro con temor y temblorosa, mientras tocaba su frente llena de sudor

Demonios lo perdimos- dijo el cadete que rastreaba la llamada

Que quiere hacer señora?- pregunto el policía a cargo

No quiero que a mi hija le toquen un solo cabello- dijo decidida- Tendrán que salir de aquí ella es lo mas importante- hablo con temor al recordar las palabras del secuestrador

Supongo que querrá que sigamos investigando-

Claro que lo quiero pero no aquí nos están vigilando y no me daré el lujo de que dañen a mi Tomoyo- dijo dejándose caer en el sillón

Bien tendrá su casa desalojada esta misma noche- el oficial dio las ordenes correspondientes y dejo solo a la mujer solo con los niños

Señora sonomi?- hablo la oji-verde con temor

Sakura querida- esta le extendió los brazos y ella se dirigió hacia ella para refugiarse en la otra- Tomoyo estará bien lo prometo Sakura ella estará con nosotras muy pronto-

Así estuvieron durante varios minutos cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta

Señora, le buscan dos personas- dijo la sirvienta la cual también se veía afectada como el resto de la servidumbre con la desaparición de la señorita de la casa

Quienes son- separándose con cuidado de la niña

El padre de la señorita kinomoto y su cuñado madame-

Hazlos pasar de inmediato- dijo sonomi poniéndose de pie al momento

Al despacho entraron dos hombres uno de ellos llevaba unas gafas, de cabello castaño su mirada denotaba preocupación y comprensión, la niña se lanzo a el y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, este la recibió de inmediato la cargo en sus brazos mientras ella se escondía en su cuello, e iba al sillón sentándose con ella en sus piernas.

El otro de un aspecto joven cabello negro, sus ojos miel y piel pálida denotaba que tenía un parentesco con la familia

William- dijo la mujer y se arrojo a los brazos, del único lazo que quedaba en la familia de su fallecido esposo, poco se veían pero siempre había estado al pendiente de Tomoyo siendo ella su única sobrina y familia de nuevo rompió en llanto

Tranquila sonomi tranquila- decía en tono consolador

Estoy desesperada no me dicen que quieren quiero a mi hija de vuelta William la quiero aquí con migo- decía en un mar de llanto

Y volverá estoy seguro- dijo el hombre mientras la dirigía al sillón donde se encontraban padre e hija

Sonomi se que no te agrado mucho, pero cuentas con mi familia para todo- dijo en tono consolador y de apoyo

Gracias profesor-

Dime cuantas veces han llamado-

Solo dos estoy desesperada William, mi hija debería estar aquí con migo con sakura- mientras veía tiernamente como sakura había caído a los brazos de Morfeo, en las piernas de su padre- Se ve que usted le proporciona seguridad, en cuanto llego note que no había dormido bien- dijo la joven dama

Es mi hija ese es mi trabajo, joven Li no lo había visto buenas noches-saludo cortes

Buenas noches señor Kinomoto- haciendo una reverencia ante el profesor

Debe estar encantado profesor-

A que te refieres?-

A que sakura tenga tan buenos amigos, el joven que vez ahí no ah dejado sola a sakura en todo lo que llevan aquí, anoche estuvieron hasta muy tarde y el y otro jovencito escoltaron a sakura hasta su casa- dijo mirando a sakura dormir placidamente

Pues si, mi hija sabe escoger a sus amistades- dijo simplemente a lo que el joven solo atino a ponerse rojo hasta las orejas

Profesor ahora que sakura se quedo dormida será mejor que la lleve a su cama a descansar lo nenecita-

Y tu también sonomi, no haz dormido nada se nota- dijo William

No lo logro aunque intente por todos los medios- hablo frustrada y sincera

Pues tienes que intentarlo, no lograremos nada si te enfermas sonomi- hablo el profesor

Si lo se- dijo pesadamente- Pero por favor lleve a sakura a su casa que duerma, y por favor quédese junto a ella- dijo mirándola con ternura

Así lo haré sonomi- observo a su pequeña- Vendremos mañana, seguro sakura no querrá separarse de ti-

Gracias- se acerco a la niña y beso dulcemente su frente

Joven li permítame llevarlo a su casa por favor-

Eh… esto... no es necesario puedo irme solo- dijo el chico nervioso

No seria molestia por favor-

Estaba bien gracias-

Bueno entonces nos vamos sonomi, mañana estaré aquí temprano después de llevar a sakura a la escuela, esta bien?-

Claro gracias profesor- sonomi agradeció haciendo una reverencia y los acompaño hasta el auto rojo del líder de la familia Kinomoto

Joven li podría ir atrás y cuidar de sakura, para que no se despierte, por favor-

Eh… claro- el niño chino subió a la parte trasera mientras el señor kinomoto metía a sakura y quedara cómoda, esta inconcientemente se movió hasta que su cabeza quedo en las piernas el joven chino, ante el acto este se sonrojo pero aprovecho para apreciar lo linda que era esta y acariciaba con cuidado su rostro, cuidando que el señor kinomoto no lo viera, que le explicaría?

Dígame por donde vive para poder llevarlo- mirando al frente

OH si- miro a sakura y lo pensó- señor será mejor que primero lleve a sakura a su casa si no cuando me baje se despertara y estoy seguro ya no volverá a dormir

Estas seguro?-

Si-

Muy bien- el trayecto fue demasiado corto para el gusto de shaoran se estaciono frente a la casa iba a sacar a sakura cuando el niño ya comenzaba a salir del auto con sakura en brazos, esto sorprendió al profesor- si la toma usted despertara- explico simplemente, el señor se dirigió a abrir la puerta en la sala ya lo esperaba su hijo cuando miro al pequeño con su hermana en brazos iba a estallar pero su padre lo detuvo

Shhh, ella viene dormida es mejor que la lleve a su habitación-

Pero…-

Es lo mejor- mientras observaba al joven subir rumbo a la habitación de sakura, el señor kinomoto retenía como podía a touya en la planta baja

-------------------

Shaoran al entrar a la habitación buscaba rastros del guardián del sol del cual no había ni pista este esperaba al señor kinomoto tal vez le ayudaría para poder cobijar a Sakura pero el no llegaba y comenzaba a cansarse, Sakura rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del niño mientras que esta escondía su cara en el con cuidado la recostó, y con el mismo cuidado trato de arroparla esta jamás despertó lo que tranquilizo al joven, por un momento se quedo ahí arrodillado a la cama de Sakura y observándola con detenimiento acaricio su rostro y retiro un mechón que lo cubría, sonreía ante su propio acto. Por fin se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, el señor kinomoto lo esperaba en la entrada.

No ira a ver a Sakura- pregunto inocente y curioso

Estoy seguro que la dejaste bien- sonrió al castaño, a lo que este solo atino a sonrojarse- Hijo llevare al joven a su casa vigila a Sakura que no se despierte no durmió bien

Claro- mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Shaoran, el cual lo ignoro olímpicamente

---------------

**Casa Kinomoto **

**5:30am**

Sakura se despertó después de luchar con su organismo por unas horas mas de sueño a lo cual perdió inevitablemente cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a su padre, estaba sentado al pie de la cama recargado a la pared con sus gafas fuera de su lugar, con cuidado se quito las cobijas y se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama, lo único que recordaba es que pasaba de un tranquilizante calor corporal a uno mas calido, no mas. Trataba de moverse con cuidado y rebuscaba a kero por la habitación el cual no encontró, suspiro y trato de ponerse de pie, pero fallo y su padre despertó inevitablemente.

Hija buenos días-

Buenos días papa-

Descansaste?- pregunto poniéndose de pie

Si, gracias pero y tu por que te quedaste en esa posición tan poco cómoda-

Veraz cuando regrese de dejar al joven Li a su casa, pues tu hermano ya te había puesto la pijama y me quede aquí con tigo, tome tu mamo y ya no la soltaste hasta hace un rato- dijo con una sonrisa

En serio- dijo sorprendida

En serio- se acerco y la hizo sentarse- Sabes hasta cierto punto me recordó a cuando eras pequeña- dijo con aire soñador

Así? Por que?-

Veraz cuando eras pequeñita solías hacer eso, tanto con tu madre como con migo, cuando parecía que tenias miedo, tu sujetabas fuertemente su dedo hasta que te quedabas dormida y cuando trataba de retirarse, te quejabas amenazando con despertarte- rió con nostalgia- Tu madre nunca dudo en dejarte así a nuestro lado hasta que tu nos soltabas, me recordó mucho esto por eso no me moví de aquí para que no despertaras- termino de relatar el profesor

De verdad?- pregunto sonrojada y a la vez feliz de escuchar esa pequeña anécdota de ella y sus padres sobre todo de su madre

Así es- hubo un momento de silencio- Es aun muy temprano yo te llevare a la escuela, así que duerme un poco mas, y yo haré lo mismo esta bien?-

Si- no quería decirle a su padre que seria inútil perdió la batalla contra su cuerpo y la cama misma el señor Kinomoto salio de la habitación y esta comenzó a buscar a kero, marco a su celular ya que no estaba ahí.

--------------------

Diga?- hablo una voz adormilada

Kero? Donde estas?- pregunto Sakura

Sakurita buenos días, estoy en casa del chiquillo-

Y que se supone que hace ahí-

Veras, salí a buscar a Tomoyo y cuando regrese tu padre estaba ahí con tigo supuse que no se iría de ahí en toda la noche y por eso vine aquí-

Gracias-

Por que?- dijo sin comprender

Por tratar de encontrar a Tomoyo- dijo triste

No es nada Sakurita Tomoyo también es mi amiga y estoy preocupado por ella- dijo consoladoramente

Lo se, como todos-

Sakurita, aun es demasiado temprano, vamos trata de dormir de nuevo, te hará bien- dijo con un tono de ruego, escucho un suspiro por parte de la niña

Si kero, lo intentare, bueno ten mucho cuidado al regresar, que nadie te vea, de acuerdo?-

Claro Sakura, descansa un poco mas por favor-dicho esto Sakura corto la comunicación saco el libro de las cartas y comenzó a barajearlas, las repartió en la forma que kero le había enseñado y las mismas cartas, imposible localizarlas, y ella al no poseer magia no podía sentir su presencia, la niña suspiro con frustración y volvió a hacerlo hasta que dieron las 7, se vistió y bajo con pesadez, tendría que fingir que si durmió, su padre ya estaba ahí poniendo el desayuno en la mesa, y Touya leía el periódico

Buenos días pequeña Sakura-

Buenos días papa, buenos días hermano- rayos se dijo a si misma por mas que tratara su voz no salía natural

Si dormiste verdad?- pregunto su papa tomando su lugar

Eh?... así claro dormí un poco mas- Sakura sintió las miradas de ambos hombres, y sentía como si leyeran en su mente

Me alegro- dijo con poca convicción

El desayuno fue en silencio, nadie pronuncio palabra, era extraño la hora de la comida era la que mas disfrutaban, pero la situación no lo permitió, la menor de los Kinomoto termino y su padre levanto los platos.

La familia completa subió al auto rojo del señor Kinomoto, Sakura iba al frente, y el transcurso que era mas corto en coche, en silencio, Sakura ya podía ver el edificio y desabrochaba su cinturón.

Hija, pasare por ti cuando salgas te parece- deteniendo el auto

Si- fue la simple respuesta touya también bajo

Yo aquí bajo, será mejor que vayas con la señora Daidouji- dijo cerrando la puerta

Claro cuídense- dicho esto el auto comenzó a avanzar

Sakura- lamo su hermano

Que pasa- su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, pareciera era lo mas entretenido del mundo

Si tu estas triste, tomoyo lo estará, si tu no duermes bien y te enfermas a tomoyo no le gustara, hazlo por ella monstruo, estoy seguro volverá y no te preocupes, no permitirá que te dañen- dicho esto Touya siguió su camino, dejando a una confundida Sakura

Quien no permitirá que me dañen?-

Primaria tomoeda

Descanso

Sakura se alejaba de las chicas que trataban de darle ánimos, comenzaba a enfadarse, ya la escuela sabia lo de Tomoyo y solo habían pasado tres días, y no solo eso ahora hablaban a espaldas de Tomoyo, y de Sakura diciendo miles de tonterías, Sakura aceptaba que la imaginación de un niño era grande pero de eso a decir que se había auto secuestrado para huir con un novio que no existía, no lo podía creer. Estaba en el único lugar solo que encontró la fuente, esa fuente donde tantas veces había compartido con su amiga momentos de alegría…

Tomoyo te necesito amiga, por favor… se fuerte resiste- dijo al viento esperando que su mensaje llegara a los oídos de su amiga

**Continuara….**

**Bien aquí el tercer capitulo que espero disfruten gracias por sus reviews ya veremos que pasa a nuestra querida Tomoyo de nuevo gracias esos mensajitos son los que me dan apoyo para seguir GRACIAS!!!**

**MATTA NE!!!**

**ATTE**

**$åkü®îtå Lî 007**


	4. Nunca mas

**La Nena**

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen para mi desgracia, pertenecen a las CLAMP y la canción en la que me base Bitácora de un secuestro tampoco me pertenece, es del maravilloso Ricardo Arjona, si es que tengo que aclarar no quiero a una manada de abogados tras de mi jejeje así que sin mas empecemos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cinco meses después **

**Tokio**

**4:30pm**

Tomoyo abrió los ojos pesadamente, esta cansada, seguía sumida en esa terrible oscuridad, el cautiverio ya había hecho su efecto, se notaba demasiado delgada, estaba mas pálida de lo normal en sus tobillos y en sus muñecas habían marcas rojas que inútilmente trataba siempre de safar las cuerdas pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse, tenia unos cuantos golpes en su cara, por querer que le dijeran cuanto tiempo estaría ahí, ella misma se había sorprendido de su actitud…

**Flash Back**

**Tokio**

**1:30pm**

Tomoyo estaba ahí sentada en esa misma silla donde duraba horas, tal vez días hasta que se dignaban a soltarla para comer una miserable comida y agua…

Bien mocosa ya sabes sin hacer cosas estupidas, y todo estará bien- dijo entrando el mismo hombre de siempre, estaba asustada de el, de su mirada y su actitud

Si- dijo en un susurro, ella comenzó a comer desesperada y a la vez asqueada tenía meses sin bañarse y a lo más que llegaba era a lavar un poco su cara con la jarra de agua que le daban, pero no ayudaba mucho

Gordo ven querrás escuchar esto- gordo que apodo tan mas adecuado pensó, lo vio salir y se le ocurrió pegarse a la puerta, esta escuchando claramente la voz de ese hombre siempre alterada de la normalidad

Escuche bien Sonomi ya le había dicho que quería a la policía fuera de esto, y usted sigue acudiendo a ella… no me importa, su hija esta bien que mas quiere apéguese a mis reglas…. Vaya con que se revela- dijo con burla- Pues no se tal vez quiera que le envié un regalito por parte de su hija, se de buena fuente que canta bien, su lengua tal vez?... bien entonces quiero a la policía fuera- dijo en un grito, todos comenzaron a reír después de haber colgado el teléfono, pero las risas cesaron cuando oyeron los golpes de tras de una puerta y gritos desesperados…

MAMA NO, YA QUIERO QUE ME SAQUEN DE AQUÍ!!!- gritaba Tomoyo mientras golpeaba la puerta

La dejaste sin atar?- pregunto el líder en susurro

Estaba comiendo nunca pensé que-

Claro por que todo te lo tienen que decir verdad imbesil- dijo dándole un golpe en la cara, mientras los gritos y exigencias de la niña seguían

SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!, HÁGANLO, QUIERO IR A MI CASA- gritaba la niña, unos de los hombres en la sala se dirigía al pequeño cuarto pero el líder lo detuvo, quito el pasamontañas de las manos de el "Gordo" y se lo puso, camino a zancadas y abrió la puerta de golpe logrando que la niña cayera, Tomoyo levanto la cara para ver a un hombre de traje perfectamente planchado y sin errores su rostro era cubierto como el de su otro raptor, solo podía ver sus ojos oscuros y sin sentimiento pero algo en ellos le recordaban a alguien, ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a paso seguro a el.

Sáqueme ya de aquí, dígale a mi madre lo que quiere y entrégueme estoy harta, estoy enferma y sucia ya no quiero estar mas aquí- dijo con exigencia

Así que quieres irte?- pregunto forzando su voz y con ironía

SI EXIJO QUE ME DEJEN LIBRE- Tomoyo comenzó a golpear su pecho con sus pequeños puños

No me toques maldita bastarda- y aventó a Tomoyo contra el piso

Déjeme ir- hablo con lagrimas

Pues que crees, no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que a mi se me antoje, y claro tu querida madre pague una muy buena suma- hablaba con burla a la niña, la cual sintió un fuego encenderse dentro de ella estaba enojada triste, y débil

ES USTED SEÑOR UN MALDITO BASTARDO, SEGURO UN BUENO PARA NADA, QUE SOBREVIVE DE OTROS- el hombre de traje al escuchar esto solo atino a llenarse mas de odio, alzo su puño y golpeo a la niña en la cara, lo cual abrió de inmediato su labio y de su nariz corrió un chorro de sangre. Ella le vio con temor y trato de alejarse de el, pero este la tomo de su cabello…

Escucha mocosa inservible no colmes mi paciencia que si no, olvídate volver a ver la luz del sol- dicho esto la lanzo con toda su fuerza contra la pared

**Fin Flash Back**

Tomoyo aun sentía su cara arder, y su cuerpo débil, la falta de alimento habían ayudado al golpe por que lo sentía aun demasiado dolor aunque ya habían pasado horas, se sentía miserable una depresión crónica la azotaba, ahora pensaba que era mejor la muerte a seguir en ese infierno... escucho la puerta abrirse y lo vio ahí, ese hombre que siempre veía llevarle la imitación de comida y agua… pero notaba algo diferente en el abría con sumo cuidado la puerta, y en su mirada veía una decisión que temía.

Te voy a soltar para que comas, ya llevas una semana solo de agua tienes que comer- decía con extraña dulzura, esto le daba miedo y nada de confianza en el, pero tenia ya demasiada hambre

Gracias- dijo sintiendo sus pequeñas manos y pies libres, los froto con cuidado y tomo el plato que tenia unos tallarines calientes, Tomoyo se sorprendió y agradeció al cielo desde hacia mucho no comía nada caliente y decente, puso el plato en un pequeño cajón de madera, y se arrodillo frente a este dando gracias por la comida, ella comía con gusto sentir algo caliente en su garganta le ayudaba mucho, mientras que el "Gordo" la miraba detenidamente La estudiaba y eso le daba un enorme miedo a Tomoyo pero lo olvidaba, por que tenia hambre comía con calma para que no la ataran de nuevo tan rápido, esas habían sido las ordenes _"Si le dan de comer a esa maldita bastarda quiero que la aten de inmediato, cuando allá terminado", _pero el no parecía darle mucha importancia a la orden, se acerco con sumo cuidado como para no asustarla, pero esta reacciono cuando sintió su pesada mano sobre su cabello sucio por la falta de un baño

Shhh, shhh, no te haré daño bonita- decía mientras acariciaba su cabello- No, no voy a hacerte daño- el bajo su mano hasta su cuello

Que hace- dijo alarmada y alejándose de el

Nada preciosa, solo lo que eh querido hacer desde que llegaste aquí- se acerco peligrosamente, y ella quería huir pero era una perdida de tiempo no había mucho a donde huir- Ya no corras no tiene caso

NO!!! ALÉJESE DE MI, AUXILIO- estaba muy asustada, pero el hombre fue mas rápido que ella y la tomo del cabello, esta trataba de safarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte- NO DÉJEME POR FAVOR NO, NO- gritaba con desesperación

No tiene caso que grites niña, no hay nadie estamos solos- dijo con notable deseo y lujuria en su voz

NO POR FAVOR SUÉLTEME…NO!!!- Tomoyo estaba apoyada bruscamente contra la pared y aquel hombre, recorría su pequeño cuerpo con desesperación, este se deleitaba con mas fuerza ya que la niña seguía con su uniforme y la falda le facilitaba todo, rompió con facilidad su blusa- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- ya estaba desesperada cansada y luchar no hacia mucha diferencia estaba ahí frente a ese horrible hombre semidesnuda era su fin, su inocencia se había ido, ya no quedaría nada, nunca volvería a ser la misma Tomoyo, siempre estaría presente ese horrible recuerdo… Tomoyo ya no luchaba con tanta fuerza, solo lloraba cuando sintió que le quitaban de encima el enorme peso del hombre, abrió sus ojos mirando como el hombre de traje lo golpeaba y sacaba a patadas de la habitación con los pantalones abajo, Tomoyo escucho muchos gritos y como el "gordo" suplicaba por su perdón, por su vida, Tomoyo trataba de cubrirse la puerta había sido cerrada y ahí estaba ella, no sabia que pasaba pero los gritos callaron con el sonido de un disparo…

SAQUEN SU ASQUEROSO CUERPO DE MI VISTA, QUÉMENLO ENTIÉRRENLO, HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN PERO NO QUIERO VERLO AQUÍ- escucho esa voz furiosa y el miedo corrió por cada una de sus células escucho fuertes pasos acercándose a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y Tomoyo solo atino a tratar de cubrirse, pero seguía llorando se acorralo en una esquina estaba cansada, se sentía sucia, y el miedo de que ese hombre aun con la pistola en mano le hiciera algo.

LOIS DAME TU CAMISA- grito

Que?- pregunto desconcertado

QUE ME DES TU CAMISA, MALDITA SEA!!!- gritaba furioso, el tipo llamado Lois se quito la camisa y se la lanzo, este a su vez cuando la tuvo en su mano se la lanzo a Tomoyo

Pontela- dijo con voz fuerte- QUIERO QUE LE TRAIGAN ALA MOCOSA AGUA PARA QUE SE LAVE, Y QUE NADIE ESTE AHÍ CUANDO LO ESTE HACIENDO ENTIENDEN- Todos asintieron- Y EN CUANTO TERMINE LA VUELVAN A AMARRAR- el hombre cerro con un fuerte golpe la puerta mientras la niña escuchaba mucho movimiento fuera de su encierro, a los pocos minutos le llevaron un bote con suficiente agua, Tomoyo lo agradeció al cielo, sin embargo no se movió hasta que se encontró sola, ella se lavo mas que la cara por fin, su piel nívea ya estaba demasiado sucia y esta intentaba por todos los medios que se viera de su color natural pero con solo agua no serviría, cuando termino se puso la camisa que le habían dado y dejo su falda escolar aun, la camisa le llegaba al muslo dejando ver su falda, ella solo esperaba que cumplieran las ordenes del jefe y fueran a atarla de nuevo.

A los minutos ya estaba atada de pies y manos de nuevo ya no se esforzaba en tratar de safarse sabia que solo se hacia daño, su seria desnutrición la preocupaba hasta a ella, pero mas le preocupaba el hecho de cómo estaría su madre…

**Mansión Hiraguizawa**

**9:30pm**

Eriol se encontraba en el estudio encerrado sin que nadie interfiriera como lo hacia hace cinco meses, siempre solo, en su estudio leyendo miles de libros, tratando cientos de hechizos que no daban resultado, por mas que trataba, no la encontraba necesitaba encontrarla… por que… por que nesecitaba encontrarla?, era estupido ya no entendía nada, si lo sabia sentía cierta atracción hacia ella, y como no hacerlo si ella era tan linda y madura, tan inteligente, sensible, una cascada de cabellos negros que le encantaba observar desde su asiento en silencio, y ese dulce aroma a violetas que siempre encontraba en ella, solo era una atracción? O era algo más? No, solo es atracción, pero si era así entonces… por que la necesidad de encontrarla deprisa, claro para avanzar tenía que encontrarla pronto por que si no Sakura no tendría la fuerza suficiente para cambiar las cartas, no se concentraría, y terminarían como cartas comunes y corrientes, pero por que, por que no la encontraba…

Por que- dijo apenas audible- Por que- un poco mas fuerte- POR QUE!!!- hablo a todo pulmón un grito que se escucho en toda la casa, cosa que alerto a sus guardianes estos entraron por la fuerza al estudio y lo que vieron era para recordar, el tranquilo e imperturbable, el burlón, el gentil, el risueño, el misterioso Eriol Hiraguizawa había perdido el control, estaba rompiendo las hojas de un libro antiguo y la arrojaba al fuego de la chimenea, tomo un montón mas de libros que estaban en el escritorio y todos los lanzo al fuego, Nakuru se apresuro a detenerlo

Eriol basta deja de hacer eso- tratando de alejarlo de la chimenea así evitar que siguiera destruyen sus libros

NOO!!! SUÉLTAME, DÉJAME EN PAZ NAKURU ES UNA ORDEN DÉJAME!!- la reencarnación de clow pateaba con todas sus fuerzas pero Nakuru al ser mas alta que el no pudo hacer mucho- TE EH DICHO QUE ME DEJES NAKURU!!!- dijo con voz furiosa

Eriol te tienes que calmar todo estará bien, por favor-

ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES, POR QUE TRATO- decía mientras se calmaba poco a poco- no entiendes?, no le encentro… a ella… por mas que lo intento, no la veo, no la siento, no esta aquí, para ver su sonrisa, para verla filmar a Sakura- decía cayendo de rodillas junto a Nakuru- yo la necesito… la amo…- dijo apenas audible para los oídos de Nakuru y spinel, estos se sorprendieron ante la confesión, pero que podían hacer, su amo estaba destrozado lleno de frustraciones y tristezas, todo por que se había enamorado, Nakuru sintió algo tibio que caía sobre su mano, la retiro y fue grande su sorpresa, Eriol estaba …llorando…

**Hospital central de Tomoeda**

**11:30pm**

Fujitaka estaba esperando al doctor, junto a sus hijos y el joven Li era la tercera vez en cinco meses que Sonomi Daidouji iba a parar al hospital, las preocupaciones, la desesperación, y el stres del secuestro de su hija estaban llevándose su juventud y su fuerza

Señor Kinomoto- llamo el doctor

Si- se acerco al doctor

La señora Daidouji sufrió un colapso nervioso muy fuerte, ya se encuentra bien, pero… me temo que si no se cuida volverá a recaer, entiendo que su situación no es para nada fácil pero ahora esta sedada y podrá dormir que es lo que mas necesita en este momento, tiene idea cuantos días lleva en vela?-

Tres día en vela doctor- contesto William recién llegando

Joven Daidouji-

Lamento no haber llegado antes… como sigue?-

Pues le decía al señor Kinomoto que ella debe preocuparse un poco por ella misma, aunque se que la situación es muy tensa si no se cuida puede entrar en un estado critico sus nervios están siendo destrozados- dijo el doctor

Yo me encargare de que Sonomi duerma doctor- hablo el arqueólogo

Yo igual de mi cuenta corre- dijo con seguridad, pero a Touya le sonaba poco convincente de su parte, después de lo que había pasado esa tarde y la razón por la que Sonomi había ido al hospital

**Flash Back**

El teléfono sonó en la mansión Sonomi levanto e teléfono con mucho temor

Si?- escucho la exigencia del secuestrador y se molesto demasiado ya estaba harta- Y QUE QUIERE QUE HAGA QUE LO DEJE SALIRSE CON LA SUYA ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADO- todos se sorprendieron pero de repente Sonomi palideció de golpe- NO, NO POR FAVOR NO LA DAÑE SOLO ESO LE SUPLICO…esta bien yo lo haré- y dicho esto colgo

Es listo necesito cuando menos ocho minutos para que la localización y nunca dura mas de eso- dijo el jefe de la policía el único en toda la casa

Quiere a toda la policía fuera… amenazo con dañar a mi hija… no me daré el lujo de que la lastimen… quiero a la policía fuera de mi casa, ya no puede haber nadie mas aquí, nos esta vigilando y no puedo, no puedo- Sonomi se puso de pie y camino dos pasos para después caer desmayada

Fujitaka que estaba cerca de ella alcanzo a evitar su caída, la cargo y la llevaron al hospital

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura observaba como el señor William caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía nervioso, y quien no, todos los que estaban en esa sala estaban sumamente nerviosos ya habían pasado cinco meses y los secuestradores, solo se encargaban de hacer sufrir a la señora Daidouji y a los que se preocupaban por ella, solo jugaban no pedían nada aun, y eso hacia mas notoria la tensión y el estrés que había en el ambiente.

Pero Sakura observaba con cuidado al cuñado de la empresaria, y desde que lo vio por vez primera algo no estaba bien en el, no confiaba en William Daidouji

Sakura- le hablo su hermano, esta giro su cabeza hacia el distraídamente- Quieres irte a casa a dormir, mañana es domingo así que estará bien que mañana te levantes tarde-

A casa?- pregunto como no reconociera la palabra

Si Sakura a casa-

Es que no quiero dejar a la señora Sonomi-

Ella estará bien estoy seguro, además papá se quedara con ella, no tienes de que preocuparte-

Pero entonces papá estaría solo-

No te preocupes, si quieres yo puedo llevarlos- dijo el cuñado de Sonomi

No quiero- hablo Sakura- es decir no quisiera causarle molestias-

Así es, yo los llevare- apareciendo el señor Fujitaka- No se moleste William, llevare a mi hija y el joven Li a casa, hijo por favor cuida a sonomi que yo regresare pronto- se acerco al joven y dijo esto solo para sus oídos- no te separes de Sonomi, quédate con ella, por favor- el joven asintió con la cabeza- Vamos hija-

Si, Shaoran vamonos, pero papá te tardaras mas llevando a Shaoran a su casa-

No hay problema, si me permite puedo llamar desde su casa y así pasaran por mi, y puede regresar mas rápido- hablo por fin el joven descendiente

Si, me parece buena idea- mientras bajaban en el elevador

A mi también, hija estarás bien si te quedas sola un rato mas en casa-

Bueno… yo…-

Entiendo, hija me harías un favor- hablo cuado llegaron al estacionamiento (oigan ese elevador si que es rápido)

Si-

Adelántate y abre el auto por mi si?-

Claro- la niña tomo las llaves y avanzo a paso rápido, el joven chino la iba a alcanzar pero el profesor lo detuvo

Joven Li, podría hacerme un favor-

Eh, claro señor lo que quiera- deteniendo su paso para ir al de el-

Vera, mi hija sigue muy nerviosa, dudo que llegue a descansar en cuanto llegue, y estar sola no le ayudara mucho, si le digo que me quedo con ella me, pedirá que vuelva, así que me preguntaba si le molestaría quedarse con ella hasta que volvamos, además para serle sincero, me sentiría mas seguro si estoy yo con sonomi a su cuñado, tal vez exagero pero… algo en el joven Daidouji no hace que me sienta del todo a gusto-

Comprendo, creo que a Sakura tampoco le simpatiza mucho, es decir definitivamente no quiso que el la llevara…pero Yo? Quiere que yo este con Sakura?- dijo atónito a la propuesta

Si usted, vera usted le proporciona seguridad a la pequeña Sakura, me doy cuanta que a su lado se siente bien, por eso me atrevo a pedirle este enorme favor-

Bueno claro, por mi esta bien- sonrojado ante las ultima palabras del arqueólogo- _Sakura se siente segura con migo_- pensó el chico aun mas sonrojado- creo que a su hijo tampoco le simpatiza cierto?-

Así es, además por eso le pedí que no se separe de Sonomi, así que si preferiría volver-cuando llegaron al auto la niña ya estaba a bordo en el asiento delantero, el joven subió a la parte de atrás y se pusieron en marcha, tras pasar varios minutos (esta bien muchos minutos) llegaron a la casa Kinomoto, los niños se bajaron junto con sus mochilas, la niña le dijo que estarían bien que se fuera ya al hospital, Fujitaka acepto y partió, Sakura abrió la casa y juntos entraron al domicilio

El teléfono esta ahí, para que puedas llamar Shaoran-

Ehhh… si claro… oye Sakura- dijo sonrojado

Si?-

No te gustaría que me quedase con tigo… digo hasta que vengan tu padre y tu hermano- dijo

OH… eto… bueno, si me gustaría la verdad, pero ya es muy tarde no te parece?-

Bueno si, un poco, pero por mi esta bien… quieres que me quede?- pregunto con cautela

Silencio, parecía no estar muy segura, era tarde y ya había causado bastantes molestias a su joven amigo- Si… por favor… no quiero estar sola sinceramente- dijo cabizbaja

Bien entonces llamare a wei y le avisare-

Si, iré a preparar te- la joven se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con todos los seguros que esta tenia, una costumbre que había adquirido meses atrás

Shaoran marcaba el número de su casa mientras que un visitante llegaba a la habitación de la joven Card Captors

---------

**Habitación de Sakura**

**12:30am**

El guardián del sol escucho como, tocaban suavemente la ventana de su joven señora, este al ver de quien se trataba abrió de inmediato, Yue el guardián de la luna entro a la habitación la suavidad y elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

Yue-

Kerberos-

Que haces aquí- pregunto Kerberos

Estoy preocupado Kerberos, han pasado cinco meses desde la desaparición de la joven Tomoyo, y desde entonces no han ocurrido cosas extrañas, las cartas no han sido cambiadas en su totalidad y si esto sigue así terminaran como cartas comunes y corrientes-

Lo se- dijo bajando la cabeza- Pero debes entender que Sakura ahora no esta en condiciones para cambiar las cartas-

Entiendo… pero también tenemos que buscar por el bien de las cartas Kerberos, somos sus guardianes y es el legado de nuestro amo Clow-

Lo se- su cabeza esta baja- Como estas tu Yue-

Yukito sigue comiendo y durmiendo de mas, trata de llenar ese vació, pero por ahora estoy bien- mintió el guardián

Sakura no esta bien, ni física, y mucho menos mentalmente, así que no podemos hacer mucho, aunque ella intentase cambiar las cartas, se arriesgaría demasiado, un error fatal para ella, y no voy a permitir que a ella le suceda algo- hablo decidido el guardián del sol

Muy bien, solo nos queda esperar a que la joven Tomoyo aparezca, y así ella se recupere-

Si, hago lo que puedo todas las noches salgo a buscarla pero, no siento su esencia, la esencia de Tomoyo es especial, y lo se aunque no tenga magia la tiene, y no la encuentro, tampoco las cartas la localizan, y eso me preocupa, sabes lo que puede significar eso?-

Que alguien esta interfiriendo en su búsqueda-

Me temo que si, pero quien querría hacerle ese daño a Sakura y sobre todo que tenga el poder para hacerlo- dijo desconcertado

No tengo ni idea- dijo frió el guardián- Por ahora, trata que Sakura se cuide, su esencia mágica disminuye peligrosamente, no puede perder lo que ha logrado ganar- dijo poniéndose de pie

Lo se- dijo triste

Me marcho, cuídale Kerberos es nuestro principal trabajo- dicho esto el guardián lunar salio de la misma forma que entro, al cabo de unos minutos Sakura entro a la habitación dejando su mochila y buscando ropa para cambiarse, aun llevaba consigo el uniforme

Hola Kero- saludo sin mucho animo

Sakurita, como estas?- pregunto tratando de sonar animado

Igual que siempre- mientras se cambiaba

No han tenido noticias?- pregunto con esperanza

No Kero nada aun, pero la señora Sonomi esta en el hospital-

Que le paso!-

Pues según el doctor un colapso nervioso, además de la falta de sueño-

Lo vez, lo vez, eso te pasara a ti si no duermes Sakura- le regaño su guardián, esta suspiro y vio el libro de las cartas sobre su escritorio, se dirigió a el y lo tomo en sus manos, lo miraba con detenimiento, y lo abrazo fuertemente

Que vamos a hacer Kero?- esperando la respuesta del guardián

A que te refieres?- pregunto con temor

No se han terminado de cambiar las cartas, que vamos a hacer tu me dijiste que si no las cambiábamos… terminarían como cartas comunes y corrientes, y no quiero que eso pase- dijo abrazando mas fuerte el libro

Sakura…- el guardián se sorprendió, no creía que ella si quiera recordara eso, su mundo giraba sobre la búsqueda de Tomoyo- Yooo… no lo se Sakura, pero sabes que no las debes cambiar así, además…. Tu no estas bien… estas muy mal mental y físicamente…. Cambiarlas seria un riesgo enorme en este momento- se sincero el guardián, la niña suspiro y abrió el libro

Les prometo que encontraremos a Tomoyo pronto y las cambiare por completo solo aguanten un poco mas por favor- dicho esto cerro el libro y lo guardo, Sakura se dirigió a la puerta- Shaoran esta abajo y tomaremos algo de te, se quedara hasta que vuelvan mi hermano y mi papa quieres venir?- pregunto sin animo

Si- el guardián la siguió, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta un resplandor salio del cajón de la niña

-----------

**Un lugar desconocido**

**12:30am**

Esto no puede seguir así, que no le importan si quiera ellas?- pregunto una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos, se notaba enfadada

Claro que me importan, pero es una prueba no siempre la magia les ayudara, es algo que se aprende a la mala- dijo un hambre apuesto de cabello largo a los hombros y negro azabache

Usted, usted… la esta haciendo sufrir, y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir sin hacer nada- dijo firmemente la joven mujer

No intervenga señora, esto a usted no le concierne- dijo amable

Que no me concierne!!!- dijo indignada- Usted… usted es un hombre despreciable, ni siquiera en vida me lograron sacar de quicio, y de la nada llega y molesta a mi familia, que digo molestar, la hace sufrir, cinco, CINCO MESES DE SUFRIMIENTO- dijo muy molesta

Entienda señora-

Estoy segura que la otra mitad la de mi esposo, esa no esta de acuerdo con esto lo se lo siento, el no aprobaría algo como esto… usted se aprovecha ya que mi marido no tiene conciencia de que la mitad de su alma esta dormida, por lo tanto se mueve a su antojo aun, usándolo a el eso es injusto- dando una patada al "suelo"

Señora entienda, son pruebas, no solo para ella, si no para todos, incluso al joven Hiraguizawa le a tocado, y estoy hasta cierto punto feliz, se dio cuenta que ama a la señorita, no tardara mucho en encontrarla- dijo con una sonrisa

Claro que no tardara, eso corre por mi cuenta- dicho esto la joven mujer de largos cabellos se alejo del hombre

--------

Ni en vida, ni en vida me lograron hacer perder el control, ese ingles no debió haber existido, sufrimiento, dolor no puedo permitir que siga, no permitiré que mi niña siga sufriendo, que esas criaturas que tanto ama se pierdan en el limbo, ni que un pobre joven que ni la debe ni la teme, este sufriendo así- decía mientras avanzaba a paso rápido- si claro saca cosas buenas pero que le pasara a mi sobrina, ella que culpa tiene, no volverá a sonreír, no será como antes, y eso no es justo, mi hija no se lograra recuperar de esto así de fácil, y ni el joven Li lo esta pasando bien, mirando sufrir a Sakura, esta decidido intervendré en esta abominación.

----------

**Mansión Hiraguizawa**

**3:30am**

Eriol recién despertaba, se había quedado dormido durante mucho tiempo, después de haber llorado durante casi dos horas en los brazos de su guardiana, y aun estaba ahí con el y un acorrucado en su regazo Spinel, con cuidado lo movió, y ágilmente se puso de pie, le dolía la cabeza, bajo las escaleras y volvió a su estudio, con remordimiento miro la chimenea ahí estaban las cenizas de los que habían sido sus libros mas valiosos, sonrió con nostalgia

Vaya, incluso estando lejos me haces perder la cabeza mi dulce nena- dijo con aire nostálgico

Eriol se sentía sumamente abatido, y desconcertado como era posible, el quien siempre llevaba las riendas de todo, aquel que siempre jugaba con el destino, el quien sabia cada paso que darían los demás, no podía saber que paso en falso dio su tan adorada Tomoyo para desaparecer así, para no estar mas con el, Eriol saco las cenizas de lo que habían sido sus libros, hizo un sencillo hechizo y los libros fueron restaurados en su totalidad, los tomo y comenzó a guardarlos, al terminar se sentó en su ya tan conocido sillón, ese sillón que estaba con el desde que tenia memoria, y claro desde que se entero que era la reencarnación del famoso Clow, suspiro con pesadez, mientras hojeaba un nuevo libro, tratando de encontrar la forma de localizar a su dulce Tomoyo…

Como, como voy a poder encontrarte, tengo que hacerlo, por ti, por Sakura… y por mi- dijo cerrando de golpe el libro y poniéndose de pie

-----------

**Casa de Sakura**

**1:30am**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en el sofá, kero hacia un rato se había marchado a dormir, ambos niños no decían palabra, pero Sakura denotaba un cansancio extremo parpadeaba de mas para evitar cerrar los ojos, Shaoran ya había notado esto…

Sakura…- le hablo con cuidado, Sakura levanto la cabeza la cual estaba siendo vencida por el cansancio

Si?...- dijo sin ánimo- Dime

No te quieres ir a dormir… estarías mas cómoda, sinceramente… te estas durmiendo sentada Sakura-

No, claro que no… es mas voy por mas te quieres?- la joven estaba a punto de pararse cuando Shaoran la detuvo, haciendo que se quedara en su sitio, esta no le dirigió la mirada, mantuvo su cabeza gacha con su dedo índice tomo su barbilla eh hizo que lo mirara

Sakura, por favor descansa… o no quiere dormir?- pregunto con precaución

No- dijo apenas audible a los oídos del niño- no quiero dormir, me da miedo…- su voz se oía temblorosa

A que?- pregunto comprensible

A soñar…- sus lágrimas estaban al borde

Entiendo…-

Es que, si sueño de nuevo con aquello, no quiero, me da pánico- decía entre lágrimas- Se que tal vez la pueda encontrar si sueño, pero si no… si lo que al final encuentro es algo que no quiero pensar…- sus labios temblaban

Shhh…- Shaoran coloco su dedo sobre los labios de la niña, esta comenzó a tranquilizarse- esta bien pero ya no vayas por mas te, quédate aquí- shaoran no dijo mas y se quedo en su lugar- Pero si antes de dormir, piensas en algo bueno entre tu y daidouji, no se el día que se conocieron o alguna canción que ella halla interpretado, las aventuras que han pasado juntas, seria bueno, tal vez así soñarías con ella de esa forma- el silencio reino entre los chicos hasta que la castaña rompió ese silencio

Una canción- dijo al aire la Card Captor- Shaoran…-

Dime?-

Tú una vez me dijiste que cantabas- dijo de la nada

Que?!-

Si y aquella vez te pregunte si algún día cantarías para mi-

Cantarte… a ti?- pregunto tontamente mientras todos los colores se le subían a la cara

Si… a mi… lo harías? Cantarías para mi Shaoran-

Es que s algo repentino no te parece?, es decir hace mucho que no canto, además que creo que si lo hago desafinaría horriblemente, y eso…- miro la mirada esmeralda suplicante, este suspiro resignado- creo que recuerdo una canción, es demasiado corta, no se si te guste- dijo con sonrojo

Si no importa, puedes cantármela?- miro al niño el cual suspiro

Esta bien- aclaro un poco su garganta, se sentía incomodo tener la mirada de la chica atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos lo ponía nervioso… el comenzó a entonar la canción, era una tonada lenta y exquisita como si se tratara de un arrullo

_Ha nacido un sol,_

_A partir de hoy_

_Que ilumina mi alma_

_Eres tú mi tierno amor_

_Que abre la esperanza en mí_

_Siento tu fragilidad mi amor_

_Algo que no se entender_

_Como enseñarte yo_

_A cuidar tu corazón_

_A buscar lo que es mejor mi amor_

_Mi ángel de amor_

Shaoran finalizo la canción y de pronto sintió un ligero peso sobre su hombro, era Sakura que había caído rendida por fin a los brazos de Morfeo, shaoran simplemente la observo con cariño pero no creía que la chica estuviera muy cómoda se quiso mover un poco pero esta amenazo con despertarse, se quedo quieto cuando la niña comenzó a moverse, abrió sus ojos miro alrededor desconcertada y coloco su cabeza en las piernas del chico, este se sonrojo en su totalidad, si es que podía hacerlo mas.

Shaoran se quedo observándola, ahí en sus piernas y con cuidado comenzó a acariciar su rostro, procurando no despertarla, recargo su brazo y la miraba con una sonrisa, hasta que el sueño por fin le venció.

**3:30am**

El señor Kinomoto y su progenitor, llegaron por fin a la casa, Toya fue el primero en entrar a la sala y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermanita, su monstruo en brazos de el "mocoso" ambos niños estaban en el piso, pero se veían tranquilos; Shaoran abrazaba a Sakura por su estrecha cintura, mientras que Sakura escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico, como su fuera una pequeña de cinco años…(no me pregunten como llegaron a esa posición que ni yo lo se xD… pero díganme que no les gusta jijijiji)

Touya estaba a punto de dar semejante grito cuando el señor Kinomoto entro en la escena…

No Touya, no grites- dijo su padre

Que!!- atónito y ahogando el grito

Mírala… esta tranquila… y duerme, ella no ha dormido mucho y lo necesita… vamos hijo, con cuidado ayúdame a quitar la mesa- dijo mirando a la pequeña pareja con ternura y amabilidad, Touya obedeciendo los deseos de su padre ayudo con la mesa, el señor Kinomoto trajo una cobija y la hecho sobre los niños- Ve a dormir hijo- dijo con amabilidad

No gracias, yo me quedo aquí- dijo firme sentándose en el sillón de modo que vigilaba los movimientos de los niños… en especial los de Shaoran Li

Hijo ve a dormir, hoy ha sido un largo día- con el mismo tono de voz amable

No quiero- bramo testarudo

Ella estará bien- el joven miro a su padre que estaba insistente, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación con desconfianza mientras que el profesor recogía las tazas que estaban en la pequeña mesa de centro a la cocina y a su vez preparase un te

**9:30am**

Los insistentes rayos del sol hicieron que Shaoran despertara, sin embargo algo le decía que era mejor quedarse justo donde estaba, que no debía despertar y disfrutar el momento…si quedarse justo ahí y seguir abrazando ese cuerpo calido el cual con gusto atrajo mas hacia el… ALTO CUERPO CALIDO!!

Shaoran abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con una corta melena escondida en se pero, por mera inercia se quedo quieto y no movió ni un músculo, sintió la calidez de su cuerpo pero una cobija sobre ellos ayudaba estaba mas que avergonzado…

_Dormí con Sakura-_ pensó, mientras que su corazón se acelero al máximo, definitivamente la idea de quitarse no quería cruzar por su cabeza pero… su padre el señor Kinomoto seguro llegaría en cualquier momento…un momento… PERO SI EL SOL LO DESPERTÓ!!

Que bien ya despertaste- hablo una voz muy conocida últimamente para el- Shhh trata de no despertarla por favor, con cuidado- el joven se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, con mucha precaución se alejo con ella sintiendo un ligero vació en su interior, y se puso de pie

Descansaste?- dijo con amabilidad

Si…Gracias- hablo con notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

Por cierto no te preocupes, anoche llame a tu casa para decir que pasarías aquí la noche-

Oh gracias-

Deseas desayunar algo o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

Eh?- desconcertado

Que si quisieras desayunar algo o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa-

No, gracias… será mejor que me vaya yo solo, es decir seguro no será bueno que sakura despierte y este sola-

Estas seguro?-

Si… yo me retiro…-

Mi hijo no esta si es lo que te preocupa, el tuvo que ir a trabajar-

Eh?... que no claro que no- negó de inmediato aumentado su vergüenza- además yo puedo irme solo, mi casa en realidad no esta tan lejos de aquí… gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias- tomo su mochila y el padre de sakura lo acompaño ah la puerta el Joven hizo un reverencia algo exagerada y tomo su camino

**En algún lugar desconocido**

**11:30am**

Estoy lista, ellos van a encontrar a tomoyo cuésteme lo que me cueste- hablo la bella mujer de largos cabellos…

**Continuara…**

**Hola que tal bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, eto… así en este capitulo cumplí un deseo de mi lectora Angélica, espero que te allá gustado :D, y bueno este penúltimo capitulo lo quiero dedicar en especial a mi amiga Ariadna fanática a morir de Tomoyo y Eriol ese ingle le encanta, y a mi amiga Icha que aunque no dejan reviews ¬¬ que malas aun así les agradezco leer mi historia y mucho mas les agradezco que sean honestas y que les guste.**

**Sigan leyendo que solo nos falta un capitulo, seguro ya saben muchas cosas jjijiji bueno espero me dejen reviews los quiero besos y abrazos**

**Matta ne!!!**

**Atte**

**$åkü®îtå Lî 007**

**QUIERO UN SHAORAN PARA MI ºº uu**


	5. Un Beso y Una pesadilla

**La nena**

**Hola mis estimados lectores como están?, espero que de maravilla por que sinceramente yo si lo estoy, y bueno pues no es para menos aquí estamos con ultimo capitulo de esta mi primera historia después de meses de espera y bloqueos siiii viva, bueno cuando menos aquí en FanFiction xD, estoy muy contenta y gracias a las personas que la leyeron y no dejaron review, a Angélica que la leyó y me dejo su comentario, y pues a mis amigas que leyeron la historia, y a todos, todos los fanáticos de la historia de Sakura Card Captors xD y pus estoy feliz así que vamos a terminar esto de una buena vez…**

**Casa Kinomoto**

**1:00pm**

Sakura se sentía extraña y con un frió inexplicable, su reloj interno le decía que ya debía de abrir los ojos, había cosas que hacer, mientras que el duro y frió suelo la empujaba a despertarse así que abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sakura se quedo desconcertada al encontrarse en su sala y aun con la ropa del día anterior, sin embargo despertó con algo de animo y muy fresca, haber dormido también le había sentado de maravilla, esa noche había soñado… si había soñado, no tenia ni idea si su sueño era premonitorio o no pero esperaba que se hiciera realidad….

Por fin despiertas monstruo— hablo su hermano sacándola de sus pensamientos

Hermano, pensé que trabajarías hoy— dijo aun adormilada y tallando sus ojos

Y lo hice, me fui y regrese y tu aun estabas dormida— dijo con algo de molestia en su voz (no es para menos le toco ver a su futuro cuñado abrazando a su hermanita de nuevo xD)— además pedí permiso par salir antes – hablo sin darle importancia, sakura se sentó en el piso y se estiro con pesadez, Touya noto algo que ya extrañaba un ligero brillo, si después de meses por fin había aunque sea un poco de brillo en los ojos de su hermana, pero nuestra Card Captor noto que alguien faltaba en la foto…

Hermano… donde esta Shaoran??— solo escucho un notable gruñido de su hermano y este desapareció en la cocina, esta le siguió

Sakura ve y arréglate, papá esta con la señora Daidouji en estos momentos y parece que la darán de alta hoy, dijo que si querías ir con el que estuvieras lista a tiempo—

Me alegra que salga pronto, bien me iré a bañar—

Quieres comer algo??—

La verdad si, pero yo misma preparare…— pero fue interrumpida

Ve y arréglate yo te preparare algo—

De verdad?— su hermano asintió— Gracias— Sakura subió y saco su ropa, noto que la ventana estaba abierta, seguramente Kero había salido a sus ya acostumbradas búsquedas en vano según Sakura, tomo su teléfono y marco uno de los ya tan acostumbrados números…

Hola, Eriol—

Sakura— sonó una voz cansada

Como estas?— pregunto con preocupación

Bien Sakura y tu?, que tal esta la señora Daidouji— pregunto con fingido animo

Pues al parecer, la darán de alta hoy, nos acompañaras?, también le llamare a shaoran— no se escuchaba ninguna respuesta— Eriol? Sigues ahí?—

Si sakura, y claro que los acompañare, a que hora nos vemos?—

Mmm, la verdad no estoy muy segura… pero que te parece aquí en una hora?— dijo con animo

Se nota que te sientes mejor—

Siendo sinceros… no como yo quisiera pero estoy bien—

Me alegro; en una hora nos vemos

Si— Sakura colgo con Eriol para marcar a Shaoran

Si habla Li?— dijo serio

Hola Shaoran—

_Por que ella maldición— _pensó shaoran el cual al instante se sonrojo (Angélica tienes razón algún día le va a dar algo por tanta sangre acumulada pero se ve divino sonrojado xD) —Hola

Como estas?—

Bien gracias, que tal tu?—hablo nervioso

Pues mejor, oye por cierto a que hora te fuiste anoche?, me quede dormida y no me fije­­­­­­­—

Ehhh… cuando llego tu papa, la verdad no me fije en la hora— dijo rápido y con nerviosismo

Vaya… bueno ya no importa mucho…. A por cierto papá vendrá por mi en un rato para ir por la señora Sonomi, vendrás con nosotros?, Eriol también vendrá también—

Claro, a que hora? —

Te parece bien en una hora en mi casa—

Ahí estaré, hasta luego—

Sakura corto la llama y se fue a arreglar lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando bajo su hermano ya le tenia listo algo de comer no llevaba ni la mitad de su comida cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta, esta se para como rayo y se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de que este tocara la perilla Sakura se interpuso en su camino…

Monstruo que te pasa—

No soy monstruo… Shaoran, Eriol pasen—invito con una muy leve sonrisa

Hola Sakura, te vez muy animada—dijo un pálido Eriol

Pues creo que necesitaba dormir y hoy por fin lo logre— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que un ligero rubor en las mejillas del ambarino (comprendan el pobre niño esta pisando terreno peligroso, el cuñado xD) y un notorio gruñido por parte del mayor de los Kinomoto—

Me alegra saber eso— con una falsa sonrisa más por el cansancio que por otra cosa

No te vez muy bien que digamos Eriol, te sientes enfermo?— hablo la castaña poniendo su mano en la frente del oji—azul

Me siento bien sakura, no te preocupes— quitando con delicadeza su mano, mientras que los celos se olían en el ambiente, Shaoran fulminaba con la mirada a Eriol mientras que Touya Kinomoto casi lo mataba a el con la suya

Seguro?— pregunto temerosa

Muy seguro— haciendo un intento de sonrisa

Esta bien— suspiro con algo de alivio— Shaoran también tu te vez muy bien, con mas energía— (insisto si las mirada mataran xD) Touya no pudiendo quedarse callado emitió un gruñido y antes de que el niño le dirigiera la palabra…

Monstruo no has terminado tu comida— le dijo interrumpiendo

Eh?... ah eso ya no quiero—

Pero no comiste ni la mitad—

Y que esperabas me serviste comida para un par de osos, ya no quiero gracias— los niños y el mayor de los Kinomoto se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Sakura ella estaba cambiando y al parecer no era para bien…

Fujitaka Kinomoto llego a la casa minutos después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras se dirigieron al hospital para recoger a la señora Daidouji

**Hospital ****Center**** Tomoeda**

**3:00pm**

Doctor cree que Sonomi pueda regresar hoy a su casa?— pregunto William

Claro que si, pero ella tendrá que guardar reposo y descansar ante todo— contesto serio el galeno

Bueno por eso no se preocupe doctor yo me asegurare de eso—

Si, hay que ver la forma para que descanse mas— hablo el profesor

Me parece bien, iré por los papeles para firmar su alta, si desean pasar a verla estará bien adelante—

Puedo verla papá?— pregunto Sakura

Claro te acompaño pequeña—

Shaoran, Eriol vienen? —

Yo me quedare aquí— dijo el peli—azul

Te acompaño— shaoran acompaño a Sakura y su padre, ya que seguro todo era mejor a seguir sintiendo la mirada de Touya Kinomoto sobre su nuca (si las miradas mataran xD)

Sakura y Shaoran fueron guiados hasta la habitación de la empresaria, en donde ella estaba conectada a un suero que la mantenía hidratada, mientras que una extraña maquinita seguía su ritmo cardiaco, ella estaba sentada sus manos estaban sobre su regazo, se veía mas que pálida, su belleza y juventud se estaban perdiendo, su mirada ya no mostraba ese destello de fiereza, solo estaban vacíos y repletos de una gran tristeza y desesperación…

Señora Sonomi— hablo sakura, esta levanto su cabeza y su mirada se veía desconcertada y perdida

Sakura, hola— dijo con debilidad

Como se siente— se acerco ella y tomo su mano como signo de apoyo

Mejor— hizo un gesto que imitaba una sonrisa— Pero hay que volver a casa pronto— mirando al profesor

Si prometes descansar, el doctor te dará de alta esta misma tarde—

Descansar— dijo alzando su ceja y hablando con ironía

Así es señora, tiene que descansar—hablo firme Sakura

Claro que lo haré Sakura— dijo tiernamente a la castaña— Por cierto te vez muy bien el día de hoy, animada—

Si un poco— dijo con nostalgia

Me da gusta; pero también usted se ve mejor joven Li—

Bueno, si supongo— dijo dudoso

Señora Daidouji…— entrando hablo el doctor

Doctor, por fin me dejara salir—

Jajaja, pero señora lo dice como si tuviera meses en el hospital— hablo divertido

Tal vez no… pero… cada día… cada minuto es para negociar el regreso a salvo de mi niña… su vida—

El ambiente se tenso de inmediato, las sonrisas se borraron, y la luz en los ojos de Card Captors se esfumo para darle paso a ese vació inmenso en sus ojos, y el animo de todos en la habitación desapareció…

Discúlpeme señora, iré a firmar su alta ahora mismo, pero necesito que guarde reposo— esta asintió y el doctor salio para darle paso a William

Sonomi… como te sientes?— dijo con cuidado

Mejor gracias— la joven madre lo noto nervioso y se atrevió a preguntar— Que pasa William? —

Bueno…— suspiro con resignación— Volvieron a llamar— Sonomi apretó las cobijas con fuerza

Que dijeron— hablo con voz temblorosa

Nada, que…volverían a llamar y que— se notaba que dudaba en seguir hablando

Dilo!— lagrimas amenazaban con salir— Dilo tal cual te lo dijeron!—

Que mas vale que estuvieras en casa, si no… lo lamentaríamos… sobre todo Tomoyo— Sonomi comenzó a respirar con dificultad, los aparatos que median su ritmo cardiaco comenzaron a sonar, de inmediato un grupo de enfermeras y el doctor entraron de inmediato, este les ordeno a las visitas que salieran del lugar, sin embargo Sonomi sujeto al señor Kinomoto y no le soltó…

El doctor le coloco una mascara con oxigeno mientras ordenaba que le inyectaran cierto medicamento, el resto del grupo que aguardaba fuera del lugar estaba perturbado, los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo mas soportaría la situación, el mayor de los Kinomoto apareció y al instante ella corrió a sus brazos refugiándose en el calor de su hermano…

YA NO PUEDO!...YA NO!— decía entre lagrimas— QUIERO A TOMOYO CON MIGO, QUIERO QUE TODO ESTO SEA UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA!—

Shhh, tranquila— Touya acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza y le hablaba con cariño, mientras miraba el techo— Ella volverá Sakura y todo se arreglara—

Eriol miraba por la ventana, y Shaoran lo observaba y noto una mirada llena de desesperación y nostalgia, William Daidouji por su parte se encontraba tenso y alejado del grupo hablando por teléfono como ya era su costumbre; minutos mas tarde el señor Kinomoto salio con una mirada preocupada…

Que paso?— pregunto aun con lagrimas en sus ojos la Card Captors

Esta bien, solo que el doctor no quiere dejarle ir ahora, tuvo un colapso nervioso bastante fuerte—

Que vamos a hacer… ellos… la amenaza— hablo la pequeña con dificultad, el doctor salio de la habitación de la empresaria

Señor Kinomoto, la señora Daidouji quiere hablar con usted—

Cree que sea conveniente?— hablo algo temeroso

Sinceramente no, pero si no entra tal vez se pondrá peor— hablo con resignación

Cuando entro a la habitación vio a la señora con una mascara de oxigeno, y estaba mas blanca que el papel

Sonomi— dijo cera de ella, esta lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos

Ayúdeme… por favor… tengo… que… volver a la… casa, Tomoyo… me necesita— decía tomando enormes bocadas del vital oxigeno

Sonomi… se que estas en una difícil situación…pero tu salud también importa— hablo comprensivo y tomando su mano como signo de apoyo

No quiero… que le… pase nada…a mi hija…ella es lo único… que tengo Fujitaka— apretando su mano y perdiendo toda formalidad y en ese momento entraron Eriol y Sakura

Señora?— hablo con cuidado

Sakura, tranquila…estoy bien— esta se acerco a la empresaria y tomo con cuidado su mano, en ese momento entraba el doctor

Señora, me temo que tuvo un colapso nervioso muy fuerte, eso quiere decir que no la puedo dejar salir— dijo firme

Que?, no me puede hacer eso doctor, mi hija… yo… tengo que estar en mi casa ellos… tiene que entender— comenzaba a agitarse

A esto temo señora— mientras se acercaba y acomodaba mejor la mascara— A que se ponga mal y no allá nadie capacitado que le atienda—

Pero tengo que irme…—

Lo siento pero no se ira mientras este bajo mi cuidado—

Que no comprende que la vida de MI HIJA ESTA EN MIS MANOS— levantando lo más que pudo la voz

Y comprenda que SU vida esta en las mías—

Mi vida no vale absolutamente nada si mi hija no esta aquí, tiene que dejarme salir…— fue interrumpida

No la dejare señora— se escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta ruidosamente, era Eriol, al cual todos voltearon a ver

Disculpen que interrumpa, pero estoy de acuerdo con la señora, ella tiene que ir a su casa…—

Que bueno que hay alguien de mi parte— dijo triunfante

Pero estoy mas que de acuerdo con el doctor, necesita que la vigilen señora Daidouji, por cualquier emergencia—

En eso estamos todos de acuerdo señora Daidouji— dijo Sakura esta vez

Lo ve señora—

Pero… esto se puede arreglar, por que no llevar una enfermera de confianza y bien capacitada a la casa de la señora, así cualquier cosa ella la puede atender hasta que llegase un doctor— finalizo la idea Eriol

Pues es una excelente idea doctor, yo estoy de acuerdo con el joven Hiraguizawa— hablo el arqueólogo

Esa idea la aceptare mientras me deje ir a mi casa—

Muy bien haré el papeleo correspondiente en este momento— el doctor salio de la habitación sin mas y varios doctores entraron y la revisaban decían unas cosas se iban y volvían no pasaron mas de dos horas cuando la señora ya estaba en su casa e instalada en una habitación de hospital en su propia casa la enfermera una mujer de ya edad madura esta revisando algunas cosas de la empresaria

**Tokio**

**Hotel Ayumi**

**7:00pm**

Una voz sumamente fingida, hablaba por teléfono

Que demonios vas a hacer, mira la bruja no se va a morir te lo aseguro—

No se ya que demonios hacer, todo esto fue TU idea a mi ya déjame en paz hice mi parte con eso debería bastarte—

Bastarme estas idiota!!!! La quiero muerta, es mas las quiero muertas a las dos a esa maldita zorra por quitarme lo que me correspondía, y a esa maldita bastarda por el simple hecho de haber nacido—

Dijiste que no les harías daño!!!—

Puedo cambiar de planes… no quieres lo que por derecho debería ser tuyo??— hablo tentadoramente

Quiero lo que es mió claro que si— dijo decidido— Pero no quiero lastimarlas—

Eres un maldito cobarde eso es lo que eres, por eso siempre seré mejor que tu, y el siempre será mejor que tu, y aun muerto es mejor que tu—

Será mejor que te calles te lo advierto— dijo enojado

La verdad duele cierto??— dijo burlona la voz

Cállate!!!!—

No me callare, pero cuanto vas a pedir ya estoy harta de esto y de todo lo que me dicen de la bastardita— dijo con voz aburrida

Dijiste que cinco millones era lo que querías— hablo cansado

Si, los cinco millones son para mi, pero y tu cuanto vas a querer??— hablo con voz obvia

Que!!!! Estas loca es demasiado—

No, es lo justo—

Si vas a querer es cantidad tendremos que pedir diez millones—

No permitiré que tengas más dinero que yo estupido—

El resto no es para mi es para los idiotas que contrataste— dijo con voz cansada— yo me quedare con tres solamente

Ah, esta bien esos ni siquiera saben leer quedaran por bien servidos—

Muy bien entonces, harás tu la llamada o lo haré yo??—

Hazlo tú—

Esta bien… pero no las lastimare… mientras no sepan quienes somos estará bien— el hombre de traje colgo el teléfono

**Primer día**

**Mansión Daidouji**

**8:30pm**

Disculpe Misato… podría hacerme un favor—

Claro señora, dígame—

Podría quitarme el suero, no creo necesitarlo más por favor—

Pero señora… es que…—

Por favor, mire le prometo que tomare todas las medicinas y además comeré bien, por favor ya estoy harta de el no estoy acostumbrada—

Pero… señora… es que no estoy segura—

Por favor, no lo necesito, y mira la habitación del hospital esta adoptada para que pueda moverme con el, pero esta no por favor—

La mujer resignada suspiro al fin y al cabo ella mandaba, así que hizo lo que le pidió, con cuidado retiro el suero que tanto fastidiaba a la señora

Gracias, de verdad… a Kokoro que bueno que estas aquí, hazme un favor y lleva a la señora Misato a que tome un te caliente o tal vez coma algo, la noche será larga señora, así que vaya con confianza— la mujer dudando acepto la cordial invitación pero en cuanto ambas salieron la empresaria se puso de pie, busco ropa y se metió al baño, se ducho rápidamente, y se puso un sencillo traje de pantalón y saco, salio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando miro que la familia Kinomoto aun seguía en su casa

Sonomi!!!— Dijo alarmado el arqueólogo— Que haces levantada, la única razón por la que permitieron esto es para que guardes reposo—

Es verdad señora sonomi tiene que iré descansar— hablo sakura de acuerdo con su padre

Ya descanse mucho el día de hoy y quiero saber que esta pasando con…— pero el sonido de un teléfono la interrumpió…

El miedo invadió por completo los sentidos de todos en la habitación, Sonomi levanto el teléfono con demasiado temor…

Si, habla Daidouji— el sonido de su voz casi temblada

_Vaya, por fin contestas_— dijo la voz, que tanto temía

Cumplí lo que querías, como esta mi hija— pregunto con temor

_Tu hija esta bien, pero hablemos de negocios Sonomi_—

Que quiere?, por fin me dirá lo que quiere para dejar a mi hija libre?, dígame lo que quiere, lo que sea por favor— dijo alarmada

_Shhh, no me presiones Sonomi, pero esta bien quiero 10 millones de dólares en efectivo y sin marcar y quiero que los lleven bajo el puente que esta cerca de la torre de Tokio no quiero errores Sonomi, sin trampas, por que estarán vigilando a quien vaya por el dinero y si ven algo sospechoso de inmediato matan a tu hija entendiste_—

Pero 10 millones!!!!— dijo alarmada

_No te preocupes tienes tres días para reunir el dinero, notaras que soy generoso_—

Quiero comprobar que mi hija esta bien— dijo firme

_Con que ahora exigimos eh? Bueno ya lo tenia contemplado, traigan a la mocosa_— Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales un policía desde fuera de la mansión trataba de rastrear la llamada

_Mama—_dijo una débil voz al otro lado del teléfono

TOMOYO!!!— Al escuchar esto todos voltearon a verla— Mi niña querida estas bien— hablo con lagrimas en el rostro

_Si, pero ya no quiero estar aquí mama, por favor… no!— _ se noto la brusquedad con la que fue quitada y al fondo se escuchaban los gritos suplicantes de un momento mas de charla con su madre

Eres un…— reteniendo las ganas de decir todo lo que quería

_Un que sonomi?_—

Es un hombre muy bondadoso— dijo derrotada

_Lo se… debes agradecer que te deja hablar con tu querida Tomoyo…bueno recuerda tres días contando el día de hoy, así que si sabes restar… te quedan dos días_— dicho esto colgo

Sonomi colgo temblorosa, esta nuevamente pálida y comenzaba a faltarle el aire, Fujitaka fue el primero en correr a su auxilio…

Háblenle rápido a la enfermera— minutos después apareció la enfermera con un pequeño tanque de oxigeno, se acerco rápido a Sonomi y aplico el remedio, poco a poco la mujer comenzó a respirar con normalidad

Sonomi te sientes mejor?— dijo con suavidad el profesor

Si ya estoy mejor— dijo quitándose la mascara y poniéndose de pie

Señora pero que hace tenemos que ir a su recamara a que descanse— Sonomi apenas se sostenía en pie, se sentía mareada y aturdida

No puedo ir a recostarme, como si estuviera enferma— dijo firmemente

Es que estas enferma!— dijo a forma de regaño y levantando un poco su habitual calmado tono de voz

No estoy enferma!! Que no entienden; pidieron diez millones de dólares en efectivo y aunque los puedo conseguir, no se si pueda en el tiempo que me dieron!!!— dijo indignada

Diez millones!— dijo atónita Sakura

Así es, tengo que empezar a hacer llamadas entiendan— dijo con firmeza y esta comenzó a caminar aunque tambaleándose un poco de vez en cuando

El silencio reino en la habitación, ya todo estaba sentenciado, el dinero tenia que ser entregado, si no, nadie quería imaginar que podía pasarle a Tomoyo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una mujer de largo cabello largo y negro, estaba frente a un hombre de cabellos negros unos pequeños anteojos adornaban su rostro.

No puedo creer que lo vaya a permitir, déjelos intervenir!!— dijo histérica

No puedo, las cosas solo tomaran su curso yo ya no lo puedo detener aunque quiera, entiéndalo señora— dijo algo exasperado

No, NO QUIERO ENTENDER NADA!!! QUIERO QUE DEJE A MI FAMILIA COMO ESTABA ANTES, FELIZ Y TRANQUILA!!!— Por fin perdiendo en control— Por algo ya no visito a mi familia por que estaban bien, y claro que estaban bien hasta que a usted se le ocurrió intervenir, no crea que me quedare sentada viendo como los destroza— dijo con notable resentimiento

Señora no interfiera— dijo en tono advertencia

Intervendré, por que se que a mi esposo no le gustaría que me quedara sentada, y mucho menos cuando el no puede hacer nada, haré que mi familia sea de nuevo feliz…No descansare hasta lograrlo— la mujer salio del lugar a paso veloz, el hombre de cabellos negros parecía querer seguirla pero se detuvo

Haga lo que pueda por favor— dijo al aire

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sonomi Daidouji se había encerrado en su despacho desde la llamada, y no había salido desde entonces, Sakura se rehusaba a salir de esa casa sin saber que ella estaba bien, sin saber que pasaría, como conseguiría el dinero, tan solo quería hablar con ella pero su deseo fue negado la empresaria solo le permitió la entrada a la enfermera cuando al parecer volvía a tener otro ataque de estrés. La servidumbre preparo habitaciones para los niños y el señor Kinomoto que se quedarían esa noche en la mansión, mientras que el joven Kinomoto se fue a su casa.

Ya eran pasadas de las 2:00am y sakura no podía conciliar el sueño estaba demasiado cansada lo aceptaba pero como podía dormir sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro de muerte y no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Exasperada por fin Sakura se sentó en la cama, que podía hacer, ya había intentado todo, cuanto podía y no lograba nada, de pronto escucho que toban pero el sonido no venia de la puerta, se paro y se dirigió a la ventana y ahí miro a sus guardianes, Kerberos y Yue

Hola Sakura— le saludo el guardián del sol a la niña

Hola Kero, Yue, pero que hacen aquí?— pregunto desconcertada

Sakura venimos por que hemos sentido una extraña presencia alrededor de la casa de tu padre— dijo muy serio el guardián

Era la presencia de clow— dijo rápidamente

No sakura, no era la presencia del mago clow— dijo muy respetuoso el guardián de la luna el cual se veía pálido (dios si el sexy—yue ya es blanco que será cuando esta pálido o.O')

Entonces de quien era— mirándolo y notando su poco color— Yue? Estas bien?— pregunto con preocupación

Si estoy bien— ajándose un poco de ella

Bueno…—hablo dudosa y sin dejar de observar a Yue— Si no era Clow entonces quien era?—

No lo sabemos Sakura pero… no parecía… mala…—el guardián parecía dudar sus palabras

A que te refieres kero— por fin volteando a verlo

Pues es que… daba, cierta… calidez— dijo mirándola a los ojos

Calidez, dices?— dijo desconcertada

Si Sakura, era una sensación muy calida, no sabría explicarte— dijo extrañado

Estoy de acuerdo con Kerberos, era una presencia desconocida…pero…daba la sensación…de que…todo estaría bien— dijo el guardián con dificultad

Entiendo, pero y las cartas? Ya no han sido trasformadas, como están ellas?— hablo preocupada

Ellas están bien sakura— mintió Kero

Seguros, no las traen con ustedes, o vamos por ellas— Dijo con esperanza

No Sakura, pero ellas estarán bien estoy seguro, además tu tienes que estar aquí— Sakura suspiro de alivio y resignación

Esta bien… bueno con respecto a esa presencia… no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho… claro si lo que me han dicho es cierto, por ahora lo único que me importa es el regreso de Tomoyo, ya pidieron rescate—dijo triste

Los guardianes simplemente callaron, durante varios minutos se dedico únicamente observar por la ventana. El guardián lunar se retiro de la casa mientras Kerberos se quedo con su protegida, este ya estaba dormido, cuando su joven ama ni los ojos podía cerrar.

"No quiero dormir… si duermo… no, no quiero tener mas pesadillas, y además las cartas mis amadas cartas tengo que ir por ellas a primera hora cambiarlas como sea si no…—asustada la joven se levanto y con cuidado salio de la habitación, mas sin embargo al salir tropezó con algo que le fue desconocido haciendo algo de ruido, se quedo un momento quita esperando y rezando a todos los dioses que nadie saliera, y al parecer fue escuchada, suspiro con alivio notable y continuo su camino…

Tantos meses en aquella mansión ya la conocía de memoria, camino con cautela hasta llegar a las puertas corredizas que había en la sala, salio al aire libre aspiro con gusto el aire fresco, aun algo frió para ser febrero, levanto su cabeza y miro el cielo con tranquilidad se recostó en el césped y ahí se quedo, se abrazo a si misma con fuerza, cuando de pronto el ruido seco de la puerta al abrir se escucho, sin dudarlo se puso de pie.

Que haces aquí?— pregunto el castaño

No podía dormir— dándole la espalda

Estas bien— acercándose con cautela

No…tengo… demasiado miedo— su voz se escuchaba temblorosa

Miedo?, A que?—

A todo, ya son seis meses desde que Tomoyo se fue, tengo pánico a que no cumplan y le hagan daño—

Tranquila— el niño paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y con cautela se atrevió a preguntar— Sabes… sabes cuanto pidieron por regresarla?— la niña suspiro con cansancio

Creo que fueron diez millones… de dólares—

Es una fuerte cantidad— la niña asintió con la cabeza con lentitud y de nuevo miro hacia el cielo— Hay algo mas que te preocupe? Dime que es?— vio como la niña suspiraba

Las cartas… desde que Tomoyo… desde que Tomoyo desapareció, no eh vuelto a cambiar ninguna y me preocupa que les pueda pasar—

Tampoco las llevas con tigo; por que?— la niña se quedo calada y parecía pensar su respuesta

"_Por que ya no llevo las cartas con migo"_— la Card Captors abrió y cerro varias veces la boca antes de dar su respuesta— Recuerdos— fue lo único que dijo y el joven heredero Li comprendió al instante

Vamos adentro ya, hace frió y no llevas tu abrigo puesto— ambos niños entraron a la casa pero se quedaron quietos cuando notaron una sombra entre los sillones

Niños!! Que hacen levantados a estas horas?— hablo la conocida voz de la señora Sonomi

No podía dormir, así que shaoran me hacia compañía pero y usted?—

Yo?, bueno nada, en realidad acabo de salir del estudio—

Disculpe señora… pero… que va pasar?—

Bueno… no lo se querida Sakura, pero te aseguro que Tomoyo volverá con nosotras sana y salva— hablo a la altura de la niña con ternura y esta hizo una media sonrisa y asintió— Bueno ahora a dormir

Si— ambos niños subieron a sus habitaciones

Y bien, cuanto dinero haz reunido?—

Profesor, me asusto—

Discúlpame, estas bien?—

Si, estoy bien gracias… respecto a su pregunta… mañana tendré dos millones—

Cuanto tiempo te dieron?—

Tres días… y los todavía los muy malditos de sienten generosos— dijo con desprecio en su voz, para después suspirar

Que pasa?—

Son muchos tramites, cantidades tan grandes requieren de firmas, identificaciones, y a este paso tendré dos millones diarios—

Creía que podías reunir el dinero rápidamente—

Claro que si puedo, tengo cuatro millones asegurados… Solo que…—

Que sucede?— sentándose a su lado

Como te dije son demasiadas cosas que firmar— suspirando con frustración

**Segundo día**

**Mansión Daidouji **

**7:30am**

La mansión esta en silencio todos lo invitados estaban en el comedor, tratando de pasar algo de alimento, lo cual resultaba difícil para todos sobre todo la joven dueña de las cartas, la cual solo jugaba con su tenedor, Eriol miraba la comida desganado mientras que shaoran se dedicaba a observar a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Eriol el cual se veía muy demacrado para sus cortos 10 años

Que es lo que le pasara, por que esta situación lo tiene tan mal, Tomoyo es una buena compañera pero no me parece que… por que??— esa era la pregunta constante que se realizaba— Hiraguizawa que es lo que te pasa?, es decir de Sakura lamentablemente no me sorprende pero y tu? Haz faltado al colegio, te vez distrito y…—la dulce voz de la joven lo despertó de sus pensamientos

Disculpe— le dijo a la empleada

Esa charola es para la señora?— le dijo señalando la charola de plata con una tetera y una taza de cerámica

Así es…—

Me podría dejar que se la lleve yo?— dijo poniéndose de pie

Pero…— hablo dudosa

Por favor— su voz se escuchaba suplicante

Esta bien, pero tenga cuidado señorita, esta caliente—

Si— la chica recibió la charola— Esta en su despacho?

Si señorita—

Gracias— todas solo la observaron marcharse sin haber comido nada

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

No me importa!!!, quiero esos papeles en mi casa en 15 minutos si no puedes considerarte despedido!!— la mujer coloco con fuerza el teléfono en su base, para después dejarse caer en su silla con pesadez, escucho que tocaban a la puerta— Pase— dijo con desgana

Señora— hablo asomando su cabeza

Sakura entra linda— la niña obedeció y dejo la charola sobre el escritorio

Se encuentra bien señora?—si estoy bien no te preocupes— la señora tomo su primera taza del día y observo la callada y pequeña figura frente a ella

Por que no te sientas?—

Eh? Si claro—

Que te preocupa, Tomoyo esta viva y tengo los recursos para traerla de vuelta, solo necesito un poco de tiempo— hablo con voz dulce, la niña la miro e ilumino un poco su rostro, cosa que tranquilizo a la mujer— Te pareces tanto a Nadeshiko, recuerda sonreír querida Sakura, que como Nadeshiko tu sonrisa ilumina el mundo de todos nosotros— la aludida se sonrojo pero asintió y logro sonreír con sinceridad para la señora

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Es un maldito, por esto mi hija y el joven Hiraguizawa no pueden hacer nada—

_Lo descubrió?—_ hablo una voz en su interior

Claro que lo hice! Dijo con furia

_Y aun así lo intentara?—_ dijo la voz con un toque de burla

Claro que si, aunque sea un poco difícil lo haré por mi hija y por la hija de Sonomi, lo lograre te lo aseguro— dijo firme

_Ya podemos dejar las formalidades?—_

TU! Me sigues llamando señora— dijo con enojo, y escucho una risa en sus pensamientos

_Será muy difícil un escudo de tal magnitud—_

No tiene que ser en toda la ciudad como tu hechizo, solo en las casa de ambos—

_Crees que me puedas superar?— _

Mejor que nadie deberías saberlo—

_Inténtalo!— _la voz se escucho con reto

Eso haré— hablo decidida, la mujer de largo cabello apareció frente a una linda casa amarilla, para luego reaparecer en el sótano de la misma, junto sus manos y en medio de ellas pareció una pequeña esfera de un color azul tenue que daba la apariencia de cristal— Tengo poco tiempo para lograrlo— de nuevo con voz decidida

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Mansión Daidouji **

**4:02pm**

Al parecer en el transcurso de la escuela, la policía había vuelto a aparecer en la mansión, con total discreción habían entrado vestidos de civiles, la señora daidouji ya sabia que no podían rastrear la llamada pero los quería por cualquier cosa, sobre todo custodiar el dinero del rescate.

Sonomi se encontraba dentro de su despacho, la niña solo observaba a todas esas personas ir y venir y a dos de ellos que estaban a ambos cotados de una puerta que cuidaban, seguramente había algo importante, y claro que lo había eran los primeros cuatro millones que Sonomi había conseguido en efectivo. Sakura dejo a los que la acompañaban y se dirigió al despacho, donde seguramente encontraría a la señora.

NO ME INTERESA SI ES EL EMPERADOR CHINO EL QUE QUIERE LAS ACCIONES, SOLO VENDERÁS EL 40 HAZ COMPRENDIDO?— gritaba la mujer al teléfono y como ya era su costumbre caminaba de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada— NI LOCO VENDERÉ TODO MI EMPRESA SOLO EL 40 NO MAS!!!— la empresaria colgo el teléfono con furia para luego soltar un ruido de frustración— Son unos incompetentes!— dijo entre dientes— Sakura querida no te había visto, como estuvo la escuela— dijo algo apenada

Eh… bien supongo, como esta todo aquí?—

Bien casi tengo el quinto millón—

Que bueno—

Sakura todo esta bien?—

Eh?... ah si claro, pero que hacen todas estas personas aquí?—

Es la policía cariño—

Pero lo que dijeron— hablo alarmada

Lo se por eso están vestidos de civiles, y se tomaron todas las precauciones cuando entraron—

Ya veo— la niña observo alrededor y por fin noto la ausencia de alguien— y el joven William?

No lo se sakura— dijo con un suspiro— desde que volví del hospital no lo eh visto, pero me preocupa demasiado—

Por que? estuvo bebiendo mucho y eso me preocupa, lo llamo a su celular me contesta y antes de que diga algo me dice _"Estoy bien"_ y cuelga, no tengo idea que le pasa

Bueno solo esperemos que si este bien, parece que es de los mas afectados por todo esto—

Si, para Tomoyo William ah sido un padre, desde lejos pero lo ah sido, y William siempre a demostrado mucho cariño a ella cosa que le agradezco—

Si el dice que esta bien seguro así es—

Eso espero— mientras veía a través del enorme ventanal de su despacho, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar— Disculpa Sakura

Si— mientras la niña salia

Esta todo bien hija?—

Si, la señora Sonomi dijo que casi tiene el octavo millón, ahora mismo esta hablando por teléfono, eto… saben quienes son?— señalando a los oficiales

Si gracias a Yukito (por fin sale XD es que lo tenia secuestrado yo jajaja)

Yukito seguro que te sientes bien?, te vez algo enfermo—

Estoy bien no te preocupes Toya— Sakura lo observo a detalle y era verdad, aunque físicamente se veía bien, el joven Tsukishiro lucia pálido y su brillante mirada, que siempre relucía de alegría, mostraba en exceso cansancio.

Seguro Yukito?— pregunto la Card Master

Claro pequeña Sakura— dijo con una sonrisa con la que trato de tranquilizar al grupo, cosa que no logro en especial al niño castaño, que a pesar de ya no sentir esos extraños sentimientos hacia el joven, sentía un gran aprecio por el, gracias a Yukito y el guardián lunar se había dado cuanta de sus sentimientos, los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia… hacia Sakura…

Eriol por su parte se sentía algo culpable, desde la desaparición de la heredera Daidouji no había hecho nada por que sakura cambiara las cartas, y como consecuencia Yue se alimentaba peor que nunca, ella no se fortalecía y no fortalecía al guardián, pero que pasaría con las cartas ellas también estaban en un grave peligro, al parecer todo esto que ah pasado solo hizo que los planes del peli—negro se fueran abajo…

_Ya pronto todo terminara, y todos estarán bien_— eso fue lo que pensó la reencarnación del mago.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tomoyo escuchaba mucho movimiento, mientras se concentraba en el único entretenimiento que le habían dado a la niña, varios blogs de dibujo y lápices de colores los cuales ya estaban casi extintos. Desde el día que hablo con su madre, ese día en que pidieron el enorme rescate por ella, constantemente se escuchaba el abrir y cerrar de puertas.

La niña sonrió como pocas veces desde su encierro al ver su creación terminada, eso trajes que esperaba ser capaz de confeccionar para que su querida amiga los usara, incluso había diseñado para el joven Li, en su corazón se guardaba la esperanza de que el también accediera a usarlos.

_Como ira Li con Sakura, le habrá dicho algo ya?_— se preguntaba la niña en silencio— _estoy segura que ha sido un gran apoyo para Sakura_— la pequeña heredera suspiro, contemplo su creación y la firmo con ánimos al imaginarse a Sakura en esos bellos trajes…

La puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió de golpe, entrando la persona que seguramente le daría el tan preciado alimento, al ver a esa persona noto de inmediato el drástico cambio no era el hombre delgado de siempre era una mujer y por lo que se veía en sus ajustadas ropas de buena forma y tal vez joven, llevaba el ya acostumbrado pasamontañas, sin embargo sus ojos, al ver a la niña se llenaron de odio al instante, esto asusto un poco a Tomoyo, dejo el plato donde siempre, y observo a la peli—negra llevaba esa camisa que le habían dado aquel día, la falda y los zapatos de la escuela, y su piel sumamente sucia, desde entonces no se había dado un baño y ya lo deseaba tanto como su libertad.

No vas a comer?— le hablo con desprecio la mujer

Si— dijo con temor en su voz, dejo su blog y tomando la cuchara dio gracias por la comida.

La mujer comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto como si estuviera reconociendo el terreno, pero siempre cerca de la niña, en un momento noto el blog, lo tomo en sus manos para comenzar a ojearlo.

Tienes talento niña, pero son algo extraño— Tomoyo escuchaba en silencio— Que mal educada eres mocosa, contesta!— le grito

Debo tomarlo como un halago señorita?— dijo sin inmutarse ante el injusto grito

Que impertinente eres, que la idiota de tu madre no te a enseñado modales— sentencio con desprecio

No le permitiré que insulte a mi madre!— elevo la voz a mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, la mujer la miraba como muy poca cosa incluso levanto la mano, pero noto algo, sus ojos, la mirada de la niña era tan firme, tan determinada que retrocedió un paso

Flash Back

Ella es muy poca cosas para ti Light (se pronuncia Raito solo recuerden el anime de Death Note) entiéndelo!!—

No vuelvas a insultar a sonomi en mi presencia que te quede muy claro!— dijo golpeado su escritorio, el hombre de no mas de 25 años, su cabello negro azabache y ojos de un color que se confundían con una amatista de traje ejecutivo impecable, se notaba la madurez en superior a la de cualquiera y sus ojos que siempre lucían calmado llenos de bondad, paz y un toque de "se algo que tu no", se veían llenos de enojo y una determinación jamás vista antes.

Es que no te puedes casar con ella— grito en tono histérico— Que pasara con migo— las falsas lagrimas se asomaban ante sus ojos

Contigo?— pregunto con ironía y sarcasmo (se puede hacer eso?) no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con tigo lo nuestro se acabo hace mas de un año, sigues trabajando aquí solo por que soy un profesional y no me te eh despedido, entiende… todo termino—

Pero por que no lo intentamos de nuevo?— dijo con voz melosa

Por que la última vez que lo intentamos, TÚ lo arruinaste todo de nuevo, tú no conoces el amor, solo conoces el amor por ti misma y el dinero, MI DINERO mejor dicho, siempre serás esa niña caprichosa, a la que todo le dan, ahora retírate— la mujer se quedo callada y miraba el piso

Hay alguna otra razón por la cual la prefieras a esa que a mi?—

Si son dos… una la amo y me ama más que nada en el mundo y es la mujer más maravillosa de mundo, cosa que tú no conoces ni eres, y dos… vamos a tener un hijo…

End Flash Back

Eres una mocosa cualquiera, muy poca cosas que como lo es la zorra de tu madre— dicho esto la mujer salio hecha una furia sorprendiendo a Tomoyo y dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, la niña no termino su comida y se dedico a seguir dibujando.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Vaya que mejoras es el segundo día y tu escudo esta casi terminado—_

Tengo que darme prisa… tiene que estar listo mañana mismo— dijo observando su hechizo incrementarse, la enorme esfera que en principio era sumamente pequeña, ya casi alcanzaba por completo la casa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Tercer y último día **

**Casa Kinomoto**

**1:15pm**

Estoy en casa— anuncio la castaña— Pasa por favor— dejando entrar al ambarino detrás de ella

Gracias, parece que no esta tu hermano—

Tal vez este arriba, vaya tengo bastante sin venir a casa, por favor pasa a la sala y siéntate, revisare si Toya esta y luego traeré algo de té, esta bien?

Claro, no hay problema— miro como la niña salio de la sala

Sakura subió las escaleras mientras un sentimiento de confort la llenaba

_Esa es la presencia de la que Kero y Yue me hablaron?—_ se preguntaba mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación del mayor de los Kinomoto

Hermano?— abrió un poco la puerta para descubrir el cuarto vació— _no esta… seguramente esta trabajando_— entro a su habitación— Kero? Donde estas?—pregunto arrodillándose frente al cajón donde su pequeño guardián dormía

Aquí Sakura!, esta bien, como te haz sentido, no estas cansada, y Tomoyo que ha pasado— el guardián inundo de preguntas a la niña la cual sonrió un poco

Tranquilo, roguemos a dios que tomoyo regrese hoy, se supone que es el ultimo día de la señora Sonomi para reunir el dinero lo que debe significar que la pueden regresar en cuanto ellos se comunique y ella entregue el dinero— dijo con voz neutra y seria

En serio?— dijo con cierta felicidad eso es magnifico—

Si… ven Shaoran esta abajo esperando, vamos a tomar té quieres venir?—

Siiii— el guardián después de aquella noticia sus ánimos se había elevado bastante, Kero fue el primero en salir mientras que Sakura se quedo un momento, abrió el cajón superior y saco su tan preciado libro de las cartas

Perdón por dejarlas solas tanto tiempo, pero espero que hoy ya todo termine— dijo abrazando el libro lo volvió a poner sobre el escritorio— en cuanto salga me las llevare con migo, ya no las dejare mas aquí— la niña salio del cuarto sin darse cuanta como el libro tomaba un misterioso brillo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Mansión Hiraguizawa **

**2:55pm**

Eriol acaba de llegar a su casa, entro cansado, y sin ánimos, algo dentro le decía que no estaba bien, algo no lo tenia del todo animado y con esperanzas de que todo terminará, en ese momento, que era ese sentimiento.

Pero que demonios me pasa, Tomoyo seguramente regresara hoy o mañana y ya todo abra terminado— decía mientras recargaba su barbilla en el dorso de su mano— pero entonces que es este sentimiento de miedo… de… dolor?—

Amo Eriol—

Que pasa Spinel— dijo el joven si quitar la vista de la nada

Esta bien?—

Tal vez hoy regrese la señorita Daidouji debería estar feliz, es decir ya todo volvería a la normalidad, ya todo debería sentirse menos tenso… debería sentirse bien pero extrañamente… no lo esta— una extraña presencia y un fuerte viento invadió la habitación en la que se encontraba el joven— Que es esta presencia!— dijo el joven liberando su báculo mágico, estaba listo para el ataque pero…— Esto… no… es malo… que es esta presencia— los ojos del joven perdieron brillo y algo lo jalo hasta su viejo sillón rojo ahí fue sentado por esa extraña presencia

NAKURU!!! VEN RÁPIDO ES EL AMO NO SE QUE LE PASA!!— la joven apareció en el estudio cubriendo su rostro ya que el viento azotaba con fuerza

Que pasa Spinel?- hablo tratando de que su voz sonara mas arriba que todo el ruido de cosas cayendo

No lo se de pronto paso esto, la presencia, esa presencia!!!- de la nada ambos guardianes regresaron a su verdadera forma cosa que los sorprendió el símbolo de Clow apareció frente a el joven Eriol, y comenzó a ver varias imágenes los guardianes que estaban su lado miraban a la niña peli-negra atada de pies y manos, sus ojos tapados igual que su boca

Pero como!?-

Sabes de quien pueda ser esta presencia Rubymoon?- La pelirroja parecía meditar sus palabras y con cara sorprendida, de incluso miedo, le gritaba a Spinel

NO PUEDE SER ESTA ES LA PRESENCIA DE…-

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Casa Kinomoto**

**3:43pm**

La niña castaña llevaba la bandeja donde antes había llevado té antes con una nueva jarra llena, estaba por llegar con Shaoran y Kero cuando se le cayo todo un ligero mareo nada de que preocuparse, pensó la chica mas no sus acompañantes…

Sakura estas bien?- Shaoran la ayudaba a levantarse

Si estoy bien- mientras kero levantaba lo que quedo de la jarra rota- mira que desastre lo limpiare- dijo mientras era a ayudada por Shaoran a ponerse de pie

Nada de eso ven a sentarte-

Estoy bien Shaoran en serio- dijo mientras obedecía a su amigo

Como vas a estar bien, parecía que te ibas a desmayar… Sakura, si te pregunto algo… me contestaras con la verdad?- pregunto dudoso

Claro- dijo con temor ya se imaginaba la pregunta

Dormiste anoche?-

Anoche?- dijo con inocencia falsa

Si o tal vez antes de ayer- hablo con seriedad

Eh… eh… claro que si eh dormido-

Sakura- usaba un tono de advertencia

Si dormí… unas pocas horas-

Como que unas pocas horas Sakura?!- el observaba a su amiga con reproche y notaba como jugaba con sus manos del nerviosismo

Shaoran como querías que durmiera! hoy tal vez Tomoyo vuelva! Ayer eso me mantenía despierta, no me pidas que duerma tranquila cuando no se que cosas le estarán pasando a Tomoyo- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, el joven al ver esto se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su mano (tranquilos no le pedirá matrimonio xD)

Sakura no te pido que duermas tranquila- hablo con tono dulce- Mas sin embargo, si te pido que te preocupes un poco por ti, lo mas seguro es que Daidouji regrese hoy, así que ya deberías estar mas tranquila-

LO SE! Pero no puedo… no puedo- mas lagrimas caían por sus ojos cosa que le partía el corazón al joven chino, Sakura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lloraba desconsolada, mientras Kero observaba en silencio, ya se le habían acabado las palabras de aliento para su señora, y solo quedaba esperar…

Ven- el niño tomo sus manos y dirigió a la niña a su habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esta bien lo haremos con gusto-

Mirror! Que haces?- pregunto la chica al ser metida a su habitación-

Estamos algo preocupadas por nuestra nueva maestra así que me pidieron que hablara con usted-

Pero yo estoy bien… Mirror??

Si?-

Ustedes están bien?, no me mientas por favor- Sakura miro a la carta de largo cabello guardar silencio un minuto

Estamos bien- dijo con una sonrisa, que al parecer no tranquilizo a Sakura y para nada convenció al guardián y Shaoran

Segura? Las cartas que no aun sido transformadas como están ellas?-

Todas estamos bien y las cartas que aun no han sido cambiadas esperan pacientemente hasta que usted este en condiciones de hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora maestra, le suplico en nombre de todas nosotras que descanse- dijo con una mirada preocupada

Pero es que no estoy cansada además…-

Además tu padre dijo que vendría por nosotros como a las seis no?-interrumpiendo a la chica

Si- dijo con duda

Pues entonces acuéstate y trata de dormir un poco por favor, cuando Daidouji vuelva no querrá verte cansada y tan decaída, querrá verte con una sonrisa, de esas que solo le das a ella para recibirla con gusto, por favor hazle caso- hablo con tono de suplica

No quiero dormir además estas en mi casa tengo que atenderte Shaoran, hasta que papá llegue yo soy…-

Si no duerme por su voluntad tendremos que tomar medidas nosotras-

De que estas habland…- la chica ya no termino su frase al ver como el libro mágico que guardaba sus cartas se elevaba de ella salio la carta The Sleep, la pequeña hada apareció ante los ojos sorprendidos de los niños y dejo caer sus polvos sobre la chica, ella de inmediato comenzó a caer y antes de que Shaoran reaccionara otra carta ya la estaba sosteniendo The Float, esta carta la llevaba hasta su cama para dejarla, Shaoran se acerco de inmediato para ayudarla a acomodarla de modo que durmiera tranquila...

Ahora dormirá como era su deseo, espero y todo salga como lo espera- dicho esto la carta volvió a la normalidad

Shaoran estaba un poco desconcertado y sobre todo sorprendido por las palabras y la actitud de las cartas

Que raro- dijo el castaño mientras cubría a Sakura con la cobija

Bastante, ellas no deberían de comportarse así y menos si es contra la voluntad de Sakura- dijo el guardián observando a su joven ama dormir

Pero… las palabras que dijo The Mirror… a quien se refería- dijo encarándolo

Seguramente a nosotros, éramos los que queríamos que Sakurita durmiera tal vez por eso lo dijo- hablo sin darle mucha importancia

Si tal vez… que hacemos ahora?-

Yo me quedare cuidando que no se despierte-

Esta bien- dio un suspiro de resignación y la miro de nuevo

Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella-

Que dijiste- hablo sorprendido

Ella esta destinada a la grandeza estoy seguro, si no, El mago Clow no la hubiera escogido, nos dijo a Yue y a mi, que ya tenia todo preparado para nuestro nuevo dueño, aquel que cuidara y velara por el bienestar de las cartas y los guardianes, por lo tanto nadie es lo suficiente para ella- el castaño estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de la bestia de ojos dorados y sobre todo rojo hasta las orejas

No se de que estas hablando Kerberos- dijo con un movimiento de la mano restándole importancia

Antes no era notorio para mi, pero ahora que te veo… No te acerques mas a Sakura, no en ese sentido- hablo entre dientes el guardián

Insisto no se de que hablas- el joven se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la puerta para salir- Pero en todo caso… no es ella la que decidirá eso?- dicho esto el niño castaño salio soltando un suspiro mas, de alivio mas que nada- Seré tan obvio ya?, Daidouji como me hacen falta tus palabras de consuelo… tus consejos- se dijo así mismo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, tomo su mochila y saco un libro, comenzando su lectura, no había nada mas que hacer… solo esperar

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Mansión Hiraguizawa**

**4:52pm**

Eriol parecía que salir de su trance, mientras el viento ya había cesado, el joven parpadeo un par de veces, cuando por fin noto su signo mágico bajo sus pies y observaba la escena ante sus ojos con horror… gritos, desesperación, suplicas… y al final un disparo y la sangre corriendo por el piso

NOOOOO!!!!- grito el joven al ver de quien se derramo sangre- NO PUEDE NO!!!! TOMOYO!!!!- el joven mago se arrodillo y golpeaba la imagen congelada con desesperación- TOMOYO!!!-

Amo!! Por favor reaccione- dijo Rubymoon sujetándolo

Por favor Eriol véalo usted mismo mire el reloj de esa pared- Eriol pareció tranquilizarse y miro la pared que el felino había mencionado

Pero… en ese reloj son las…5:50… eso quiere decir que aun la podemos salvar!!!- dijo con felicidad

Si Eriol pero donde es ese lugar- pregunto la guardiana

El joven e puso de pie, parecía meditar su respuesta…

Se donde es, spinel por favor…-

Claro amo suba- Eriol monto al gato y comenzó su viaje

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Habitación de Sakura**

**5:00pm**

El viento golpeaba su cara con fuerza, un par de brazos rodeaban su pequeña cintura de niña y… un ángel estaba a su lado?... No, no era un ángel, era su guardián lunar, era Yue y noto que iba sobre el lomo de su fiel Kerberos…

Pero que esta pasando?- a donde vamos?- pregunto extrañada

Como que a donde sakura, a buscar a Tomoyo-

QUE!!, saben donde esta?!-

Claro que no- contesto aquel que la abrazaba

Entonces?-

Tú lo sabes- dijo con simpleza el guardián de la luna

Pero yo no…-

Ahora a donde Sakura- pregunto Kero

Como quieres que yo te lo diga Kero!!!- dijo con algo de enfado

A la derecha?-

No se!!-

Muy bien- el guardián dio la vuelta y comenzó a distinguir la torre de Tokio esa en la que había luchado contra Yue

Estamos mas cerca ya Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran

Pero es que yo no lo se!!-

Muy bien Sakura es aquí?- pregunto Yue cuando noto los viejos edificios

No se!!-

Cual dijiste?- hablo Kero

Es que…-

BIEN!-

Kero comenzó a ir en picada justo hasta un edificio de color café, parecía que era de departamentos, pero alrededor se veía muy descuidado, y había un terrible olor a basura y demás, kero entro en la ventana del cuarto piso, y ahí estaba Tomoyo a punto de que le disparan, Kero lanzo una bola de fuego hiriendo al hombre de arma… pero… no fue a tiempo, la sangre ya había manchado los pies de la joven maestra de las cartas…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

TOMOYO NO!! POR FAVOR NO!!-

Sakura despierta, sakura despierta!!- alguien hablaba

Sakurita por favor!!-

NO!- la niña se sentó de golpe agitada y el sudor recorría su cara

Tranquila solo fue un mal sueño-

NO!! SE DONDE ESTA TOMOYO!!-

QUE???- preguntaron guardián y Shaoran al unísono

Lo se, llama a yukito en el camino shaoran, Kero vuelve a tu verdadera forma… iremos a Tokio- dijo con determinación

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Edificio café**

**5:38pm**

Por fin esto llegara a su fin- dijo el hombre de traje

Eres un idiota, y un cobarde- dijo la mujer a su lado

Valorar la vida de las personas no es debilidad para tu información

Debiste matarla- dijo con desprecio

No la iba a matar, después de todo… es su hija, ni siquiera eso te detiene?-

Claro que no!- dijo sin darle importancia (ya saben esa voz que hace uno de obvio no!! XD)

No me importa lo que pienses, ya me voy tengo que ir con sonomi, tengo que hacer acto de presencia y asegurarme que no haya trucos- el hombre joven se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la salida

Bien- ella solo esperaba que saliera- TRAIGAN A LA MOCOSA!!-

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tomoyo estaba muy asustada por alguna razón su corazón no dejaba de palpitar a mil por hora, se sentía en peligro, (bueno mas de lo normalP) que pasaba, se escuchaba mucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, gritos de victoria, y hasta una celebración fuera de su habitación, Tomoyo se acerco a sus dibujos, y tomo todos los que pudo mientras que los abrazaba con fuerza… su puerta se abrió la tomaron con rudeza y le quitaron sus tan preciados diseños, ataron sus manos y con cinta adhesiva sellaron sus labios, como siempre todos llevaban la cara cubierta…

Muy bien mocosa hoy te vas a largar de este lugar por fin- dijo esa mujer de la que había recibido insultos a ella y su madre, uno de los hombre que fue por ella le entrego los dibujos- Seré considerada y dejare que te lleves esto no te preocupes bueno…

El sonido de una puerta abrir de nuevo Tomoyo volteo y ahí lo vio… un rostro descubierto, ese rostro… sellaría de por vida todo lo que creía, ese rostro… no era mas que el rostro de aquel que llego a considerar alguna vez… su padre…William Daidouji estaba frente a sus ojos, no pudo mas que echarse a llorar

IDIOTA A QUE HAZ VUELTO!!- le grito la mujer

Olvide el celular no creí que…- callo al ver a la pequeña llorando

ERES UN IDIOTA, AHORA QUE VAS A HACER!!- dijo histérica

Yo… yo…-

AH VISTO TU ROSTRO PUEDE DELATARTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO AH SIDO EN VANO SI QUERÍAS ENTREGARLA VIVA AHORA ES IMPOSIBLE!!-

Pero… que hacemos?- dijo inseguro

Sabes muy bien que es lo único que puedes hacer, si no quieres una cadena perpetua- dijo la mujer con cierta felicidad en su voz, ella camino hasta la mesa, donde había una pistola, la tomo entre sus manos y se la dio a William- hazlo- dijo en un susurro a su oído

Tomoyo que no podía hablar, hacia ruidos de suplica, y las lagrimas no paraban…

Hazlo William, es ella o tu… tienes que hacerlo- dijo sensual

**Cielo de Tokio **

**5:45pm**

Ahora a donde amo?!- pregunto el felino

A la derecha!-

Por fin lo veía el edificio malgastado y café, ese terrible olor a basura era ahí… estaba seguro

En esa ventana del cuarto piso spinel!-

Bien!- el guardia rompió la ventana dejando entrar al niño

SUELTE LA PISTOLA- hablo firme el joven

La miro ahí arrodillada frente a su verdugo y el rostro pálido con ojos amatistas de William Daidouji-

El obedeció de inmediato al ver a spinel mostrar sus feroces dientes,

No los dejen ir!!- dijo Eriol a sus guardianes cuando todos comenzaron a gritar, disparos se escucharon por todo el lugar, Tomoyo solo mantenía cerrados sus ojos esperando a que todo acabara, pero sintió como su brazo era tomado con violencia

Yo ni loca voy a la cárcel- dijo mientras caminaba, cuando el peli-negro se paro frente a ella

Suéltela- hablo con furia

Acércate y le meto una bala en la cabeza- dijo poniendo la pistola sobre su frente, la niña sintió el frió metal y rompió a llorar con mas fuerza y trataba de soltarse pero le fue imposible

No me amenace-

No se que diablos seas tu y esos fenómenos pero si quieren a esta bastardita será mejor que me dejen ir-

Deje a Tomoyo- un tono de advertencia salio de sus labios

NO! SI NO ME DEJA IR NO LA DEJ…- ya no pudo hablar mas, algo había atravesado su espalda y cayo al suelo inerte

Eriol se acerco con cuidado a Tomoyo y la ayudo a levantarse mientras que con magia retiro la cinta y la cuerda

Eriol… yo- la niña no sabia que decir

Shhh, tranquila, estas bien?- su voz era dulce y pausada

Yo… yo…- rompió a llorar y se abrazo al cuerpo del joven- yo… tenia tanto miedo… Eriol-

Shhh tranquila ya todo esta bien- ella se separo de su cuerpo y miro a los guardianes

Ellos… quienes son?-

Son… mis guardianes Tomoyo-

Como?, tus guardianes?-

Amo que quiere que hagamos- hablo la pelirroja

Déjenme un momento a solas con ella- ellos hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar

Eso quiere decir que…

Si soy yo el que le causa problemas a Sakura-

Pero Sakura dice que…-

La presencia de Clow?-

Si-

Eso es por que yo soy Clow Tomoyo eso no importa ahora…Mi querida Tomoyo como habrás sufrido- dijo mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza

Querida?- extrañamente hablo divertida y con una sonrisa

Ehhh…yo…- el joven se sonrojo inevitablemente

Eriol-

Si?-

Yo te gusto?- su voz dulce penetraba hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón, Eriol suspiro-

Si Tomoyo, me gustas mucho- le dijo con una sonrisa

A mi también- dijo sonrojada mientras se acorrucaba en su pecho

Tomoyo todos hemos sufrido mucho tu desaparición- dijo algo serio

Me imagino…seguro mi madre y Sakura mas que nadie verdad?-

Si, Sakura a cambiado pero su cambio no es muy bueno que digamos y si esto sigue así… no se que pasara en el futuro…-

Mentiroso- dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre su nariz- el mago Clow era un gran vidente eso le dijo Kero a Sakura y ella a mi así que seguro tu sabes muchas cosas que van a pasar- la joven reencarnación sonrió ante la perspicacia de la dueña de su corazón

Tomoyo, que quieres hacer?-

Eh?-

Puedo concederte un deseo, pero solo uno, puedo dejar que venga la policía y te encuentre, y todos crean que eso fue lo que paso, o puedo hacer que nada de esto hubiera pasado y que todo sea un mal sueño que jamás recordaras-

Tomoyo se quedo pensativa y miro al joven

Si te digo que dejes todo como esta tendré que olvidar que tu me salvaste verdad?-

Si-

Y olvidaría el hecho de que me confesaste que te gusto al igual que a mí verdad?-

Si, no puedo dejarte sabiendo que yo soy el culpable de todos los acontecimientos extraños que le pasan a Sakura-

Entiendo, todos han sufrido mucho…-

Tomoyo tienes que darte prisa y decidir, Sakura viene y…-

Entiendo- la niña suspiro- Mi deseo es que nada de esto halla pasado nunca- dijo segura

Así será- Eriol tomo la mano de la niña e hizo un movimiento con su báculo, varias imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, varias de ellas de Sakura llorando de su madre en el hospital de un abrazo, de un consuelo… por fin paro el torbellino de recuerdos y se dio cuanta que estaba en su habitación…

En cuanto te acuestes, todo habrá sido un sueño, y nada habrá pasado- ella miro al peli-negro y lo noto pálido y cansado

Estas bien?-

Si estoy bien- sonrió

Eriol…-

Si?- la niña estaba con la mirada en el piso

Te quiero mucho, me has gustado desde hace mucho, tu forma misteriosa de sonreír, de tu mirada de "se algo que tu no", y esa forma tan divertida en como haces enfadar a Shaoran… todo eso me encanta de ti- dijo sonrojada

Tomoyo- llamo el joven y este levanto su rostro tomando su barbilla

Que pa…- no termino su frase cuando sintió los tibios e inexpertos labios del mago estaban sobre los suyos fue un beso dulce sin mucha experiencia y limpio, pero a Tomoyo le pareció la mejor sensación del mundo, el calor invadía su cuerpo era fantástico estar enamorada… y mas de Eriol Hiraguizawa…

Te amo, y no dudes que en este futuro que decidiste, te lo diré algún día-

Si- Eriol la encamino hasta su cama allí se acostó un nuevo beso por parte del mago, el la arropo y por fin el sueño venció a sus emociones

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**5:30am**

La niña se despertó de golpe, miro todo a su alrededor y no había nada fuera de lugar la sirvienta de siempre entraba con cautela

Ah, señorita buenos días-

Buenos días-

Durmió bien?-

… Si… gracias-

Su madre espera desayunar con usted-

Muy bien me preparare de inmediato- ella se levanto pero algo estaba diferente se sentía diferente y unas enormes ganas de ver y abrazar a su madre llegaron a ella, se apresuro a acercase a la puerta cuando alguien la toco…

Hija? puedo entrar?-

Claro mama, iba a verte ahora mismo-

Pasa algo?-

No- dijo con una sonrisa

Mi niña Tomoyo- toco su cabello con cariño

Mama-

Hija te amo tanto!- los brazos de su madre estaban sobre ella y se sintió feliz correspondiendo con fuerza el gesto, las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos amatistas, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando

Mama te quiero mucho- dijo entre sollozos

Yo también hija yo también- ella también lloraba que era esa sensación… no le importaba era feliz de estar cerca de su madre- bueno te dejare para que te cambies y vayas a la escuela- dijo mientras limpiaba sus ojos

Esta bien- vio a su madre salir y compartió con ella una sonrisa más

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Casa Kinomoto**

**6:00am**

La ligera luz que se coló por su ventana la despertó, sus verdes esmeraldas se abrieron poco a poco, para acostumbrarse a la luz que había en la habitación, observo su alcoba, estaba como siempre, tranquila y sin nada fuera de sus lugar, con cuidado se sentó y miro el reloj, se sorprendió era temprano, comería su desayuno con calma e iría a la escuela igual; comenzó a cambiarse tranquilamente y el ligero ruido fuera del cajón despertó al guardián…

Sakura despertaste temprano- dijo sorprendido

Es tan extraño?- hablo con cierta molestia

Sabes que si- dijo con malicia

Que cruel eres Kero- un puchero se dibujo en su rostro

No me vengas con eso Sakura sabes que así es-

Hay esta bien- sentencio mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello- bueno ya me voy Kero-

Espera Sakura!-

Que pasa?-

Salúdame a Tomoyo-

Claro! Hasta luego!!-

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Buenos días papa!- saludo feliz

Oh, pequeña Sakura buenos días!- hablo feliz su padre

Buenos días mama- saludo al retrato en la mesa- y mi hermano?- notando la ausencia del moreno

El salio ya, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en la escuela antes de que empezaran las clases-

Ya veo, gracias- dijo cuando su padre puso frente a ella su desayuno

Creo que es epidemia, el día de hoy todos nos levantamos muy temprano-

Hoe?-

Regularmente, me despierto primero que todos en la casa, pero cuando desperté tu hermano ya estaba en la cocina y empezaba a preparar el desayuno- dijo con su tan usual sonrisa

Vaya, supongo que también es una sorpresa que yo me despertara temprano- un ligero rubor inundo sus mejillas

Tal vez un poco pequeña, como con calma aun es muy temprano

Si!- ella siguió comiendo mientras su padre estaba en la cocina preparando lo que seguramente seria su delicioso almuerzo- Gracias por la comida estuvo muy rica papá-

De nada pequeña-

Bueno ya me voy- la niña dejo su plato en el fregador

Tan temprano?

Si quiero ver a Tomoyo y ella siempre llega muy temprano a la escuela casi siempre

Entiendo entonces ve con cuidado-ya estaba en la entrada a puno de ponerse sus patines cuando su padre la llamo

Sakura espera-

Que pasa papa?-

Salúdame mucho a Tomoyo dile por favor que pase por la casa uno de estos días tengo mucho tiempo sin verla y ten llévaselas a Tomoyo- entregándole una bolsita de color morado y con un pequeño moño

Claro!-

Aquí hay también para ti y estas son para los jóvenes Hiraguizawa y Li- dándole otras tres bolsitas del mismo tamaño hablo con una sonrisa, y dándole la bolsita rosa, azul y la otra en un color verde

Gracias papa- Sakura guardo las pequeñas bolsitas en su mochila- Adiós- dicho esto salio de la casa

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Primaria Tomoeda**

**6:50am**

Llego temprano como siempre, aun estaba muy vacía la escuela que podía esperar cuando la entrada era a las 8:00am siempre llegaba temprano pero nunca tanto, no era que le gustase ser la primera en llegar pero por algún extraño sentimiento quería llegar primero y deleitarse con la estructura de su escuela, recorrerla centímetro a centímetro, y guardar en su memoria cada lugar donde hubiera pasado un rato agradable con sus amigos, ya estaba planeando mentalmente cada lugar que "visitaría" después de dejar su mochila…Ella entro al salón suponiendo que estaba vació, tarareaba contenta su canción favorita, abrió la puerta y tal como lo suponía estaba completamente vació, ahora ya no tarareaba cantaba con toda felicidad, era la única voz que se escuchaba en todo el tercer piso…

_Me desperté llorando,_

_Soñé que no volvías,_

_Que no llegaba a tiempo quizás,_

_Quizás tu despedida._

_Las lagrimas saladas,_

_Mojaban mis mejillas,_

_Mi carita empapada,_

_Los sueños,_

_Los sueños que morían._

_Te siento en ese beso_

_Que no fue_

_Te siento en las ausencias_

_Te siento en los escombros_

_De este amor_

_Que me lleno de pena_

_Te siento en el olvido_

_Te siento en el recuerdo_

_Te siento en cada parte_

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo_

_No importaran las formas_

_Ni la piel que te pongas_

_Ni cuando donde y como?_

_Ni nombre_

_Ni el nombre que te nombra_

_Porque se que estas cerca_

_Te siento en carne viva_

_Me desperté llorando_

_Y supe_

_Y supe que hoy volvías_

_Te siento en ese beso_

_Que no fue_

_Te siento en las ausencias_

_Te siento en los escombros_

_De este amor_

_Que me lleno de pena_

_Te siento en el olvido_

_Te siento en el recuerdo_

_Te siento en cada parte_

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo_

_Te siento en ese beso_

_Que no fue_

_Te siento en las ausencias_

_Te siento en los escombros_

_De este amor_

_Que me lleno de pena_

_Te siento en el olvido_

_Te siento en el recuerdo_

_Te siento en cada parte_

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo._

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo..._

El sonido del aplauso la saco de su concentración… y ahí estaba… el que se colaba en sus sueños y en quien pensaba tras recordar esa canción, tal y como se sentía la describía esa canción, con ese niño de ojos color zafiro, una canción que hizo que lo creyera perfecto para ella, un beso? Un beso que jamás seria, pero esa sensación de que había algo diferente esta mañana al verlo le causo un escalofrió por todo la medula espinal, que supo disfrazar muy bien, pero que había de diferente hoy en Eriol Hiraguizawa? Que parte de su corazón le decía que el algún día podría ser de ella y que a la vez era tan difícil alcanzarlo como a una estrella, pero por que tendría que ser así?...por que por ahora se conformaba con ser su perfecta compañera de clases y su amiga, por ahora no exigía más nada…

Hiraguizawa! Me haz asustado… desde cuando estas aquí?- dijo la chica sonrojada

Lo siento pero no eh podido resistirme a darte el aplauso que merece su voz señorita Daidouji y estoy aquí desde que comenzó su canción- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

Gracias pero lleva mucho tiempo aquí- un rubor cubría sus mejillas

De nada y no es tanto la verdad- dijo con simpleza mientras llegaba a su lugar tras ella

No sabia que te gustase llegar tan temprano a la escuela- hablo para comenzar una plática

Esta mañana desperté algo temprano y como no había mucho que hacer en casa, decidí llegar a comprar unas flores para el salón y llegar a la escuela- mostrándole las flores

Son muy lindas- Tomoyo observo como el niño sacaba una y se la entregaba

Aquí tienes- ella la tomo insegura

Pero las compraste para el salón-

No importa hay mas… _y quería obsequiártela_- esto ultimo solo lo pensó el chico

Gracias- el rubor en sus mejillas era inevitable…

Ambos niños siguieron hablando de trivialidades, ningún alumno había llegado aun a su salón, lo que a ambos les parecía perfecto, su platica estaba llena de risas y tranquilidad hasta que Tomoyo concentro su vista en el asiento de al lado…

Piensas en Sakura?- ella rió un poco

Si, ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y la quiero mucho, y esa forma de ser tan distraída e inocente… no te da la sensación de querer protegerla?-

Sinceramente si, Sakura tiene un extraño poder, de hacer sentir bien a la gente, pero así como ella hace feliz a los demás es muy frágil-

Ella es tan importante en mi vida, como espero yo serlo en la suya- dijo mirando el aun asiento vació

No tienes idea- dijo en un susurro apenas audible

Dijiste algo?-

No, no dije nada- con su tan encantadora sonrisa

… que piensas de Li?-- pregunto de la nada

De Li? Bueno debo decir que se encela con facilidad jajá jajá-

Es cierto jajaja, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo algo seria y una mirada que podía derretir al oji-azul

Claro que pasa?-

Por que lo haces, te diviertes acaso?

A que te refiere- dijo con fingida inocencia

Hacerlo rabiar… te divierte?- dijo divertida

Te haz dado cuenta?-

Pues si, te encanta hacerlo celar con Sakura-

La verdad me divierte y no se… creo que le ayuda un poco no crees, es decir por lo que siente por la pequeña-

Lo sabes?- dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta

Bueno, no es pro presumir pero es muy difícil ocultarme algo a mí- dijo sonriente, a lo que la joven rió un poco de una forma elegante y sincera que hizo que el corazón del niño fuera al cielo y volviera en apenas segundos

Debería agradecerte-

Agradecerme? Por que?-

El haber venido aquí…Bueno es que si no hubieras llegado y tratar a Sakura con esa familiaridad que podría confundir a muchos… Li no se hubiera sentido intimidado y se hubiera ido a su natal Hong Kong y no podría ayudar a Sakura cada que lo necesita-

Ayudarla??, ayudarla en que?- hablo inocente y misterioso

Bueno en cosas que solo el puede- dijo guiñando su ojo derecho

Buenos días- anuncio el ambarino

Ah! Li Buenos días, llegaste muy temprano- dijo con una enorme e inocente sonrisa, como podría el imaginar que hablaban de el con un gesto así?

Si…Buenos días Daidouji…- el joven la observo a detallé

Sucede algo Li?- pregunto la amatista

Eh?! No claro que no, como estas?- pregunto apenado al ser descubierto

Muy bien gracias-

Me alegra, Hiraguizawa, buenos días-

Muy buenos días Li-

El silencio reino por unos momentos hasta que se escucho de nuevo el sonido de la puerta abrir…

La niña castaña entro sin saludar cuando se percato de la presencia de tres de sus compañeros de clase, estaba Shaoran Li, su inseparable mano amiga cada que lo necesitaba y sobre todo en esos extraños acontecimientos, Eriol Hiraguizawa, su nuevo y fantástico amigo que siempre era tan amigable y maduro, y por ultimo pero no menos importante su amiga, su mejor amiga desde el año pasado Tomoyo Daidouji, al verla sintió una felicidad que le inundo coda célula de su piel no pudo evitarlo y se lanzo a ella en un abrazo que sorprendió a todos incluso a Tomoyo pero la cual no dudo ni un momento en corresponder el gesto

Tomoyo me da tanto gusto verte!- dijo separándose un poco de ella y sonriendo radiante como siempre, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el ambarino al que dejo hipnotizado y muy sonrojado, Eriol sonrió ante esto

A mi también Sakura, hoy luces tan hermosa y radiante como siempre- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, logrando olímpicamente sonrojar a la castaña

Hay Tomoyo que cosas… es cierto!- la niña dejo su mochila en la banca y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella sacando las bolsitas que antes le había entregado su padre- aquí tienes Tomoyo mi padre me pidió mandarte sus saludos y además que pasaras por la casa un día de estos hace mucho que no te ve y también me dio para ustedes entregando las bolsitas a Eriol y Shaoran respectivamente

Tan lindo tu papa como siempre… eh puedo abrirlo?-

Claro!-Sakura observo como con delicadeza quitaba el perfecto moño para descubrir su interior

Galletas!- la niña tomo una y la llevo a su boca- Deliciosas, tu papa siempre ah sido un gran repostero dale las gracias de mi parte y claro que pasare pronto por tu casa Sakura-

Muchas gracias Sakura- hablo Eriol- y dale también mi agradecimiento a tu padre

Claro!-

Gracias, también díselo al señor Kinomoto por favor-

Por supuesto-

Hoy llegaste muy temprano Sakura- hablo Tomoyo mientras cerraba de nuevo su obsequio

Eh?, ah si, me desperté muy temprano y pues no se quería verte pronto hoy y decidí llegar temprano- dijo con una sonrisa que logro sonrojar al castaño por segunda vez en esa mañana

Pues ya parece epidemia- comento Eriol

Hoe?, eso mismo dijo mi papa-

El sonido de la puerta los hizo voltear ya era la hora en que los alumnos comenzarían a llegar, los cuatro continuaron con una amena platica, hasta que llego el profesor haciendo a todos buscar sus asientos y poner atención a la clase, la mañana paso sin mas las clases dieron su fin y regresaron cada uno a sus casas…

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

La niña corría de un lado a otro mientras que Shaoran Li la protegía como podía mientras que desde lejos la joven pelinegra graba todo el acontecimiento…

No importa lo que hagamos cada que las corto vuelven a atacar!- grito el chino

Lo tengo!- la niña desapareció la espada con la que ayudaba al joven a cortar los insistente barandales- saco una carta clow y comenzó su hechizo- carta que fuiste creada por el mago Clow! Abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño! HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA! NIEBLA!!- la carta ataco a los barandales dejándolos hechos polvo, esta llego a las manos de la niña y Tomoyo por fin salio de su escondite

Hay Sakura lucias divina!!- dijo con sus ya acostumbradas estrellitas en los ojos

Estas bien?- pregunto el ambarino

Si muchas gracias por ayudarme Shaoran- el nombrado se sonrojo hasta las orejas

Pero si el mocoso apenas si ayudo!-

Kero no digas eso si no hubiera sido por Shaoran no se que haría-

Pero es que es un mocoso-

A quien llamas mocoso muñeco de peluche!-

A quien llamas peluche!! Guardián y niño comenzaban su típica pelea Sakura trataba de calmarlos mientras que Tomoyo los grababa divertida cuando se sintió observada miro cerca de la luna… por alguna razón sonrió y siguió con su trabajo…

Algún día mi querida Tomoyo algún día estaremos juntos solo espero que ambos seamos pacientes-

Amo Eriol no debería estar descansando-

Ya puedo ir a descansar un momento spinel- el niño se monto felino el cual emprendió el vuelo Eriol hecho una ultima mirada a la escena y sonrió al mirar el perfil de la niña… la niña de sus sueños a la luz de la luna

Hasta mañana mi dulce Tomoyo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Así que lo lograste- dijo el hombre de anteojos

Te lo dije, no permitiría que sufrieran- dijo la mujer de largos cabellos

Pero, te haz esforzado mucho no estas cansada?-

Más cansado es discutir contigo desde que llegaste-

Lo siento, pero es muy divertido pelear con tigo… como cuando eras pequeña lo recuerdas?-

Si… aun lo recuerdo, como te gustaba molestarme, siempre me lo recordaban Sakura y Touya- dijo con una sonrisa

Sabes, esto era una prueba que me pidieron imponer no fue mi culpa-

Y hay vas tu de obediente- dijo con ambas manos en la cintura

Siempre lo fui- dijo con cinismo- no fui yo el que se caso en contra de su abuelo y sus padres cierto?-

Y ahora me lo recriminas- dijo con indignación- quien fue, quien te ordeno semejante atrocidad?-

Tu quien crees??- dijo divertido

EL?!!!- dijo sin creerlo

Siempre ah sido así, no debería sorprenderte hermanita-

Claro que me sorprende, cuando te lo ordeno?-

Cuando estaba aun con vida, en un sueño llego y lo pidió-

Mira que obediente saliste. Sabes solo por eso me sigues tratando de usted y me dirás señora oíste!!-

Como tú digas hermanita- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la seguía

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

El hombre estaba sentado en los escalones frente a su puerta mientras observaba la luna con una sonrisa…

Espero me disculpes algún día hija… pero esta alma que comparto tiene un extraño sentido de la diversión, pero como lo supuse tu mi querida Nadeshiko corregiste las cosas- hablaba al aire con nostalgia y una sonrisa- y el joven Hiraguizawa hizo que nada de esto pasara al fin y al cabo pero por lo tanto debe estar muy cansado… Mago Clow espero que sea la única prueba impuesta a su segunda reencarnación el esperar que hiciera lo correcto por su corazón y no por las cartas eso era lo que tu esperabas no así? Que no viviera siempre bajo el concepto de la responsabilidad que es se tu reencarnación cierto?- suspiro y alcanzo ver una pequeñita figura con alas dirigirse a su casa el se puso de pie y entro a su hogar en silencio y con cuidado…

Fin??

**30 PAGINAS!! nn Bueno después de meses de espera por fin termine esta historia verán mis bloqueos son horribles y espero que queden satisfechos con el capitulo me eh esforzado para que quedara bien, de verdad a las personas que leyeron el finc se los agradezco y a la vez me disculpo por la espera por ahora no esperen nada mas de mi que ahora que tengo un pequeño trabajo de a gratis ¬¬ bueno que digo es puro amor al arte como dijo un amigo muchas gracias a todos y espero les haya gustado**

**Atte.**

**§âü®ìtâ lî 007**


	6. Epilogo I

La nena

**La nena**

"**Que tal si…"**

**Parte I**

**Epilogo**

**Hola que tal pues como verán aparecí de nuevo jajaja, bueno después de la tardanza de ese ultimo capitulo decidí recompensarlo con este epilogo que espero que a todos los guste bueno EMPECEMOS!**

La lluvia caía sobre los enormes ventanales de la mansión Daidouji, mientras que la dueña de la casa, se encontraba haciendo el trabajo de oficina atrasado, aprovechando el hecho de que su hija se quedo en casa de la pequeña Sakura, no muy convencida por la presencia del profesor Kinomoto ahí, pero ante la suplica de la niña de ojos verdes cedió a la petición, el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus sádicos pensamientos, de cómo tratar de acecinar al señor Kinomoto…

Adelante- 

Señora alguien la busca- dijo la sirvienta desde la entrada

Alguien, de quien se trata?-

Dijo que… era de la policía señora- hablo insegura la joven

Policía?- dijo pensativa- Esta bien pásalo a la sala, en seguida iré-

Si señora- muchacha salio del despecho de la bella mujer

Que querrá la policía con migo?- con estos pensamientos. Fue como llego hasta donde la servidumbre ya le servia al hombre una taza de té- buenas tardes-

Ah señora Daidouji disculpe la intromisión tan de repente- dijo poniéndose de pie

No hay problema tome asiento por favor- señalando el asiento que antes había ocupado- puedo saber el motivo de su visita?-

Claro señora, primero déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Taro Sagara capitán de la policía de Tokio-

Mucho gusto, Sonomi Daidouji-

El gusto es mió… bueno señora, el motivo de mi visita es por que encontramos a alguien que… a tratado de atentar en contra de la seguridad de su hija...- hablo en tono serio y seguro

QUE AH DICHO! EN CONTRA DE MI HIJA! EXPLÍQUESE!- exigió

Por favor cálmese, ahora mismo le explicare lo que pasa-

COMO ME PIDE CALMARME, CUANDO ME HA DICHO QUE HAN TRATADO DE ATENTAR CONTRA LA SEGURIDAD DE MI HIJA!- gritaba desesperada enfatizando la ultima palabra y dando vueltas por la estancia

Señora le comprendo pero necesito de verdad que se tranquilice- dijo el hombre paciente, observo la mirada de la empresaria sobre su rostro mientras que con un gran suspiro de resignación tomaba de nuevo su asiento frente a el

Esta bien, lo escucho- hablaba entre dientes

Gracias… vera señora el día 15 de agosto recibimos una…-

15 DE AGOSTO! SABE EN QUE MES ESTAMOS YA, OFICIAL!- dijo en el mismo tono que antes

Si señora, lo se- hablo con calma- Pero si no me permite continuar, jamás sabrá que es lo que esta pasando- la mujer se quedo callada en su sitio dándole entender al oficial que ya no interrumpiría- muchas gracias… como le decía el día 14 de a gusto recibimos una llamada de un denunciante anónimo, explicándonos que toda la ultima semana, un misterioso auto vigilaba su casa constantemente, se quedaba desde muy temprano hasta muy entrada la noche, ante esta llamada venimos a investigar, confirmamos la presencia del vehiculo y los arrestamos bajo el cargo de sospechosos, y descubrimos que varios de ellos tenían antecedentes penales, eran cuatro tipos… sin embargo para serle franco, los hombres eran unos completos invesiles, disculpe la palabra, pero esa es la realidad, además de que dos de ellos eran analfabetas, y tenían un secuestro planeado, y demasiado bien que de no ser por esa llamada su hija probablemente, estaría en un peligro terrible- el oficial notaba de inmediato como la piel de la señora, se ponía mas pálida ante cada una de las palabras que decía, además de tal vez algo de indignación en su contra ante la calma de su ser

Que quiere decir con esto último- dijo con voz temblorosa

Que había un quinto cómplice en esto, se podría decir la mente maestra de todo, mi superior decidió no avisarle hasta que pudiéramos arrestar a esta persona, pero ahora necesitamos que vaya e identifique a esta persona, saber si usted lo conoce-

Cual es su nombre- dijo con urgencia

Señora yo le sugiero que vaya mañana por la mañana y tal vez seria bueno que fuera acompañada por algún familiar o amigo que le de apoyo-

Evadiendo mi pregunta?- dijo con ironía- Cual es su nombre?- exigió

Me temo que no estoy autorizado a revelarle esa información- poniéndose de pie- yo me tengo que retirar señora, si usted lo desea mañana enviaremos una escolta para que la guié hasta la estación de policía- 

No será necesario, tengo mi propio grupo de guardaespaldas, así que estaré bien- 

Como usted lo desee, me temo que ya es hora de que me retire, con permiso- 

Claro, por favor, guía al señor hasta la puerta- le dijo a una de las sirvientas

Como usted diga señora- la joven caminaba delante del oficial, hasta que dejaron sola a la mujer

Y ahora que hago- una sirvienta entro a la sala

Algo que desee señora?-

Si, por favor llama a la jefa de seguridad y dile que vaya a mi despacho, tengo que hablar con ella-

-----------------------------------------------

Entonces envía de inmediato ese grupo a la casa de Kinomoto, quiero a mi hija vigilada las 24hrs- dijo con firmeza

Como usted ordene señora- la mujer de aspecto rígido pero muy hermosa se puso de pie y salio de inmediato del despacho, Sonomi tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero que estaba segura seria su salvación en este momento

Si buenas noches, disculpe no estoy segura… pero necesito hablar con el joven Daidouji- hablo en un perfecto ingles

_Me temo que el señor no se encuentra esta de viaje por tiempo indefinido_- le dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

Y no hay algún teléfono al que me pueda comunicar, es muy importante-

_Me temo que no_-

Esta bien, pero por favor, cuando se comunique dígale que es urgente que se comunique con migo

_Por supuesto_- dicho esto colgo el teléfono se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas sin tener idea que se haber

------------------------------------------------

Varias horas ya habían pasado y la mujer ya no podía concentrarse en el trabajo, tratando de decidirse entre ir sola o buscar quien la acompañase; cansada ya de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tomo asiento en la cómoda silla detrás del escritorio, abrió el cajón que estaba a su derecha y saco dos fotos de el, una mostraba a una joven Sonomi de 16 años junto a una dulce Nadeshiko de la misma edad, con uniforme escolar, estilo marinero en color azul, la otra mostraba a una mas grande Nadeshiko con dos pequeños, un niño que no pasaba de los 6 años y a una pequeña en sus brazos, mientras que un hombre de cabellos castaños estaba a su lado, tentada mil veces desde que recibió esa fotografía, a arrancarlo de ese lugar, pero al hacerlo tendría que cortar una parte de la figura de la mujer de largos cabellos cosa que no haría jamás…

Mi querida Nadeshiko, te extraño tanto, si estuvieras aquí tu me acompañarías- hablo mientras miraba la fotografía de las colegialas, pasando a la siguiente fotografía observo a detalle a ambos niños, y a esa chica que tanto había querido en su juventud, para después con odio mirar al hombre de gafas a su derecha- Maldito profesor de no ser por el…-dijo con rabia- de no ser por el…- suspiro- de no ser por el, no habrías sido tan feliz verdad?- susurro con nostalgia- observo la figura varonil con curiosidad, su sonrisa sincera y tranquila, su mirada apacible y compasiva, sus cabellos bien peinados, alto y hombros anchos, tenia que aceptarlo, Nadeshiko había escogido a un buen hombre que había criado maravillosamente a sus hijos y, aunque odiase admitirlo muy apuesto- No por nada tenia a medio colegio detrás de el- dijo con gracia- pero claro que el también obtuvo un fuerte premio, si supieras como te odio Fujitaka Kinomoto- dicho esto dio un enorme suspiro de resignación, tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar…

_Familia Kinomoto Fujitaka al habla_- se escucho la alegre voz del otro lado

Profesor…- cuando había marcado ese numero?- Hola Sonomi- 

_Ah Sonomi que sorpresa, quieres hablar con Tomoyo?_- hablo con alegría

Eh, Tomoyo, no, no, ahora no gracias quería hablar con usted-

Ocurre algo?-

No, bueno si, profesor necesito que me acompañe a un lugar el día de mañana- soltó de golpe

_Claro, a que hora?-_

Mire de verdad necesito su compañi… dijo que si?-

_Por __supuesto donde y a que hora?-_

Ahhhh, en mi casa cerca de las nueve de la mañana estará libre?-

_Por supuesto, entonces te __veré mañana?-_

Eh… si…claro, ah, gracias-

_De nada Sonomi_- dijo con voz amable

No preguntara nada?- dijo curiosa

_Quieres que pregunte?_- dijo con astucia

Eh, no, no por ahora- hablo insegura

_Bueno entonces supongo que mañana estarás mejor y me dirás, trata de relajarte un momento, y todo __saldrá bien_- la voz del profesor sonó sincera y tranquila

Como?- la mujer se sorprendió ante estas palabras, pero después de un suspiro se resigno- Gracias profesor hasta mañana- dicho esto colgo el teléfono

------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana, en cualquier momento llegaría el profesor de sus pesadillas, por que demonios le había hablado a el! Por que de entre tanta gente en Japón, tenia que ser el precisamente, bueno tal vez ya tenia la respuesta, Fujitaka Kinomoto era de las pocas personas que podía llamar amigo, era una mujer que se concentraba mucho en su trabajo y el tener amigas, era un lujo que no podía tomarse muy a la ligera, todo su tiempo era para el trabajo y su hija, aunque estuviera mal decirlo en ese orden, desde que su esposo murió, ella tubo que hacerse cargo de las empresas Daidouji, para poder dejarle un patrimonio digno a su hija, que fuera feliz y no tuviera la necesidad de nada, la mujer suspiro ante estos pensamientos…

Pero si sigo así… ella… tal vez tampoco me necesite a mí- dijo con tristeza

Señora, el señor Kinomoto ya llego- anuncio la joven sirvienta

Gracias en seguida voy- miro su reloj nueve en punto, como era de esperar, cosa que por alguna extraña razón la molesto de sobre manera- siempre tan perfecto, como lo detesto- dijo con coraje en su voz.

Sonomi salio del comedor, para poder entrar a la sala, donde ya estaba el profesor con su perfecto traje color azul intenso tanto que se llegaba a confundir con negro, su corbata bien ajustada, su cabello bien peinado, su acostumbrada sonrisa y sus gafas perfectamente limpias…

Que parte de tanta perfección es la que mas odio?- se pregunto la mujer- Gracias por haber venido profesor

Es un placer Sonomi, y bien a que hora salimos?- pregunto amable

De inmediato, por favor sígame- el hombre le abrió paso como todo un caballero y esta solo pudo poner una cara de repulsión, ante ese gesto y sin que la mujer se diera cuenta el castaño sonrió…

Subieron al auto el cual conducía la mujer y detrás de ellos venia un auto negro con el sequito de guardaespaldas personales de la mujer, el silencio reinaba en el auto y el camino seria largo

No preguntara a donde lo llevo?- pregunto con enojo

Me lo dirás?- dijo astuto y con gracia, lo que logro un gesto de molestia de parte de la empresaria

Vamos a la estación de policía- hablo sin ninguna emoción cosa que noto el hombre

Por fin encontraste un motivo por el cual encerrarme?- pregunto divertido, la mujer lo volteo a ver con enojo, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

No aun no, pero aun no pierdo la esperanza- dijo divertida, lo que causo una risa en el hombre, Sonomi como reacción corporal obtuvo un ligero sonrojo que dio gracias a los dioses que no fue notado por el- El día de ayer fue un oficial a mi casa, me dijo que… que habían tratado de atentar en contra de la seguridad de Tomoyo, habían planeado secuestrarla- sus palabras fueron seguras, sin miedo, para cualquiera que a escuchara, pero no para Fujitaka Kinomoto, el noto el miedo y coraje en su voz, miro a través de sus ojos que mostraron debilidad, debilidad e importancia que no supo describir, el estaba a punto de hablar pero no se lo permitieron- No hace falta que diga nada profesor, me recomendaron traer a alguien de confianza con migo, y fue la única persona en la que pensé, no nos pongamos sentimentales, ya hemos llegado- la mujer se estaciono sin problemas, ambos salieron del auto seguidos de dos de las cuatro guardaespaldas que les seguían en el otro auto, entro con paso seguro no importándole los arrestados que la miraron de inmediato con lujuria, a los maleantes que le gritaban cosas poco agradables, Fujitaka como todo caballero se coloco a su lado, procurando no dejarla muy a la vista de esos hombres, para lo que empezaron a insultar al hombre, mientras ella se dirigía a la que parecía la recepcionista- Buenas tardes señorita

Buenas tardes- dijo amable

Vera el día de ayer el oficial Sagara Taro, fue a mi casa y me cito aquí el día de hoy, mi nombre es Daidouji Sonomi-

Claro la señora Daidouji, Himitsu hazme el favor de dirigir a la señora con el oficial Sagara, yo me encargare de ese- hablando del hombre que tenia sujeto

Claro…Bueno todo tuyo, por favor síganme- hablo cortes a la pareja

Sonomi y Fujitaka siguieron al oficial, pasando por un área donde estaban cuatro tipos parados mientras les tomaban fotografías

Ahora perfil izquierdo- esa fue la orden del encargado de la cámara, Sonomi no pudo evitar el observarles, uno era alto, blanco y de aspecto rebelde, el segundo era algo bajo y sumamente robusto, y no tenia nada de cabello, el tercero también era alto, pero a diferencia de los otros estaba peinado y llevaba gafas, y el cuarto también algo bajito, muy moreno, también de aspecto malo 

Sonomi camina- le dijo el profesor al oído, esta solo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza

Llegaron a las oficinas principales, y el llamado Himitsu abrió la puerta de una de ellas…

Por favor entren-

Gracias- dijo el profesor guiando al la dama

Señora Daidouji, un gusto verla de nuevo- hablo el que supuso el profesor seria el oficial Sagara

Temo no poder decir lo mismo-

La entiendo no se preocupe, bueno entonces no la traeré con rodeos, como ayer le dije el día 15 de agosto del año en curso recibimos una llamada de un denunciante anónimo, el cual reporto actividades sospechosas de un automóvil marquis azul del 89, desde una semana antes, ante esto llegamos y pudimos arrestar a los hombres de inmediato, ya que tenían orden de aprensión por distintos delitos- hablo mientras le puso un fólder frente a ella, esta lo abrió y ahí observo las fotografías de los hombres que antes había visto, mientras leía- como puede ver en esos expedientes tenían distintas denuncias, y este- señalando la del calvo- tenia una, por violación- ante estas palabras Sonomi palideció- el juicio de esto ya termino señora y a cada uno le darán 15 años de cárcel por cada uno de los delitos en su contra, pero como le dije antes señora, detrás de estos cuatro había una mente maestra, o mejor dicho dos, al que ya arrestamos, no se quiso ir solo y descubrió a un sexto cómplice, alegando que esta persona le dio la idea, los medios, y a las personas que ve en este fólder para poder realizar el secuestro- finalizo tranquilo y a la vez satisfecho su trabajo

Y el segundo ya lo arrestaron?-

Fueron por el hace un par de horas-

Y… quienes fueron los que trataron de hacerle esto a mi hija?- 

Por favor sígame- se puso de pie esperando que esta también lo hiciera, el oficial abrió la puerta y cuando iba a dar un paso por alguna extraña razón se paralizo, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero un par de manos sobre sus hombros y una calida respiración en su oído izquierdo le permitieron avanzar

Yo estoy aquí Sonomi, tranquila- esas fueron las palabras del profesor Kinomoto

------------------------------------------------

Sonomi entro a una sala de interrogatorio donde estaba un hombre de no mas de 30 años, este se encontraba hablando con otro oficial, esa complexión, ese cabello, ella lo conocía… pero no podía ser el…

Sonomi- llamo el profesor

Si?-

El oficial te esta llamando desde hace varios minutos-

Oh, lo siento, que me decía?-

Señora el es el segundo al mando, y fue atrapado hace dos días, y ayer declaro la existencia de un sexto cómplice-

Bueno entonces para que me quieren aquí- 

Señora, me temo que usted debe… decidir que hacer con estas personas-

Por que? Han tratado de secuestrar a mi hija, cree acaso que abogaría en su favor?- hablo indignada

Tal vez de el… si… señora este hombre tiene 29 años, con antecedentes penales de fraude, por esa razón lo pudimos atrapar-

Fraude?-

Así es… responde al nombre de… William Daidouji- dijo con dificultad el oficial

El rostro de la mujer palideció de inmediato, aquel nombre, no podía ser, el se encontraba de… viaje… por que hacer año a su única pariente? a la que según el "Quería como a su HIJA" por que?

Disculpe, pero creo que escuche mal, cual dijo que era su nombre-

William Daidouji señora- 

No puede ser, esta en un error, el… es el único hermano de mi difunto esposo, siempre ah sido un gran apoyo para nosotras… el la quiere como a su hija! No puede ser! Hay un terrible error aquí!- decía con desesperación

Tranquila sonomi- hablo el profesor

Pero es que no lo entiende! Acaban de acusar a mi cuñado, al único pariente vivo de mi esposo, COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME!- estallo por fin la mujer en gritos

Lo se Sonomi, pero… debes tranquilizarte y pensar fríamente- le hablo con la mayor calma que podía

Las palabras del profesor, parecieron tener efecto, la mujer tomo asiento, y quedo así durante unos minutos, solo con la mirada abajo y pensando en lo que haría, con aquel que intento dañar a su hija. Hasta que en su mirada apareció la determinación, esa determinación que Fujitaka conocía tan bien.

Quiero hablar con el- dijo la mujer

Señora, no lo creo conveniente- 

Me mando usted llamar no? Para decidir que haría con los culpables de todo esto, no es así? Pues bien ya me decidí, de esos cuatro invesiles yo no me haré cargo, ya que según me dijo ya les dieron condena, pero de el y el otro yo me encargo, así que quiero hablar con el- hablo determinada, el oficial miro al profesor como pidiendo consejo, pero de esto solo observo como asentía con la cabeza, como diciendo "déjela hacerlo"

Esta bien señora- el oficial entro a la sala le dijo algo al odio a su compañero para después salir con el- Señora ese vidrio que usted ve ahí, para Daidouji es un espejo así que aun no sabe que esta aquí, y el no escucha nada de lo hay aquí afuera, así que… desconoce por completo su existencia en este lugar, sin embargo, nosotros escucharemos y veremos todo- dijo con tono firme

Entiendo, puedo pasar ya?- dijo segura

Si señora, por aquí por favor- el hombre la guió hasta la puerta, este la abrió dándole el paso, el hombre de cabellera negra, tenia su vista fija en la mesa y en las esposas que sujetaban sus manos, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta de nuevo ser abierta, levanto la vista, el tipo se puso pálido al instante, esa mujer, la conocía desde hacia 10 años, como no reconocerla, la estudio un el tiempo que tubo, hasta que sintió un terrible ardor en su mejilla izquierda, lo había abofeteado. Fuera de la sala los hombres se dirigían a intervenir, pero el llamado del profesor de universidad, los detuvo

Por favor deténganse, le aseguro que no lo volverá a hacer, sin embargo les pido comprensión, el es su cuñado, como esperan que reaccione?- hablo con obviedad

Por que William, dime una razón coherente, por la cual hallas osado, intentar hacerle daño a MI HIJA, no solo eso, si no también TU sobrina, por que!- hablo con coraje y una voz quebrada- No te quedes callado, habla, dime por que, por que, ahora no solo es eso… sino con que tipo de criminales ibas a mezclar a MI hija, un violador! Lo sabias! Un maldito violador, que hubiera sido de mi hija! De mi Tomoyo, de la única hija de TU Hermano, ese que te adoraba!- le grito, al escuchar el nombre de Tomoyo su mente comenzó a recordar

**Flash Back**

Hola hermano!- saludo un contento William de no mas de 19 años

Que tal William, que tal la escuela?- pregunto detrás de su escritorio

Pues bastante bien, no me quejare- dijo recostándose en un sillón que tenia el hombre

No hagas eso William, ponte de pie o siéntate correctamente, sabes que en el trabajo pido seriedad absoluta- su voz era tranquila pero firme

Esta bien, esta bien- el joven se dirigió a una de las sillas frente a su hermano (entiéndase las sillas frente al escritorio)- Oye y que tal Sonomi?-

Muy bien- dijo con simpleza

Vamos, debe estar más que bien, hace 6 meses que se caso con tigo, además la noticia del próximo heredero Daidouji, debe tenerte extasiado hermano, te conozco- el hombre sonrió con complicidad

Bueno tienes razón, estoy más que contento-

Sonomi ya tiene 7 meses, no?-

Si- dijo con felicidad

Y ya tienen nombres?-

Después de rogarle, casi todo su embarazo, si es niña yo decidiré su nombre-

Y como la llamaras?- pregunto curioso

Tomoyo- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

Mmm lindo nombre, Tomoyo Daidouji, dulce Tomoyo, princesa Tomoyo, hermosa Tomoyo, suena bien no?

Si, no se por que pero adoro ese nombre-

Bueno, y si es niño?-

Sonomi me ha dicho que le quiere poner Kenshin- dijo con cierto orgullo

Vaya, Kenshin Daidouji, otro mas a la familia- dijo con sarcasmo- su hermano lo miro con reproche para cambiar su semblante a uno mas serio…

No has venido al trabajo en los últimos tres días- 

No me cambies el tema, ahora eres tu, del que hablamos- el joven miro la mirada de reproche y firme de su hermano, quería respuestas y las conseguiría como fuera, resignado suspiro

La escuela ha estado algo pesada estos días, así que por eso no eh venido- dijo con tono inocente

No mientas, no has ido a la escuela en toda la semana-

Acaso me espías?- 

No, es simple teoría, pero me lo acabas de confirmar, William por dios no desperdicies tu inteligencia en fiestas y mujeres- le regaño

Tu lo hiciste no?- recrimino

No me compares por favor, yo ya estoy casado-

Solo por que Sonomi esta embarazada, si no quien sabe- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Eso es una mentira, sabias perfectamente que pensaba proponerle matrimonio a Sonomi, incluso antes de saber de su embarazo!- hablo con enojo y dando un ligero golpe al escritorio. El joven desvió su mirada.

Esta bien, lo acepo eh faltado esta semana a la universidad, pero por dios las clases me aburren y los profesores son un asco- 

Se te retiraran las tarjetas de crédito, así que o vienes a trabajar, y te ganas el dinero, o te quedas sin fiestas- dijo firme y recobrando la postura

QUE! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, EL DINERO ES TANTO TUYO COMO MIÓ, Y POR SI NO RECUERDAS YA SOY BASTANTE GRANDECITO, COMO PARA SABER LO QUE HAGO- dijo enojado 

Y recuerda que yo soy tu hermano mayor, así que haces lo que te diga- dijo sin alterarse, el joven salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta con un terrible golpe

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese día había sido como cualquier otro, las peleas entre hermanos eran constantes, y eran mas por los celos que crecían en el menor de los Daidouji, pero extrañamente, su hermano siempre estaba para el cuando lo requería, lo saco de mas de un problema sin preguntar nunca, y le dio las mejores cosas que pudo darle, lo envió a una respetada universidad respetada de Tokio, y tenia un buen puesto en la empresa, con un excelente salario que no gustaba de aprovechar ya que el trabajo fuese como fuese era duro, cosa que el joven nunca disfruto…

No te quedes callado William, dime por que!- grito golpeando la mesa que con tanta insistencia miraba

Si tuviera la respuesta a eso, te aseguro que no estaría aquí, esposado y arrepentido- hablo por fin

Que necesitabas! Por que querías hacernos daño- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Necesitaba dinero Sonomi, eso es obvio no crees?- 

Por que no me dijiste? Más de una vez te ofrecí trabajo en l empresa, y nunca aceptaste- dijo con tristeza

Me gustan las cosas fáciles Sonomi, por eso nunca me fije en ti- hablo con una sonrisa sarcástica- En cambio, mi PERFECTO hermano, le gustaba trabajar día a día, le gustaban los retos, y cuando te conoció te vio como un reto un hermoso y difícil reto que hasta no conquistarte y enamorarte se daría por vencido, siempre me lo dijo _"Sonomi Amamiya, es la mujer de mi vida, y tiene que ser mía, solo vela hermano, es hermosa, inteligente, y tiene un carácter fantástico" _amaba todo de ti, y al verte tal lejos no quise intentar nunca nada, por mas que me gustaste- rió el hombre

Aquella declaración, nunca la espero de parte del hombre, pero entonces, por que el daño? Y el joven parecía leer sus pensamientos.

No, no Sonomi, no te confundas, a mi me gustabas apara un acostón, no mas- hablo con cinismo, en la mirada de Sonomi se reflejaba la sorpresa y la ira- Pero te puedo jurar Sonomi, que estoy arrepentido, ahora que estoy aquí, me doy cuanta del terrible error que cometería, y por primera vez, acatare las consecuencias, ya no esta mi hermanito que me sacaba de líos- dijo con nostalgia- pero eso si Sonomi todos y cada uno de los que querían hacerte este terrible daño, se irán con migo- dijo con seguridad 

Quien mas esta en esto?- pregunto con desesperación

El joven se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, y ahí estaba ese brillo que tanto había amado su fallecido hermano, ese brillo de determinación. 

Recuerdas a Mariel?- aquel nombre resonó en los oídos de la mujer, como olvidar ese nombre, aquella mujer que tanto le recrimino el hecho de haberse quedado con _su _Kenshin, que le grito mil cosas, que sus oídos jamás quisieran haber escuchado

Ella? Pero… ella, yo pensé que…-

Que había superado su rencor? que se había hecho una vida sana y feliz con un buen hombre que la amaba? Eso fue lo que te dijo mi hermano, no?- esta asintió son la cabeza y una mirada de sorpresa- eso era lo que Kenshin quería creer, Mariel estaba muy obsesionada con tigo, así que… le pago una fuerte cantidad pera que se marchara, yo me entere por casualidad, pero incluso hay un contrato entre ellos, Kenshin no era tonto, sabia que le querría sacar mas dinero si accedía a eso, así que en el contrato proclamaba que le daría por un año una fuerte cantidad, creo que eran unos $15,000.00 dólares al mes, después del ultimo pago el no tendría que pagar mas, y ella no podría chantajearlo mas, si ella hacia esto, seria demandada y encerrada, además de que se mantendría alejada de ti y tu hija. Yo de esto me entere por casualidad, como ya te dije, cuando encontré el documento, no le pregunte nada a Kenshin, pero llame a Mariel, me contó ese tipo de detalles. Le recomendé que invirtiera su dinero en algo seguro, así ganaría mas, en un año tendría 180 mil así que era una manera de duplicar esas ganancias, sin embargo yo no le dije en que invertir, ahora no recuerdo en que lo hizo, pero hace poco cayo en la banca rota, al enterarse que era buscado por la policía, por fraude, logro lo que la policía no- sonrió con sarcasmo- me dijo que tenia un plan para sacar dinero fácil y rápido, así que accedí, pero cuando me dijo el plan… al principio me negué, pero ella sabe envolver hasta a el mas astuto gato, me convenció me dio los medios y las personas, yo planearía todo lo demás, mientras ella estaba segura en su hotel, y yo arriesgaba el pellejo, pero ella nunca espero que grabaría nuestras conversaciones acerca del asunto, así que con eso ella caerá también, ya les dije a los oficiales donde esta todo, en mi departamento aquí en Japón- termino su relato con simpleza, la mujer volteo su cara negándole la mirada al joven, para después voltear con determinación

Te das cuanta que jamás te perdonare por esto?- dijo con rencor

Si- 

Y así de sencillo lo aceptas- hablo exasperada

Me prepare psicológicamente por si era atrapado, se que no merezco tu… su perdón señora DAIDOUJI- enfatizando la ultima frase

Me encargare de que te refundan en la cárcel, a ti y a esa- dijo con desprecio, se puso de pie y salio con indignación de la habitación, Sonomi miro, como dos oficiales llevaban a una mujer de no mas 35 años, forcejaba ambos y gritaba a los cuatro vientos

SUÉLTENME, USTEDES NO SABEN CON QUIEN ESTÁN TRATANDO! MALDITOS BRUTOS, SUÉLTENME, NO TIENE PRUEBAS DE LO QUE ME ACUSAN!- 

Claro que las tenemos, aquí están- dijo un oficial desconocido mostrando las cintas

ESO NO PRUEBA NADA!- la mujer comenzó a ver a su alrededor hasta que su mirada azul se poso en ella- TU! TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO SEGURAMENTE! MALDITA SONOMI, OJALA Y ESTUVIERAS MUERTA, TU Y TU BASTARDA! POR TU CULPA PASO POR TODO ESTO!- dijo con rencor en cada una de sus palabras

Al escuchar esto Sonomi, se acerco determinada, y dispuesta a darle una buena paliza, pero un par de brazos la alcanzaron a detener

No Sonomi, no te rebajes a su nivel, vamonos ya- le dijo el profesor, esta bajo la mirada al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y en un susurro apenas audible le contesto

Si, vamonos-

Después de papeleo, llamadas a sus abogados, todo ya estaba predispuesto, la demanda en contra de todos esta puesta, solo faltaba que el juicio comenzara para que todas esas personas que trataron de hacerle daño, estrían en la cárcel…

------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido y Sonomi, por fin se decidió a hablar con su hija…

Mama, me mandaste llamar?-

Si hija, por favor siéntate-

Que pasa mama? Desde hace unos días te noto extraña- 

Hija, tu tío William… el…-

Que pasa con el tío William, va a venir?- pregunto emocionada

No hija, me temo que no-

Entonces… le pasa algo?- la niña vio como su madre suspiraba con desesperación

Me temo que si le paso algo-

Como? Que le paso?- su voz se escuchaba preocupada y alterada

Hija… William…- se notaba lo difícil que le resultaba el hablar

Mama, que le paso, tan grave es?-

Lo siento hija, pero si es muy grave-

Que le paso?-

Hija, cuando las personas entran en una profunda desesperación… ellos… hacen cosas que…-

Mama- le llamo su hija, esta la miro a los ojos- Creo que me conoces lo suficiente, sea lo que sea dímelo, estoy segura que podré con ello- en los ojos de la niña había angustia, pero gran determinación, esa determinación que alguna vez vio en su esposo, Sonomi suspiro con resignación

Tomoyo querida. William esta en la cárcel- los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa cubrió su boca con ambas manos evitando un grito

Por que?- pregunto después de unos minutos, otro suspiro de parte de la empresaria

Por fraude e… y por…- la mujer trago saliva con dificultad, miro a su hija y descubrió que esperaba esa respuesta- intento de secuestro-

Fraude? Secuestro? Por que el tío William haría tales cosas? 

Según el…-

Hablaste con el?-

Si- fijo su vista en el piso

Disculpa, por favor sígueme diciendo que paso-

Según el, fue la idea de otra persona, el necesitaba dinero para poder escapar a otro país, de ser posible, y pues…-

Mama… a quien quería secuestrar?- ante esta pregunta, Sonomi parecía asustada, intranquila

Quería secuestrar… quería secuestrar…me, me quería secuestrarme a mi Tomoyo- pedir un rescate y ganar dinero fácil- el semblante de la niña se puso de inmediato triste, y sobretodo desconcertado- Ya lo arrestaron y… ah comenzado su juicio…-

Lo demandaste tu?-

Tomoyo, debes entender que no podía dejar las cosas así, menos abogar a su favor, menos cuando… cuando trato de hacernos daño-

Entiendo, supongo que no veré al tío William por aquí jamás-

Es lo más sensato- dijo con culpabilidad

Yo… quisiera retirarme y pensar todo mama- poniéndose de pie

Claro hija, ve- la niña salia del despacho, mientras que por una puerta alterna, entraba un hombre de gafas

No le dijiste la verdad- hablo más como afirmación que como pregunta

No vio su rostro, estaba destrozada, William, era todo para nosotras, para ella, como el padre que perdió, para mi… para mi un hermano que me brindaba apoyo, cuando Kenshin murió, el… el fue todo lo que nos quedo, imagine como se sentiría Tomoyo si se entera que… a la que le quería hacer daño era a ella- hablo con voz quebrada

Bueno es tu decisión Sonomi, aquí yo solo soy un espectador de tus decisiones- hablo con calma

Profesor, muchas gracias por todo… yo… de verdad lo aprecio

De nada-

------------------------------------------------

**Primaria Tomoeda **

Buenos días Tomoyo-

Buenos días Sakura, llegas temprano- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste

Si jejeje, desperté temprano hoy- hablo sonrojada y rascando su nuca, cuando extrañamente, noto la mirada triste de su mejor amiga- Tomoyo… esta bien? Que te pasa?- dijo yendo a su lado, la morena se sorprendió, con una mirada triste miro dos asientos vacíos detrás de las niñas

No te parece que el salón de clases se siente muy solo desde que el joven Hiraguizawa y Li se fueron?- 

S…si, no será lo mismo sin ellos- la morena sonrió satisfecha al ver el sonrojo de su amiga al decir "Li"- pero algo me dice que eso no es todo lo que te pasa Tomoyo- dijo firme, la morena suspiro

Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté de mi tío William?-

Eh?... ah si ya recuerdo, me contaste que era el único hermano de tu papa, tu único pariente de parte de el-

Pues si, así es-

Que pasa? Le sucedió algo malo?-

Si Sakura, le paso algo muy malo-

Que?- dijo preocupada

Esta en la cárcel- dijo con toda tranquilidad

EN LA CÁRCEL! POR QUE!- la niña no se midió ya que el salón de clases aun estaba vació

Pues, me dijo mi mama, que por fraude e intento de secuestro- la cara de la castaña se sorprendió aun mas- según mama trataría de secuestrarla a ella- el temor apareció en los ojos verdes, pero la amatista hablaba como si del tiempo se tratase- pero sabes, anoche lo pensé mucho y es imposible que tratara de secuestrar a mi mama- ahora la mirada esmeralda era de confusión

Por que no seria posible Tomoyo?- su voz sonaba justo como su mirada la representaba

Por que es simple Sakura… Mama maneja todo el dinero de las empresas Daidouji, el dinero no se mueve sin las firmas de mama, y de secuestrarla a ella, no habrá forma de pagar el rescate sin su firma entiendes?- su voz sonaba decepcionada

Entonces, a quien quería secuestrar, si dices que a tu mama no podía-

A mi- no había miedo en la voz de la niña

A ti! Pero… pero- 

Es lo mas lógico Sakura, secuestrarían a mi mama, si no se… y tuviera 21 años tal vez, que mi firma tuviera poder, pero mientras tanto, yo soy el perfecto blanco, supongo que mi mama no me quiso decir para que no me sintiera mas triste- hablo encogiéndose de hombros, la castaña se quedo callada, no sabia que decir ante tal situación- Sakura- 

Dime Tomoyo-

Mantengamos esto como nuestro secreto, te parece?-

Como tú quieras-

Gracias… por cierto que vas a hacer ahora?-

Hoe?-

Si sakura, que vas a hacer ahora, el joven Hiraguizawa se marcho ya, así que ya no habrán mas sucesos extraños, como te entrenaras para mantenerte fuerte y a las cartas!-

Etto… no lo… había pensado…- estrellas aparecieron en la mirada de la morena, y el miedo y vergüenza en la esmeralda

Pues yo tengo la solución perfecta, haremos videos, cientos de videos, y podrás mantener las cartas en forma para que así te conviertas en una magnifica brujita si! Y además de todo eso, podré seguir diseñando trajes especialmente para ti!- una gota resbalo por la nuca de la castaña pero no encontraba la forma de negársele a las peticiones de su mejor amiga

------------------------------------------------

**Siete años después**

Sakura te vez soñada!- las estrellas inundaban los ojos de la morena- Acaso no se ve soñada- pregunto a las mujeres que se encontraban arreglando el velo que cubría la cabeza de la chica

Tomoyo- dijo sonrojada 

Hay no puedo creer que por fin llegara este día, hay Sakura! Estoy tan feliz que podría llorar!- 

A no Tomoyo. Si lloras tú, lloro yo-

Y si empiezan ustedes par de lloronas, les tendré que hacer segunda así que no empiecen- sentencio una chica de cabello negro, y ojos rojizos

Meiling! Te vez espectacular- dijo la amatista

Tu crees?- dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

De verdad que si Meiling- hablo la chica desde arriba (entiéndase que Sakura esta parada sobre algo así como un banquito y todas las sirvientas están arreglando lo que seguramente ya se imaginan 

Me da gusto que el vestido te allá quedado tan bien- hablo Tomoyo mientras caminaba alrededor de la chica

Pues mira que si, y me encanto Daidouji, eres toda una genio en esto, quien diría que después de conejos, gatos, duendes, hadas y de mas, podrías diseñar cosas tan hermosas- dijo la chica dando una vuelta en su propio eje

El vestido de Meiling, era sumamente bello, tenia una caída recta, que se ajustaba a sus caderas de ahora una joven de 17 años, tenia un estilo puramente oriental, en color rojo, que hacia lucir tan bien a la chica, tenia dibujado una especie de dragón chino en color dorado, desde el inicio del cuello, hasta el final del vestido, dejando lucir la mitad de su pierna derecha, y no tenia mangas, elegante y sexy, era lo que había querido hacer la amatista, el cabello la chica lo llevaba recogido en su totalidad, en un peinado estilo oriental, con los famosos palillos chinos a la vista, y un maquillaje ligero, meiling atraería muchas miradas…

Me da gusto, hayas quedado satisfecha- dijo con una sonrisa

Mas que satisfecha- y ni que decir del vestido de Kinomoto- esta espectacular

No es para tanto- dijo con modestia- el merito se lo debemos a tan hermosa novia- su ojos de nuevo con estrellitas jajaja

Definitivamente, tú no cambias Daidouji- 

Jojojo- (la risita que le da en la segunda película ante estas mismas palabras de la china, la recuerdan?) 

El vestido de Sakura era en su totalidad blanco, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, tenia un escote en triangulo dejando tres en ese mismo estilo sobre su pecho, perfectamente ajustado a su cintura, con una falda bastante esponjada, llevaba una tiara de diamantes y esmeraldas cortesía de la señora Ieran Li, y de esta descendía el velo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, y la cola era muy ligera, y en todo el vestido desde el velo hasta la cola se veían destellos, haciendo de la imagen un verdadera deleite … (Miren si no me entienden, les recomiendo vean la cenicienta tres me fascino ese vestido y no puede evitar ponerlo en nuestra protagonista consentida, es el que le da la hada madrina a cenicienta al final de la película, o bien en mi perfil el puesto links para que puedan verlo)

Gracias Tomoyo, me da mucho gusto que tu hayas diseñado mi vestido- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, y en sus mirada se notaba la nostalgia, mientras que Sakura bajaba del pequeño escalón en el que se encontraba- de verdad gracias- se acerco a la amatista y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Para mi es un placer Sakura- 

Quieren dejar de ser tan cursis- hablo Meiling con voz quebrada, las lagrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos color rubí

Oh Meiling- ambas jóvenes se acercaron a la triste chica y le dieron un abrazo

Les eh dicho que dejen de ser tan cursis- limpiando sus lagrimas- sabes Sakura, me da tanto gusto que tu seas la próxima señora Li, soy muy feliz por ti, y por Shaoran, por favor cuídalo mucho, como te dije hace tiempo, después de todo es mi primo favorito, y quiero lo mejor para el, y se que TU eres lo mejor para el- le dio un fuerte abrazo a la castaña

Gracias Meiling- tocaron a la puerta

Quien?- 

Soy yo Fujitaka-

Ah! Pase por favor- el hombre al entrar se quedo maravillado ante la presencia de su hija-

Hija… estas…. Estas hermosa, tan hermosa como tu madre- un brillo especial estaba en los ojos del profesor

Gracias papa- con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Hay no-

Que pasa Tomoyo-

Desde hace un rato siento este peinado algo flojo-

Mmm ya casi todas las peinadoras se han ido, solo queda madame y una estudiante de ella, sabes que yo también voy a ir, no quiero que a mitad de la ceremonia se me caiga esto, vamos juntas Tomoyo?-

Claro solo quiero arreglar unas pequeñas cosas aquí-

Bueno- Meiling salio de la habitación 

Ven sakura sube aquí- Tomoyo le dio su mano guiándola hasta el banco en que se encontraba antes- como sientes el vestido de aquí?- dijo señalando su cintura

Pues un poquito flojo- Tomoyo hizo un pequeño agarre y puso un par de alfileres en el

Así esta mejor?-

Si, perfecto-

Muy bien- hablo con alegría- bien chicas aquí tienen que hacer el arreglo, háganlo con mucho cuidado de no pinchar a Sakura no queremos que el vestido se manche, esta bien?-

Si!- las costureras comenzaron su trabajo en cuanto la morena se retiro del lado de Sakura

Bueno yo iré a buscar a madame, para que me ayude con el peinado, estarás bien?-

Claro, además papa se quedara con migo, verdad?-

Por supuesto, cualquier cosas te llamaremos- le contesto el hombre

Bien, entonces me voy a arreglar esto- 

Si, ve no queremos que la dama de honor se quede sin peinado a mitad de la ceremonia- hablo con una sonrisa

Por supuesto que no! Esta boda tiene que ser perfecta, bueno nos vemos en un momento- la morena salio en busca de la señora que arreglaría su peinado, toco a una puerta y se encontró con una chica de no mas de 19 años, de cabello corto y complexión delgada- disculpa, tu vienes con madame cierto?-

Eh, ah si, soy su estudiante- sin dejarse de notar su acento francés

Ah entonces me puedes ayudar, sabes siento que este peinado se me caerá en cualquier momento, puedes ayudarme?- 

Ahhhh, claro, creo que si puedo, por favor toma asiento- no muy segura ante la respuesta, tomo asiento donde le habían indicado 

Tomoyo sintió como la chica, tocaba su cabello y "arreglaba" el problema de su peinado…

Creo que ya termine- Tomoyo sintió el cabello menos flojo que antes, así que creyó que eso bastaría

Muchas gracias, con permiso- la morena salio hasta llegar al pasillo, subió a la tercera planta donde estaba su habitación, ahí se cambiaria de vestido, pero entre mas caminaba sentía mas peligro de perder por completo la forma del peinado- esa chica lo dejo peor!- llego a su habitación y se puso con cuidado el vestido, un vestido igual al de Meiling, a excepción que este era verde botella, y el dragón en vez de ser dorado, era plateado, se puso sus zapatillas, y salio dispuesta a encontrar a la verdadera estilista, iba sin detenerse hasta que noto la figura del padrino de honor- hay no!- sujeto con sus manos lo que quedaba de su "perfecto" peinado- Eriol podrías ayudarme?-

Claro, pero que te paso?- al ver a el cabello de la chica

La estudiante de madame, dejo mi peinado peor! y no puedo bajar así-

Claro ya hay invitados en la plata baja, acabo de dejar a Shaoran en la capilla, esta muerto de los nervios jajaja-

Me imagino, Sakura esta igual-

Entra a mi habitación, no podemos permitir que vean a la dama de honor en este estado- el joven galantemente abrió la puerta de la era su habitación

Gracias- la chica entro con algo de vergüenza

Donde esta madame?-

En la biblioteca, ese se tomo como cuartel de belleza jajaja, debe de estar con Meiling- 

Muy bien vuelvo en seguida- el chico salio, ya dándose por vencida que no podría hacer ella nada por su cabello lo soltó, y curiosa comenzó a ver la habitación del joven, comenzó a ver lo que era un peinador, en el estaban los típicos elementos de todo varón, y peine, tal vez una colonia o loción, tomo una de las botellas y de inmediato noto ese aroma que conocía tan bien, se sonrojo al pensarse en los brazos del joven que aun en secreto amaba, seguía mirando cuando descubrió un pequeño cofre a un lado de la cama, estaba abierto, Tomoyo se resistió a mirar dentro, algo le decía que eran de esas cosas que no debes descubrir, por que a la larga te arrepientes, pero pudo mas su curiosidad que su determinación, se coloco en cuclillas y comenzó a mirar, eran algunos recortes de periódicos, algunas fotos, y… unos dibujos que ella conocía muy bien…

Esto… esto es mió… tienen mi firma… pero las fechas… no concuerdan, este es el que uso en la batalla contra Eriol, este es el que uso en uno de los videos que hice con ella, estos… estos son los trajes que diseñe para la obra de sexto grado… que hacen aquí… y por que el año es de 1998? Yo los diseñe en el 99, y este en el 2000, como es posible?...- tomo los recortes de periódicos

"_la búsqueda de la heredera de las empresas Daidouji aun siguen, según reportes de la policía, aun no tienen ninguna pista de quien puede ser el secuestrador"_

"_La heredera de Juguetes Daidouji fue secuestrada haces ya dos meses, la policía sigue buscándola"_

_Policía no tiene ninguna pista de la desaparición de Tomoyo Daidouji, que fe secuestrada hace 5 meses cuando se dirigía a la escuela…"_

Eran varios con fechas diferentes, Tomoyo comenzó a confundirse…

Yo… yo jamás eh sido… secuestrada, que significa todo esto- la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el joven de ojos azules

Madame dice que en cuánto termine con…- noto la mirada de enojo y confusión de la amatista y en sus manos los viejos recortes de periódico

Que significa esto Eriol!- dijo con enojo- Si es una de tus bromas, no es una muy agradable- su voz se escuchaba quebrada

De donde sacaste eso?- la voz del oji-azul, se escucho seria y fría, un tono que jamás había escuchado en el

De ese cofre- hablo la amatista sin intimidarse

No sabia que te gustara husmear en las cosas ajenas, y sobre todo privadas- se acerco a la joven con paso de cedido para quitárselas hojas

Si, tal vez hice mal, pero quiero que me expliques que significa todo esto-

Que quieres que te explique, según tu?- mientras guardaba las hojas e iba a cerrar el cofre cuando la chica se lo arrebato

Todo lo que hay aquí!- abriéndolo de nuevo, y señalando- estos diseños, estos recortes de periódico, TODO!-

De verdad quieres saberlo?- nostalgia era lo había en la voz del chico

Si- dijo firme

Esas cosas son…- el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió

Señorita daidouji, soy yo madame Claréese- la mujer robusta y cabello rubio abrió la puerta

A madame, gracias por venir, v aya a la habitación de alado, en seguida iré-

Muy bien- la señora salio de la habitación

Quiero respuesta Hiraguizawa… y las voy a obtener-

Cuando quieras- fue la simple respuesta del moreno

------------------------------------------------

Muy bien ya saben sus posiciones, sakura, Tío, recuerden que ustedes entran al final, cuando empiece la marcha nupcial, niñas, ya saben muchas flores esta bien?- Tomoyo se dirigía a las pequeñas Li, sobrinas de Shaoran y próximamente de Sakura, las cuales llevaban un vestido muy lindo, (ya saben típico de las niñas de las flores xD)- Meiling entras primero que yo con tu acompañante- Tomoyo acomodaba la entrada de la madre de Shaoran, hasta la de Sakura- Hira… Eriol a mi lado por favor- su voz sonaba distante, a comparación de otras veces cuando le hablaba al chico

La música comenzó a sonar, y las parejas avanzaban a pasos seguros y elegantes

Tan enojada estas- decía eriol mirando hacia el frente

Demasiado, esas respuestas serán mías Hiraguizawa- dijo firme y con una falsa sonrisa

No te gustaran Tomoyo, dejémoslo así por favor-

No, quiero saber lo que pasa con esas cosas- se separaron al llegar al pequeño kiosco que se había convertido en capilla, la cual esta repleta de flores

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, las niñas tiraban flores de cerezo en el camino de la novia, padre e hija avanzaban con elegancia y felicidad, la sonrisa de Sakura no podría ser mas bella, y en cada rincón del bello jardín de la casa li habían camarógrafos, estratégicamente acomodados tomando cada Angulo de la chica y toda la ceremonia

El señor Kinomoto le dio la mano de Sakura, al apuesto Shaoran, este se quedo unos pasos atrás, 

Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos, para consagrar a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio… (Blah, blah, blah) quien entrega a esta mujer?- pregunto el sacerdote

Yo la entrego- dijo con felicidad el hombre

Muy bien… (Más blah, blah, blah)- el señor Kinomoto tomo su asiento y a su lado se encontraba Sonomi Daidouji

No puedo creer que lo permitieras- dijo en un susurro enojado

Vamos Sonomi, ella será feliz- 

Pero es una niña! Por dios Fujitaka es una niña!-

Nadeshiko tenía su edad cuando nos casamos-

Cuando me la robaste!- lo miro muy feo, el hombre tomo su mano y la llevo hasta sus labios, depositando en ella un ligero beso

No te la robe, pero aun así, ya todo esta bien- otro beso en su mano o que causo un sonrojo en la mujer

Por el poder que la iglesia me otorga, yo declaro a esta pareja, marido y mujer, hijo puedes besar a la novia- shaoran miro a sakura con una sonrisa y entre el publico visualizo a su ahora cuñado, sonrió con cinismo al hombre y besos a su ahora esposa

Sabes una cosa?-

Que?-

Te amo- dijo juntando su frente con la suya- pero no me quiero quedar vida en mi primer día de casada, deja de presumir a mi hermano que le ganaste-

Jajaja jajaja-

------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia había sido un éxito, la recepción también, ahora los novios se disponían a salir y tomar su tan esperada luna de miel…

Hay Sakura, divierte mucho, espero y seas muy feliz amiga- dándole un abrazo a la feliz novia

Muchas gracias por todo Tomoyo- 

Mas te vale hacerlo feliz Kinomoto- dijo Meiling tomando el lugar de Tomoyo 

Te lo juro Mei- 

Bien Sakura es hora de que lances el ramo!-

Quieren que lo lance?- dijo divertida

Todas las chicas se juntaban y gritaban con emoción

Quieren que lo lance?-

Si!- sakura hizo como que lo lanzaba, cosa que provoco una ligera bulla de la multitud

Jajá jajá- reía Sakura 

Anda amor ya hazlo- le dijo al oído su esposo- ya quiero que nos vayamos- el tono que utilizo shaoran fue tan sensual que logro un sonrojo en la castaña

Muy bien aquí va- sakura lo lanzo, y "casualmente", cayo en las manos de Tomoyo

Ahora te toca a ti Tomoyo!- le grito sakura al subir a la limosina

------------------------------------------------

Cuando el ultimo invitado se fue, los familiares comenzaban a comentar lo bien que se veía Sakura, lo maravillosamente feliz que se notaba Shaoran, cada detalle de la boda, lo trataban… las hermanas Li se fueron cada una a sus respectivos hogares, la señora de la casa se fue a su habitación, la servidumbre también ya se había ido a dormir, Touya y su novia se habían ido al hotel en el que se hospedaban, se había negado a estar bajo el mismo techo que Shaoran Li, Yukito y Nakuru se fueron junto a ellos, kero tenia una habitación propia y ya estaba muy cansado, las sobrinas de shaoran les gustaba jugar algo rudo con el pequeño, aun transformado en su verdadera forma, Fujitaka y Sonomi, también se habían marchado a un hotel, ya que la señora daidouji y sus instintos asesinos, eran peligrosos para el heredero del clan Li, en la enorme mansión y en esa gran sala, solo quedaban… ella y el… Tomoyo y Eriol…

Bien ya estamos solos, quiero que me lo digas todo- dijo firme la chica

No estas cansada?- evitando la mirada amatista con la suya

No me importa, quiero que me expliques que significan todas esas cosas-

Esta bien, lánzame la primera bomba atómica-

No estoy para bromas… esos dibujos son míos?

Si-

Por que no coinciden las fechas con las mías?-

Por que esos los hiciste en las fechas que están escritas en ellos-

Entonces… los recortes de periódico¿son reales?-

Si-

Como es posible!- poniéndose de pie, y caminando de un lado a otro- yo nunca eh sido secuestrada!-

Lo fuiste-

Cuando? Según tu-

Hace siete años-

Entonces, por que no recuerdo nada!-

Por que ese fue tu deseo- esas palabras pararon en seco a la joven

Como que mi deseo?- el joven suspiro con frustración

Tomoyo, es algo muy largo y sobre todo doloroso de contar, estoy cansado de verdad-

De aquí no te mueves hasta que me digas todo Eriol- el joven suspiro y masajeo sus sienes un terrible dolor de cabeza estaba por llegar (quien se apunta a un masaje? xD)

Esta bien, hace siete años, en un pasado diferente al que vivimos, fuiste secuestrada por… por- el joven parecía dudar de su respuesta

Por William Daidouji, acaso?- dijo con temor

Como lo sabes?- dijo sorprendido

Mama me dijo que William, había tratado de secuestrarla, pero después de pensarlo… me di cuenta que era imposible que tratara de hacerle algo a ella, cuando sin su firma, no se mueve nada en compañías Daidouji… bueno sígueme contando-

Esta bien, en cuanto desapareciste, sakura y yo empezamos a buscarte por medio de la magia, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos podía encontrarte, obviamente, Sakura en ese tiempo no sabia de mi existencia, entre mas pasaba el tiempo, mas nos desesperábamos, sobre todo… yo me di cuanta que Sakura te buscaba todos los días, por medio de las cartas, no dormía, al parecer tenia pesadillas, y temía por lo que pudiera ver en sus sueños, cada día estaba mas débil, las carta no se habían cambiado me parecía mala idea, ella estaba débil, física y mentalmente, que tratara de cambiar una carta podría ser casi mortal, Shaoran fue un gran apoyo para ella todo el tiempo, yo… bueno yo me dedicaba a buscarte por todos los medios que podía, pero siempre algo bloqueaba tu localización, algo mas fuerte que sakura, mas fuerte que Shaoran… incluso mas fuerte que yo en aquel tiempo, algo… que aun no descubro que fue, nos impedía encontrarte, pasaron seis meses, y un día de la nada, pude encontrarte, y seguramente Sakura también, cuando llegue a donde estabas… te rescate, te pregunte que querías que pasara, que podía concederte un dolo deseo, que la policía te encontrara, o hacer que nada hubiera pasado, me preguntaste… que si habían sufrido mucho, te conteste que si, y era la verdad, todos sufrían mucho, me pediste que nada e lo que paso, sucediera y así lo hice, por eso tenemos este ahora, y este futuro, por tu decisión- termino de relatar brevemente el chico

Es tarde, y tengo mas preguntas, descansa y prepárate para mañana saldremos temprano- dicho esto la chica salio de la sala con destino a s habitación dejando a un inquieto Eriol…

------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, todos iban de arriba abajo en la mansión Li, la servidumbre limpiaba aquí, y limpiaba allá, procurando que la casa quedara impecable, en el comedor solo se encontraban, Meiling, Eriol, y la señora Ieran, el silencio era demasiado incomodo para Meiling , y se preguntaba donde estaría la joven Daidouji

Oye Hiraguizawa, sabes donde esta Tomoyo?-

Me temo que no, señorita Li-

Vamos, somos como parientes, llámame Meiling- dijo alegre

Solo me llamas Eriol te parece?-

Claro!- la tensión que habiten el comedor pareció bajar un poco, Eriol termino de desayunar y se disculpo, se dirigió hasta la puerta principal de la casa y estaba a puntó de tocar la perilla de la salida cuando…

Espero y no estés pensando en escapar- dijo la morena desde las escaleras

Claro que no- dándole la espalda

Bien entonces vamonos- Eriol abrió la puerta, dándole el paso ala joven

Se subieron a un auto que ya los esperaban, Tomoyo conducía en silencio, y Eriol no se esforzaba por hacer plática o aligerar el ambiente. Pasaron cerca de dos horas conduciendo por las calles de Hong Kong, hasta que llegaron a un parque que estaba desierto, había muchos árboles de cerezo, flores por todos lados, el lugar era simplemente hermoso…

Que es este lugar pregunto Eriol-

Lo encontré un día por casua…, lo encontré un día- ya que no creemos en las casualidades desde hace mucho, cierto?-

Cierto-

Bien entonces, terminemos con lo que empezamos anoche…

Tomoyo inundo a Eriol con preguntas, todas las cuales el contestaba con calma, muchas veces se le veía a Tomoyo frustrada ante cosas que al parecer no lograba comprender, Eriol paso su mano por su cabello tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, al igual que Tomoyo, su cabello suelto perfectamente peinado ahora estaba algo alborotado…

Esta bien… tengo una última pregunta

Esta bien- de nuevo su mano y cabello hicieron contacto con desesperación

Que tal si… si hubiera dejado que todo pasara, como seria nuestro presente?- pregunto Tomoyo con temor, Eriol al escuchar su pregunta palideció de inmediato

No- negaba con la cabeza- por favor eso no- seguía negando- Tomoyo te eh dicho cada detalle que me has pedido, tu madre, Sakura, Shaoran, las cartas, los guardianes, todo, por favor no me pidas eso, es demasiado doloroso, por favor- el tomo que había en su voz era de temor, de tristeza, y desesperación, Tomoyo se sintió mal pero…

Quiero saberlo Eriol, y ahora me haz confirmado que lo sabes, dímelo por favor- la determinación esta en su voz y sus ojos, Eriol bajo la vista al suelo

Esta bien, si quieres ver lo que yo, lo veras…

A la siguiente semana de que todo pasara, yo ya estaba recuperado, las cartas seguían cambiándose y no había nada fuera de lo normal, la curiosidad de saber que hubiera sido me comía por dentro tanto como a ti ahora y esto fue lo que vi…

------------------------------------------------

**Bueno que tal, bien aquí les traigo la primera parte de este epilogo que espero disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, espero sus Reviews…**

**En la segunda parte de esto, veremos como habría sido la vida de nuestros protagonistas, si Tomoyo no hubiera tenido aquel deseo…**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Matta ne!**

**Abrazos y besos de cereza y vainilla por que aunque mi lindo Shaoran sea de chocolate no me gusta xD**

**atte.**

**$âkû®ítà Lî 007**


	7. Epilogo IIa

**La nena**

"**Que tal si…"**

**Epilogo**

**Parte II.a**

**Dedicado a Eriol-nii-chan por pedirme tanto el capitulo es solo una parte pero te prometo trabajar en las que faltan hasta el final!!**

**Bueno espero que esto no demore mucho, si esto funciona serán tres partes de epilogo, jejeje irónico no? Una historia de tan solo cinco capítulos, con un epilogo de tres partes, bueno que se le va a hacer**

**EMPECEMOS!!**

A la siguiente semana de que todo pasara, yo ya estaba recuperado, las cartas seguían cambiándose y no había nada fuera de lo normal, la curiosidad de saber que hubiera sido, me comía por dentro tanto como a ti ahora; y esto fue lo que vi… fueron aquellas las palabras del joven mago, mientras mostraba el famoso símbolo mágico de Clow, haciendo que en el piso apareciera una especie de espejo (ya saben ese que usaba para observar a Sakura)

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

La policía entro con violencia a la habitación. Dispararon contra el hombre que apuntaba a Tomoyo con el arma haciendo que este cayera al suelo inerte, la niña grito con miedo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, atraparon a la mujer la cual arrestaron y a todo cuanto estuviera allí. Sintió como una cobija la cubría dándole algo de calor, la sacaron con rapidez, por fin veía la luz del sol; unos brazos la rodearon con desesperación, los conocía… eran los brazos de su madre…

Tomoyo, mi niña- la empresaria, se notaba demacrada, cansada, las ojeras rodeaban sus bellos ojos, además que las lágrimas los opacaban

Mama!! mama, yo me quiero ir! Quiero ir a casa por favor- las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, no sabia si de felicidad o de temor, acababa de descubrir que su tío era el culpable de todo su dolor, que pasaría ahora?

Había pasado una semana desde el rescate de Tomoyo, la prensa había inundado la casa de las Daidouji, y por esto, la seguridad en la casa se había redoblado, y en todo aquel tiempo Tomoyo no había salido de su habitación…

Tomoyo, no quieres bajar a comer?-

No!- dijo rápidamente- quiero estar en mi cuarto, no quiero salir- dijo firmemente y mientras abrazaba sus piernas

Hija- dijo tristemente Sonomi…

Desde que había regresado su hija, Sonomi no había vuelto a salir de la casa, pasaba las 24hrs del día a su lado, al cuarto día a su regreso cuando por fin la pequeña había dejado de llorar, le contó a su madre todo lo que había pasado, desde como la había amarrado, hasta como unas manos asquerosas le roban casi por completo su inocencia, Tomoyo mando comprar también ropa nueva, tres veces mas grande la que usaba normalmente, y en colores oscuros, esas eran las ropas que ahora usaba, un enorme pants con un suéter también enorme en color negro, se la pasaba en su cama y no hablaba con nadie que no fuera su madre, las sirvientas entraban y querían tratar de aliviar su dolor, la señorita de la casa era amada por su gentileza y madurez, pero ahora la niña las corría a todas, no les dejaba siquiera mirarle por mas de cinco minutos…

El mayordomo de la casa, toco a la puerta de la niña, al ver que no recibía respuesta de la joven señorita, se aventuro a abrir la puerta…

Señorita?- dijo un hombre de ya avanzada edad

QUE HACES AQUÍ!!- Dijo la niña con enojo- QUIEN TE AH PERMITIDO ENTRAR EN MI RECAMARA!! SAL!! NINGÚN MALDITO HOMBRE PUEDE ENTRAR AQUÍ, OÍSTE!!- la niña gritaba con tanta furia que el anciano hombre salio de inmediato, mientras que ella dentro de su habitación seguía gritando y maldiciendo

Que paso?- dijo su alarmada señora

La niña, yo… no recibí respuesta así que…- la mujer alcanzo a distinguir los gritos de su hija y comprendió

Disculpa, aun esta muy afectada aun es muy reciente, que le ibas a decir?-

Comprendo, la señorita Kinomoto y su padre junto a los jóvenes Li e Hiraguizawa están esperándola en la sala, quieren verla-

Diles que yo iré en seguida, que tengo que hablar primero con Tomoyo-

Si señora- el hombre hizo una reverencia

Tomoyo, hija soy yo tu madre- la mujer entro y miro como en tan pocos minutos la niña había desordenado por completo la habitación, la ropa de su closet estaba en casi su totalidad en el piso, las cosas de su peinador todas en la piso, unas cuantas botellas se habían quebrado, de los cajones cuadernos de música y dibujos todos en el piso, la cama mas desordenada que antes, como en tan solo minutos pudo hacer eso una niña como Tomoyo?

Mama, pasa- su carácter se había calmado por completo, y su tierna aunque nerviosa voz se escuchaba cuando estaba ella

Hija, Sakura y tus amigos están en la sala, quieren saber como estas, quieren verte- dijo con nostalgia al recordar las noches en vela que pasaron esos niños en su casa

Amigos?-

Si hija, Sakura, el joven Li e Hiraguizawa…-la interrumpió antes de que siguiera

A Sakura, solo a ella hazla pasar, que ni Li ni Hiraguizawa vengan, que se vayan- dijo con rudeza

Pero hija, ellos son tus amigos- hablo con comprensión

QUE SE VAYAN, Y QUE SAKURA VENGA- mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama

Esta bien- dijo dándose por vencida, la niña se dejo caer en la cama y abrazo de nuevo sus piernas

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Sakura no había visto a Tomoyo desde su regreso, y ya estaba impaciente por ver a su mejor amiga, quería asegurarse que estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía, en cuanto terminaron las clases Sakura les dijo a los niños que si la acompañarían, su padre pasaría por ella y la llevaría, estos aceptaron con gusto, el padre de la castaña estaba en el despacho de Sonomi esperándola…

Sakura, niños, que gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo con cansancio

El gusto es nuestro señora- dijo Eriol respondiendo por ambos

Señora, queremos ver a Tomoyo-

Claro que si Sakura, tu puedes ir de inmediato- habló a la niña mientras que con tristeza se dirigió los niños- temo que Tomoyo tiene unos problemas por ahora con los varones, no quiere a ninguna figura masculina en su habitación, lo siento-

Entiendo- dijo Shaoran Eriol solo bajo la mirada y no dijo nada

Sakura, ve con Tomoyo, tal vez tú puedas hablar con ella, y la convenzas de que hable con los niños-

Si-

Entonces ve por favor- sakura comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Tomoyo, de verdad añoraba ver a su amiga

Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa, tráeles algo de te por favor- le dijo a una de las sirvientas, esta hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar

Tengo que hablar con el papa de Sakura, discúlpenme por favor-

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

El sonido de la puerta, saco de sus tristes recuerdos a la morena…

Quien- dijo con recelo

Soy yo Tomoyo, Sakura-

Ah Sakura pasa, pasa- la castaña entro y se sorprendió al ver el estado de la habitación

Tomoyo- la niña corrió hasta los brazos de su amiga, esta respondió con cariño y fuerza el gesto

Como estas Sakura? Estas bien? No haz tenido problemas?- preguntaba a con voz rápida

Si Tomoyo, estoy… bien, ahora que ya estas de nuevo con nosotros, yo estoy bien- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Me da gusto que estés bien, pero no te vez muy bien amiga- dijo mientras que jugaba frenéticamente con sus manos

Bueno han sido unos meses muy difíciles, Tomoyo te juro que trate de buscarte con la ayuda de las cartas… pero no se que pasaba, las cartas no te podían encontrar!! Y el día que te encontraron yo también te había encontrado, pero…no llegue antes que la policía, así que…-

Sakura tranquila, se que me trataste de buscar, me lo imagine- dijo con una triste sonrisa

Pero es que…!!-

Tranquila, lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí de nuevo, cierto?-

Si, claro eso es lo mejor de todo, que estés de nuevo con nosotros-

Estuvieron hablando durante casi una hora, de anécdotas felices, de que había pasado cierto día, hablaron de un feliz pasado, pero jamás tocaron el asunto de que había vivido Tomoyo en su secuestro, de repente se hizo un incomodo silencio en el que ninguna hablaba, hasta que Sakura lo rompió…

Sabes Tomoyo, las chicas quieren venir a verte-

Las chicas?-

Si Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, incluso Yamazaki quiere venir, Shaoran y Eriol vinieron hoy con migo, por que no los dejas que vengan?-

Que? Acaso no se fueron?- pregunto molesta

No, ellos están abajo, quieren verte Tomoyo-

No, sakura, mira… ningún hombre debe acercarse a mi, lo entiendes? Los hombres son malos Sakura, por eso deben alejarse, tú también debes alejarlos- dijo con extrema seriedad lo que sorprendió a la castaña

Pero Tomoyo, no todos son malos, mi hermano y mi papa, ellos son hombres y…-

Y pueden cambiar, que no te das cuanta, mira a William, mi mama y yo lo creíamos bueno, pero ya vez, es el causante… de mi mas… grande, dolor- esto ultimo lo dijo con entre dientes con gran ira

Pero… ellos, Shaoran y Eriol, ellos estuvieron siempre con migo, apoyándome, Shaoran, Shaoran es una gran chico…-

NO!!- grito cosas que asusto a Sakura- Entiéndelo Sakura, aléjate de los hombres!! ellos no traen nada bueno, nada, aléjate sobre todo de esos dos-

Por que?-

Mira tu le… a Li le… mira Sakura solo hazme caso, no te acerques a ellos, sobre todo a Li, aléjate de el Sakura es peligroso, aléjate de Li-

Pero son niños… y son buenos-

Pero crecerán!! Y cuando crezcan serán malos, estoy segura!!- golpeo la cama, un nuevo susto para su joven amiga, al notar esto, cambio su tono de voz- discúlpame, se que no tienes la culpa… mira ya se, diles a las chicas que pueden venir, si?- dijo con extraña dulzura

Y Yamazaki?-

EL NO!! Ningún hombre, ninguno-

Sakura iba a decir de nuevo algo pero la puerta la interrumpió…

Sakura te están esperando-

Quien?- pregunto Tomoyo

Eh… la espera…- suspiro resignada- su padre…-

Que sea la última vez!! No quiero a ningún hombre en mi casa mama!! Los quiero a todos fuera!! Y quiero a ese idiota mayordomo, también fuera!!-

TOMOYO!!- la morena se sorprendió cuando escucho a su madre gritarle, mientras que la mujer se cubría medio rostro con su mano, de forma desesperada, apretaba el puño, como pidiendo paciencia ante los nuevos cambios de su dulce niña- Discúlpame hija, yo… lo siento-

Esta bien mama- dijo con simpleza, para sentarse de nuevo en la cama y abrazar sus piernas y esconder su rostro en ellas

Sakura estaba en medio que aquella discusión y no sabia que hacer se sentía sumamente perdida, y las palabras de su mejor amiga, aun rondaban en sus pensamientos

Señora, que dijo mi papa?- dijo dándose por vencida al no encontrar otra forma de romper el tenso silencio

Dijo que si te querías quedar un rato mas, por el no había problema, o si preferías irte con el ya, como quisieras

Esta bien, yo…- volteo a ver a su amiga y como si le hablara a una niña pequeña se dirigió a ella- Tomoyo?- con extrema dulzura y palabras lentas comenzó- Tomoyo, yo… tengo que irme ya- la morena de inmediato levanto la cara

Vendrás mañana?- pregunto con una extraña desesperación

Si, mañana vendré- con el mismo tono de voz

Y al día siguiente, verdad?-

Si, vendré todos los días después de la escuela, te lo prometo- Tomoyo la abrazo y Sakura correspondió el gesto- hasta mañana Tomoyo- la castaña salio seguida de Sonomi

Vendré en cuanto despida a Sakura y… vendré en un momento- cerro la puerta de la niña de nuevo y le dio alcance a la niña, Sakura llego hasta la sala donde aun se encontraban shaoran y Eriol, la niña vio a sus amigos y por un momento un destello de desconfianza cruzo en su mirada, pero de inmediato fue borrado cuando recordó el apoyo brindado por ambos, en los peores meses de su vida…

Hija, pensé que te quedarías un momento mas-

No, ya es algo tarde… y Tomoyo aun no esta en las mejores condiciones- dijo con tristeza. Esto lo notaron todos

Bueno, hay que darle tiempo- le hablo el profesor, poniéndose a su altura, la niña tan solo asintió, y una rebelde lagrima estaba a punto de escapar, pero la card master limpio de inmediato su rostro, impidiéndoselo- Entonces… nos vamos ya?- la niña asintió de nuevo

Le prometí a Tomoyo que vendría mañana de nuevo- dirigiéndose a la señora

Serás bien recibida-

Gracias- contesto la niña

Hasta luego Sonomi-

Gracias por todo profesor-

No es nada- la mujer acompaño al pequeño grupo hasta la salida, donde subieron al auto del profesor.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Tras despedir al grupo se dirigió e nuevo a la habitación de su hija, cuado estuvo frente a la puerta de esta, toco con suma delicadeza.

Tomoyo soy yo tu mama-

Pasa- se escucho con simpleza- Que se te ofrece?-

Quería saber, si estas bien- dijo con ternura

Estoy… bueno estoy aquí, eso ya es mas de la que puedo esperar- la indiferencia estaba en cada una de sus palabras

Hija, lamento lo de hace un momento… pero entiende que…- se notaba lo difícil que le resultaba hablar

Esta bien mama, creo que… que me excedí un poco- se escuchaba triste. Sonomi se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza

No, yo debo entenderte, estas pasando por momentos muy difíciles, y yo debo apoyarte… pero hija, te aseguro que, no todos son malos- cuando ella dijo esto ultimo Tomoyo se alejo de la seguridad de los brazos maternos con rapidez

No importan los que digas… o digan, ningún hombre debe tocarme o acercarse a mi- su madre suspiro con tristeza y resignación

Esta bien… despediré al mayordomo- la niña abrazo con fuerza a su madre

Gracias mama, gracias- decía con felicidad

No es nada mi niña- acaricio su cabello por ultima vez ese día y salio de la habitación

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Eriol espera…- interrumpió la morena

Que pasa?-

No me puedes mostrar la vida de todos al mismo tiempo-

Cierto pero cada una de estas vidas esta mezclada, así que saldrán cada una poco a poco ninguna es más importante que la otra, pero no tengo un orden en esto-

Esta bien, entonces prosigue por favor-

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

El auto se estaciono y de el bajaron padre e hija, esta ultima tenia la vista fija al piso, entro a la casa en silencio y sin decir nada llego hasta su cuarto. Ella ni siquiera intento cambiarse y así se tumbo a la cama

Sakurita, estas bien?-

Si- dijo con simpleza

Como te fue? Pudiste ver a Tomoyo?-

Si-

Y que paso?

Kero, el mago Clow era malo?

Clow? Era fastidioso, tenía un sentido del humor extraño, era algo arrogante, le encantaba molestar y un extraño sentido del humor- tomo aire- pero no era malo

Shaoran... es malo?-

Eh?- se desconcertó ante su pregunta

Que si… que si Shaoran es malo-

El mocoso?- el guardián solar se quedo pensando un momento, recordando lo que había descubierto del descendiente de su antiguo amo-

Dime Kero, shaoran es malo?- dijo con desesperación

Es un mocoso fastidioso, arrogante, malcriado, y puedo darte una lista entera con mil más de sus defectos…-suspiro con resignación- pero no creo que sea malo- dijo con molestia

Ni hermano, ni mi papa son malos, verdad?-

Sakura por me haces estas preguntas?- pregunto el guardián al ya no comprender a su joven ama

Es que… Tomoyo dice que… que todos los hombres son malos- dijo insegura y con dolor, el guardián suspiro

Vaya… ya entiendo, Sakura, Tomoyo esta muy afectada aun por lo que le paso, dale tiempo y veras que pronto estará mejor-

Pero…- el guardián la interrumpió

Tranquila Sakura, veras que pronto todo estará muy bien- le aseguro

Eso espero- la niña le dio la espalda al guardián y se quedo profundamente dormida

Sakura despertó muy temprano y se dio cuanta que llevaba puesto el pijama, ya ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarse como había terminado así. Se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse para ir a ala escuela, bajo las escaleras sin muchos ánimos, llegando hasta el comedor y ahí encontró a su papa el cual ya preparaba el desayuno

Buenos días hija-

Buenos días papá-

El desayuno esta casi listo, dormiste bien?-

Supongo que si- hablaba sin ánimos y mirando detenidamente el retrato de su madre- Buenos días mami-

Hija, que te dijo Tomoyo ayer?- sakura suspiro por enésima vez

No me dijo mucho, platicamos mucho del pasado-

Y que te dijo respecto a…- mientras ponía su plato frente a ella

A los hombres? Bueno dijo…-suspiro- dijo que los hombres son malos, que no debo confiar en ellos-

Y tu le crees?-

Tu eres bueno, y mi hermano también lo es, Eriol y Shaoran también, me lo demostraron mil veces en estos últimos meses, así que no creo que…que todos sean malos- su padre noto la duda en la ultima frase de su niña

Hija…- pero fue interrumpido por la chica de ojos verdes

Es tarde será mejor que me vaya- la niña tomo su mochila y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta

Sakura!- esta se paro en el marco de la división entre la cocina y la salida- quieres que pase por ti, y así llevarte con Tomoyo-

Si pudieras…-

Pasare por ti-

Gracias, adiós-

Sakura llego a la escuela con una cara larga, era muy temprano y aun no había nadie en el edificio, dejo su mochila y se disponía a salir pero la puerta fue abierta por la persona que menos quería y a la vez quería ver era una extraña sensación aquello.

Sakura- dijo el castaño sorprendido

Shaoran- dijo sin ánimos, la niña bajo la mirada _"Aléjate de el sakura es peligroso, aléjate de Li"_

Llegaste muy temprano-

Si- dijo sin levantar la cabeza

Estas bien?- pregunto con notable preocupación

Si, yo… voy afuera un momento-

Quieres que…-

No, gracias- interrumpió las intenciones del castaño- Con permiso- la niña de ojos color esmeralda salio dejando a un desconcertado Shaoran Li a su paso…

Sakura paseaba por los alrededores, recordando a cada momento, cada rincón de aquella escuela tenia un hermoso recuerdo, hasta que llego a aquella reja que separaba la escuela primaria de las canchas de la preparatoria Seiju, y aquel viejo recuerdo llego a su mente…

_Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados- comenzó a recitar el niño frente a un extraño tablero- Dioses de los relámpagos y las tormentas eléctricas que dominan los cinco elementos- el extraño interior de aquel tablero comenzó a girar conforme las palabras del niño- Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados, Dioses de los relámpagos y las tormentas eléctricas que dominan los cinco elementos, muéstrenme con su rayo de luz el ser valiente que acepto la misión!!- un rayo de luz salio de aquello y se dirigió directamente a la niña sin lograr lastimarla_

_Ah!- dijo asustada_

_Lo sabia!!- dijo dando un salto hacia atrás- Tu tienes las cartas Clow!- decía con un extraño enojo_

_Pero como lo sabes?- dijo sin entenderlo_

_No me puedes engañar!! Este tablero fue hecho especialmente para buscar las cartas Clow, Entrégamelas!!-_

_De que hablas?- dijo la niña retrocediendo un paso_

_Las cartas Clow- dijo con su brazo extendido_

_No puedo, además yo le hice una promesa a Kero que no puedo romper, le prometí reunir todas las cartas- dijo con seguridad y un brillo en sus ojos_

_Te refieres a Kerberos? la bestia que protege el sello?- dijo con algo de sorpresa_

_Lo conoces?!- dijo asombrada la esmeralda_

_Si Kerberos esta presente, no entiendo por que una niña tiene las cartas Clow- dijo con una mirada de incredulidad_

_En este momento Kero no tiene la magia suficiente, y no puede crecer para hacerse cargo- dijo mirando al piso y voz triste- por eso soy yo…_

_El símbolo de Kerberos es el sol, el fuego y la tierra, esas cartas son sus regentes, pero se ve que aun no las tienes- dijo con superioridad_

_Así es- desviando la vista_

_Desde cuando comenzaste a buscarlas?- _

_En abril…de este año- dijo volviendo a verlo_

_Llevas alrededor de dos meses y aun no logras reunirlas todas?-_

_Siii, es que es muy duro- dijo mientras que se sujetaba a la reja y Shaoran seguía mirándole con indiferencia- Y tu como sabes de las cartas Clow?!- dijo levantándose de nuevo_

_Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia, yo buscare las que hacen falta, DAMELAS!- sakura fue acorralada entre la reja y el niño, esta le miraba con temor_

_No, no te las puedo dar!- dijo corriendo unos pasos lejos del niño, y tratando de esconder su bolsillo- estas cartas son de Kero y son Mías!-_

_Ya veo están en ese bolsillo- dijo tranquilamente_

_El niño camino con tranquilidad hacia ella y trataba de sacar las preciadas cartas de su bolsillo_

_Sakura!- grito Tomoyo asustada, mientras observaba como forcejeaba con su amiga_

_DAMELAS!- _

_NO!- dijo con esfuerzo_

_Oye!- la llegada de su hermano al recuerdo término con aquello _

En aquel sitio Shaoran le había _"Declarado"_ una _"Guerra"_ por las antiguas cartas Clow

Pero Shaoran ya cambio, ahora es mi amigo, y también de Tomoyo- dijo pensativa

La niña regreso cabizbaja al salón donde ya la estaban esperando sus amigas…

Sakura!- fue lo primero que escucho por parte de la pelirroja al entrar

Buenos días- la castaña se fue directamente a su asiento donde de inmediato la rodearon las tres niñas

Buenos días Sakura- hablo Rika

Estas bien sakura?- pregunto una preocupada Chiharu

Es verdad Sakura, no te vez muy bien- apoyo Naoko

Estoy bien- tratando de tranquilizarlas

Segura?-

Si Rika, chicas estoy bien no se preocupen-

Bueno- las niñas se miraron entre si no muy convencidas, pero aun así se aventuraron a preguntar

Sakura, viste a Tomoyo ya?- la niña se tenso de inmediato

Si… la vi- dijo mirando fijamente su escritorio

Le dijiste que queremos verla?- pregunto con cautela, sakura asintió lentamente

Buenos días- dijo Yamazaki acercándose al pequeño grupo

Buenos días!- dijeron todas menos Sakura

Le preguntábamos a Sakura por Tomoyo- le informo Chiharu

Como esta la señorita Daidouji?- pregunto con seriedad

Se podría decir que bien-

Y podemos ir a verla Sakura?-

Ayer fuimos Shaoran, Eriol y yo, pero solo la mire yo-

Por que?-

Por que…por que… Tomoyo no quiere ver a ningún hombre- dijo con un poco de pena

Así que no podré ir a verla, cierto?- hablo el chico al lado de Chiharu

Lo siento-

No tiene por que disculparse señorita Kinomoto, me parece algo normal, solo espero que con el tiempo me permita saludarla-

Eso esperamos todos- dijo con la mirada en el piso

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

El padre de Sakura llego a la escuela por ella, al igual que por sus amigas, el camino fue muy silencioso, las cuatro pequeñas, se veían sumergidas en sus pensamientos, tal vez pensando en como hablarían con la morena…

Sakura!- la mujer con un sencillo traje de ejecutiva se acerco a dar un abrazo- que bueno que llegaste

Si, se lo prometí a Tomoyo… como esta ella?-

Igual, me vi en la necesidad de despedir al mayordomo- sakura no parecía muy sorprendida, mientras que la mujer por fin noto la presencia de las niñas- Oh disculpen, Daidouji Sonomi, mucho gusto-

Sasaki Rika, mucho gusto señora-

Mihara Chiharu, un placer conocerle-

Yanagizawa Naoko, mucho gusto-

El gusto es mío-

Ellas son amigas de Tomoyo y mías señora, Tomoyo me dijo que podían venir- explico la esmeralda

Me parece muy bien- pues entonces suban por favor, seguro Tomoyo ya las espera, mandare un poco de Te y bocadillos-

Gracias- las cuatro hicieron una reverencia

Hija, yo las esperare en el despacho, Sonomi y yo estaremos hablando te parece?-

Si-

Muy bien, vayan- las niñas guiadas por una sirvienta,

Llegaron hasta la habitación de la niña, y Sakura fue la primera en entrar esta encontró a Tomoyo exactamente tal cual la había encontrado el día de ayer, en su enorme cama vestida de negro y abrazada a sus piernas, como si ellas le dieran la seguridad que necesitaba…

Tomoyo- le hablo Sakura con cautela

Sakura, viniste!- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual saco otra de la castaña

Te lo prometí, cierto?- dijo dándole un abrazo- te traigo una sorpresa

Una sorpresa? Que es?-

Chicas pasen- las tres niñas entraron y sin poder contenerse corrieron hasta Tomoyo para darle un caluroso y tierno abrazo

Me da tanto gusto verlas chicas! Como están?-

Estamos bien, pero y tu? Como te encuentras Tomoyo?- hablo Chiharu

Ya estoy mejor, no se preocupen- dijo la niña al separarse de ellas

El silencio reino unos minutos hasta que sakura lo rompió…

Chicas recuerdan el día que fuimos a la playa?-

El día de la prueba de valentía? Claro!, Sakura estabas muy asustada-

Es verdad, pero como no iba a estarlo, todos decían que se aparecía un fantasma ahí-

Bueno es que hubiera sido genial que se hubiera aparecido algo- dijo Naoko con emoción

Claro que no- dijo Sakura mientras se aferraba al brazo de Tomoyo y esta sonreía con ternura

Todo lo que paso en esa cueva, para mi aun es muy borroso si les soy sincera- hablo Naoko con un dedo en su mentón, Sakura reía nerviosa

Pues lo único que se, es que me alegra de haber salido de ese lugar a salvo-

Pero sakura, tu al final de la prueba saliste junto a Li y Tomoyo, no es así?-

Hoe?- sakura sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Shaoran- bueno esa ya es historia pasada- pero también recuerden cuando fuimos a hacer la recolección de fresas-

Es verdad tu, Meiling, Li, y Tomoyo se quedaron encerrados en la cocina donde nos iba a enseñar a preparar postres con fresas no es así?- de nuevo el escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tomoyo y sakura lo volvió a notar

Las niñas comenzaron a platicar de sus aventuras en tercer año, y sobre todo en cuarto, que extrañamente parecía que habían mas en este tiempo, recuerdos felices donde regularmente entraban los nombres de Yamazaki y Li, Sakura por extraño que sonase comenzaba a notar la reacción de la niña, Tomoyo se tensaba y tenia escalofríos cada que los niños eran mencionados, pero lograba disimularlo, lo que se preguntaba su mejor amiga, era cuanto tiempo Tomoyo iba a soportar aquello?

Sabes Tomoyo, Yamazaki quería venir a verte, el nos acompaño la mayoría de las veces cuando veníamos a tu casa-

Es verdad, también Li estaba siempre-

No olvides a Hiraguizawa ellos jamás se separaron de Sakura- terminaron de comentar las niñas

No vinieron verdad?- pregunto Tomoyo con nerviosismo

No, Sakura dijo que era preferible que no- continúo Chiharu

Me alegra, hiciste lo correcto Sakura-

Pero Tomoyo, ellos no son mal…-

CLARO QUE LO SON!! NO HAY NINGUN HOMBRE BUENO EN EL MUNDO!!- gritaba con enojo Tomoyo

Eso no es verdad!!- dijo Rika con firmeza

Claro que si!! Ni siquiera en tu familia puedes confiar!! Ese maldito de William me secuestro para ganar dinero fácil!! Y me da gusto que este MUERTO!!- remarcando la ultima palabra Tomoyo se escuchaba histérica

Mi papa es bueno Tomoyo- dijo Naoko

Pues tal vez un día cambie-

El no cambiara, estoy segura-

Pues que crees? Yo creía en William y mira como me pago-

Yamazaki es un buen niño Tomoyo, el seria incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien- Chiharu acumulaba lágrimas en sus ojos

Tal vez ahora, pero crecerá, y será cuando todo cambie, no te hagas muchas ilusiones Chiharu- esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo

Tomoyo ya basta- intervino al fin Sakura

No Sakura, ellas no entienden como tu. Y si las cosas son así… que se larguen- dijo desviando la vista de las niñas

Pero Tomoyo- dijo alarmada Sakura- son tus amigas!!-

Si fueran mis amigas me entenderían!! Como tú me entiendes Sakura- Tomoyo sujeto las manos de Sakura con fuerza- verdad sakura… verdad que tu si me entiendes?-la joven soltó sus manos y desvío su mirada evitando dar una respuesta equivocada

Acompañare a las chicas a la salida Tomoyo- sakura con delicadeza soltó la mano de Tomoyo y sacaba a sus amigas de la habitación

Creo que hicimos mal en venir- dijo Rika

No… no es eso, es solo que Tomoyo aun esta muy mal- justifico a su amiga

Será mejor ir a casa no creen?- hablo Naoko con la vista en el piso

Si- contestaron Chiharu y Rika, las cuatro comenzaron a bajar las escaleras encontrándose con la señora Daidouji, Sakura le explico lo sucedido con su hija y esta de inmediato ofreció una disculpa enorme de parte de su hija y sugirió un auto que las llevaría a cada una a su casa, ellas aceptaron, decían que no tenia caso estar mas en la enorme casa si Tomoyo no lo deseaba, mientras que Sakura dijo que se quedaría un rato más con Tomoyo…

Nos veremos mañana-

Sakura…-

Que pasa?-

Dile a Tomoyo que la queremos mucho-

Si por favor, dile que no podemos creer lo mismo que ella, pero que la queremos-

Yo se lo diré- las niñas subieron al auto y Sakura ingreso de nuevo a la mansión donde su padre le esperaba

Hija estas bien?-

Si-

Segura?-

Claro, voy con Tomoyo- sakura corrió hasta las escaleras que la guiarían a su amiga- Tomoyo soy yo-

Pasa… ya se fueron- dijo mirando desde la ventana

Si ya se fueron-

Ellas no entienden, ellas no saben, tu si me entiendes verdad Sakura?-

Trato de hacerlo Tomoyo-

No me dejes nunca Sakura, por favor no me dejes nunca- dijo llorando y aferrandoce a su joven amiga

Nunca te dejare Tomoyo- le dijo al acariciar su cabello

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"_Día tras día, Sakura iba a tu casa, día tras día le decías lo malos que eran los hombres, te obsesionaste con las noticias cotidianas, donde aparecían hombres malos, se las mostraba a sakura y ella comenzaba a creer lo que le dijiste, poco a poco se fue alejando de mi y de Shaoran, y este se notaba muy preocupado siempre, y las cartas tardaron en cambiarse mas de lo esperado, cuando sakura entro a la secundaria estaba terminando…"_

Todo acabo, ahora eres la dueña legítima de las cartas-

Se nota que Tomoyo tenía razón, debí alejarme de ti- dijo mientras que el báculo volvía a ser llave

No lo hice por maldad, lo hice por que era la única forma-

Que no podías decírmelo y punto- dijo con desprecio la castaña

Habrías trabajado igual de duro?-

No lo se y no me importa-

Te haz vuelto muy fuerte Sakura, y ya todo acabo, ahora puedes seguir tu vida como quieras- dijo un Eriol de trece años

Y lo haré no te preocupes de eso- Sakura dio media vuelta y se encontró con un castaño

Estas bien?-

Si, con permiso- dijo evitándolo

Sakura!-

Que quieres?- dijo sin voltear a verlo

Me gustas, me gustas mucho-

Eso es todo?- dijo con indiferencia

Bueno yo…-

Todo termino Li, puedes volver a Hong Kong, ya no eres… mejor dicho nunca fuiste necesario- Sakura siguió su camino seguida de sus guardianes dejando a un abatido Shaoran atrás

Que le paso?- pregunto Shaoran

Su mejor amiga fue secuestrada, eso es lo que paso- dijo eriol a su lado

Extraño a la otra Sakura- dijo con pesar

Te aseguro que todos lo hacen- dijo mirando hacia el piso

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Tomoyo!!- dijo feliz entrando con la ahora adolescente

Sakura como estas?-

Cansada, y además tenias razón, debía alejarme de Hiraguizawa, nunca debí creer en el-

Te lo dije, pero que paso?-

El era el causante de los acontecimientos extraños en Tomoeda

De verdad?-

Si, ayer me convertí en la dueña legitima de las cartas, lo vencí- dijo sin emoción

Que bueno, que lo hiciste!-

Si…el era la reencarnación del antiguo mago Clow-

Esa si es una sorpresa-

Así es… Li estaba ahí…pero ahora… no importa más…- dijo con tono triste mirando al horizonte, una mano delicada sobre su rostro la hizo voltear

Ellos… ellos no importan verdad? Ni Li y menos Hiraguizawa verdad?- dijo en tono meloso fingido que hasta Sakura lo noto

No, ellos no importan Tomoyo- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la suya

Sakura… me gustas…

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

_**Años mas tarde…**_

Shaoran aun estoy en contra de esto que estas haciendo, deberías haber luchado en contra de Daidouji por Kinomoto, hacerla entrar en razón!!- decía una histérica Meiling

No tenia caso Meiling- dijo un Shaoran de 16 años tumbado en un sillón, con la corbata mal acomodada y al igual que la camisa blanca

Pero… pero… casarte con alguien que no amas es mejor?!-

No, pero no tengo opción- dijo sentándose

Shaoran- dijo Meiling con lastima frente a el

Estaré bien, ya tengo mi vida planeada Mei-

Una infeliz vida- dijo acariciando su rostro

Sip, pero la familia Li debe de valerlo… ahora vamos tengo que asistir a una boda-

Tan siquiera arréglate el traje- le regaño la morena esta se acerco y le acomodo la corbata- fájate, te espero afuera- la joven salio y al minuto salio su primo querido, este le tendió el brazo y ella se aferro a el

Llegaron hasta el salón de la vieja mansión Li, donde ya lo esperaban su futura esposa y un juez, el cual firmaría su sentencia a la infelicidad

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

_**4 años después…**_

Estoy harta de tu primo Meiling!!- decía una chica de no mas de 19 años de complexión delgada, cabello castaño, y unos discretos pero bellos ojos verdes, caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de la mansión Li

Por que dices eso Yui?-

Como que por que!? Estoy harta que solo me tenga como su muñequita para ir a eventos, desde que me embarace de Hien no me ah tocado una sola vez!! Y discúlpame decirlo de esta manera pero soy mujer, y tengo MUCHAS necesidades!!

Déjame entender esto, quieres decir que desde que Hien nació, tu y Shaoran… nada de nada?- dijo con sorpresa

Así es!! La primera semana de casados Meiling… fue maravillosa sinceramente Shaoran me hizo el amor cada noche desde que nos casamos, tubo ese viaje que duro como tres días, luego regreso y no se me acercaba mas que para lo necesario, de repente llega y me dijo que tenia que ir al medico yo… pues lo vi normal, fui al medico como me lo pidió y me descubrí embarazada, cuando le di la noticia ni emocionado se puso, nada!! Desde entonces no me ah tocado!! Comienzo a pensar muy seriamente que solo se caso con migo para tener a su heredero- dijo con indignación esto ultimo

Pero de que te quejas, tienes todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía! Tienes ropa, joyas, viajes, y tu hijo no tendrá que pasar por ninguna dificultad nunca! Además Shaoran es un excelente padre, se desvive por Hien-

Si claro- dijo con sarcasmo- pero que hay de mi Meiling! Que hay de su esposa, que yo no cuento?- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

No es que no cuentes, es solo que…-

No hay excusa Meiling, tu primo no me ama eso es lo que pasa, y te juro que si esto sigue así…yo me voy a divorciar-

Estas loca mujer!! Tu no te puedes divorciar y mucho menos de un Li y menos si este Li es el líder del clan y sobre todo por tu hijo!-

Entonces buscare quien me de lo que tu primo no me da!- dijo firmemente saliendo de la habitación. Meiling salio de aquella enorme casa directo a la oficina donde su primo se encontraría con seguridad, entro directamente a la oficina principal donde su primo estaba, este no se inmuto ante su presencia, más bien parecía que la esperaba

Que se te ofrece hoy Meiling- dijo sin despegar su vista de los papeles en el escritorio

Tu matrimonio- dijo con simpleza

De que se queja hoy Yui?-

De su vida sexual!!- dijo dando un golpe en el escritorio

Ya se había tardado- dijo con una sonrisa cínica

Entonces lo aceptas?!- dijo con sorpresa

Que no la toco desde que se embarazo, si por?-

Shaoran es tu esposa, tienes obligaciones para con ella! Decidiste casarte con ella no? Ahora acepta las responsabilidades!-

Es todo lo que me vas a decir?- volviendo su vista a los papeles

Que mas quieres que te diga!-

Nada y que te vayas-

Shaoran Li eres un…-

Un hermoso primo que adoras y quieres-

Te detesto-

Iras a la fiesta de Hien? Cumple tres años ya-

Claro que iré, después de todo es mi sobrino- Meiling cerro con fuerza la puerta pero Shaoran no cambio su posición

El cumpleaños del hijo de Shaoran y Yui Li era un evento memorable, el jardín había sido decorado de tal manera que parecía un mundo solo para niños, pequeñas mesas y sillas, un escenario donde se presentaría un "mago" y algún payaso que entretendría a los pequeños, la mesa principal el cual tenia el maravilloso pastel del pequeño, que con sus tres años poco entendía de aquel día, solo sabia que su papa lo tenia en brazos y que era feliz por ello…

Deja de moverte Hien- decía su madre- tengo que arreglarte esto- peleaba con el pantalón del pequeño mientras estaba en los brazos de su padre

Déjalo, así esta bien-

Claro que no, bájalo por favor- Shaoran hizo lo que le pidieron y ya en el suelo, el niño comenzó a llorar, estirando sus pequeños bracitos a su padre- no lo hagas hasta que termine- dijo tajante la mujer el niño seguía llorando y su madre seguía acomodando su ropa, saco un pañuelo de color azul y comenzó a limpiar su rostro el cual se había manchado de algún dulce entregado por su padre, cuando Shaoran noto el pañuelo, se lo arrebato con brusquedad a la mujer tomándola de la muñeca haciendo que se pusiera de pie- que te pasa!!

De donde sacaste esto Yui?- dijo con coraje

Lo encontré en tu despacho en la mañana, suéltame me lastimas-

Sabes que odio que entres en mi despacho si yo no estoy-

Tenía que buscar un recibo de la fiesta, y tú estabas en la oficina-

No quiero que vuelvas a tomar nada de ahí sin mi consentimiento entendiste-

Si ya entendí- dijo con temor, tal vez Shaoran no la trataba como quería pero jamás había sido agresivo con ella. Shaoran por fin la soltó y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos para dirigirse al jardín donde ya muchos niños corrían de aquí para allá subiéndose a los juegos que habían sido llevados especialmente para el entretenimiento de ellos.

Shaoran no se paro hasta llegar a una parte del jardín donde solo había reporteros con cámaras listas, aquel día seria presentado oficialmente al mundo el pequeño, en cuanto aparecieron padre e hijo las luces de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, eran algo fuertes tanto que el niño escondió su rostro en el hombro de su padre, detrás de ellos venia su madre con una cara pensativa… Llegaron a la mesa donde había muchos micrófonos frente a ellos y el pequeño estaba sentado en medio de sus padres, mientras jugaba con los cables de los micrófonos

Señor Li, díganos como se siente ser el mayor empresario en el mercado a su corta edad!!- gritaba uno de los reporteros pregunta que ignoro Shaoran

Señor Li!! que tal es su vida como padre y esposo!!-

La vida de padre es maravillosa y la de esposo aun mas- contesto con simplicidad

Señora Li díganos como es ser la esposa de un multimillonario tan joven!!-

Bueno, yo no estoy casada con un multimillonario, estoy casada con Shaoran Li un hombre maravilloso- tras decir esto busco la mano de Shaoran la cual tomo con seguridad

Como se sienten al presentar a su hijo ante la prensa!!-

Bueno la prensa siempre ah sido una gran amiga de la familia Li así que ya era tiempo de compartir a nuestro mas grande tesoro con ustedes- contesto Yui

Señora Li, díganos como es Shaoran Li como esposo y como padre?- Yui sintió que todo se quedo en silencio, tardo en responder escasos segundos, y sonrió para decir

Shaoran es el padre mas maravilloso que pueda haber, me ayuda mucho con el pequeño Hien y no puedo tener quejas de nada, es un esposo fiel y responsable…- la mujer bajo la cabeza y shaoran solo la miraba de reojo, las preguntas terminaron para después tener una pequeña sesión de fotos familiares y unas de padre e hijo

La fiesta término siendo un éxito, el pequeño había recibido unos maravillosos obsequios, ya era la hora de dormir del heredero…

Descansa hijo- Shaoran beso su frente con amor, para observar con alegría a su hijo, el pequeño había heredado los ojos de su madre, y el característico cabello de los Li, era un niño sumamente hermoso, eso lo decían todos, y todos hacían siempre el comentario de que si no tuviera los ojos de Yui podría hacerse pasar por Shaoran a su edad, el pequeño había quedado dormido con calma

Shaoran caminaba con calma hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposa, justo al lado de la de su hijo y, al semi abrir la puerta podía ver directamente el tocador y frente a el tranquilamente su mujer se cepillaba con calma su largo y lacio cabello, por que se caso con ella? Simple por el poco parecido al la niña que le robo el corazón cuando apenas era un niño, se canso pero al final la encontró, a esa que parecía por fuera, aunque solo fueran sus ojos y si cabello, pero jamás seria como ella, como la que de verdad amaba, jamás lo seria…

Yui- la llamo su esposo

Que quieres- dijo sin quitar la vista del reflejo que le brindaba el espejo

Disculpa lo de la tarde- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello y mirando hacia la ventana

Supongo que no debí entrar sin tu consentimiento, pero no importa ya- dejo el cepillo el su lugar

Yui- la mujer se sorprendió no supo cuando llego a estar tan cerca de ella? Se había preguntado la mujer- tenemos muchos problemas, se que no me eh comportado como el hombre que debería ser, pero quiero arreglarlo- le decía al oído mientras acariciaba los hombros cubiertos por una delicada bata color azul

Shaoran- la chica parecía no saber como reaccionar- shaoran yo…- no podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo, llegaba de un día para otro a tratar de compensarla- no, no se que decir Shaoran, ah pasado mucho tiempo, tu y yo ya no funcionamos es decir no puedes llegar de un día para otro y tratar de que tod…- pero fui interrumpida por el salvaje beso de su esposo, la besaba con intensidad, acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza y a la vez desesperación no pudo resistirse mas… no ante el…

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

La chica despertó de golpe, no podía creerlo no había sido un sueño, estaba en la cama y desnuda, pero donde estaba su esposo, de pronto escucho risas de un niño, ya era muy tarde y el pequeño corría tratando de escapar de su nana la cual le perseguía con una sonrisa en la cara, se metió al baño y dejo que el agua limpiara su cuerpo, se tomo su tiempo en esto, cuando salio en sus labios había una amplia sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción. Llego hasta el comedor donde ya le esperaba el desayuno por supuesto ese día desayunaría sola, no con su hijo y esposo además de su suegra como era costumbre, pasaba del medio día era normal, pero la noche había sido tan agitada que no podían pedirle que se despertara mas temprano…

Donde esta mi esposo?- pregunto con calma a una de las muchachas que le servia algo de jugo

El señor tomo su desayuno como siempre y se fue a la oficina señora-

Muy bien, tráeme el teléfono-

Si señora- la chica recibió el aparato en la mano y comenzó a marcar un número que hacia tanto no marcaba

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Entonces necesitamos…- el sonido del celular lo saco interrumpió- discúlpenme; diga?

_Hola mi amor-_

Sucedió algo?-

_No claro que no, todo esta bien, solo que como no te pude dar los buenos días quería desearte suerte hoy y decirte que…-_

Estoy ahora en una junta importante, podrías llamar luego?-

_Oh, lo siento es que estaba tan feliz que… no pen…-_

Si entiendo… este, llegare a la hora de siempre si, adiós-

_Adiós-_

Disculpen la interrupción, entonces necesitamos duplicar las ganancias de…- la junta continuo con normalidad hasta llegar a su fin, el joven empresario se dirigía a su oficina con cansancio

Señor en su oficina le esperan-

Quien- dijo mientras recibía unos papeles de parte de su secretaria

Su prima la señora Meiling-

Y ahora que quiere- dijo con cansancio- gracias- Shaoran entro y la vio ahí con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba a la china desde hacia unos años, definitivamente se había convertido en una mujer excepcional, y una maravillosa esposa según le platicaba el marido de esta, el cual trabaja también en las empresas Li- Hola Meil…-

Tenemos que hablar-

Si hola para ti también Meiling-

Es de Yui Shaoran, tengo miedo de que este haciendo alguna tontería-

A que te refieres? -

Hoy Yui fue a mi casa, feliz de la vida, cuando apenas ayer estaba mas que furiosa por todo, hasta llevo a la casa a Hien, y déjame decirte que eso si es raro-

No se de que hablas-

QUE TAL SI TE ESTA SIENDO INFIEL XIAO LANG!!-

Infiel?? A mi??- dijo con total indiferencia

Y lo dices tan calmado?! Xiao Lang es algo muy serio!!-

Por favor Meiling, Yui jamás se atrevería, por muy desesperada que este, no lo haría, no podría- dijo en calma total

Como puedes decirlo tan tranquilo, Shaoran es que es muy extraño!! Ayer casi me dice hasta de lo que te vas a morir y hoy como dije llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sumamente amable, y muy cariñosa con Hien-

Mira la razón por la que puedo decirlo tan tranquilamente es por que yo lo se y es una razón demasiado machista que haría que me golpearas, y eso definitivamente me dolería, ahora la razón por la cual esta feliz es por que eh comenzado a arreglar mis problemas maritales, mejor dicho _anoche-_ dijo remarcando la ultima palabra

Quieres decir que… tu… y ella-

Si Meiling, tuvimos sexo, así se dice, esta bien?- le decía mientras observaba la pantalla de la computadora- Ahora Mei por que no vas a casa con tu marido, se van a cenar y disfrutan de la noche, dile a Chang que le doy el resto del día, que yo me haré cargo de lo que falta- aun sin mirar a la chica

Shaoran- dijo con algo de lastima- Cuando le hacías el amor a Yui, que pensabas?... o mejor dicho en quien pensabas?- Meiling noto como Shaoran ya no miraba la pantalla miraba a un punto vació, se recargo en su silla de piel y dejo caer la cabeza, e inexplicablemente comenzó a reír

No te parece que esa es información muy intima Mei?- dijo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos- Pensaba en mi esposa por supuesto- Meiling llego hasta el con cautela, quito con cuidado su mano y se arrodillo a su lado

Shaoran esto te esta matando, tu no eres feliz, y jamás lo serás, yo estoy segura que se en que pensabas en ese momento… en quien pensabas- la chica se aferraba a la fuerte mano de su primo y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control- No me gusta verte así, no quiero que sufras Shaoran no quiero- Shaoran se puso en la misma posición que la joven y la abrazo con fuerza

Gracias Mei, gracias por quererme tanto, por preocuparte por mi, pero déjame sufrir a mi solo, déjame solo, no arrastres mi infierno a tu paraíso, deja que todo esto pase, y por favor cuando llegue la hora, se de apoyo para mis hijos, cuídalos como si fueras su madre sin importar que, por favor lo prometes- los ojos de la china se abrieron al instante de escuchar esas palabras y logro separarse un poco del tibio cuerpo de su primo-

Que quieres decir con eso Shaoran, de que hablas?!- el la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo y le dijo al oído

Solo… promételo por favor-

Lo…lo prometo-

Gracias… ahora, de pie- el la ayudo y ya estando de pie Meiling no pudo evitar esta pregunta que quería hacerle desde hace tanto tiempo a su primo

Shaoran, tu… tu le has sido infiel a Yui?- de nuevo la risa

Por dios Meiling que obsesión la tuya por la infidelidad-

No es obsesión, es algo serio… después de todo… eres hombre y los hombres… bueno!! Sabes a lo que me refiero, lo haz hecho?- dijo con seriedad

Sabes eh sido infiel de pensamiento y alma desde el día en que me case, pero jamás físicamente, y si tuviera que hacerlo carnalmente…. Las únicas personas con las que me atrevería a ser infiel, pues la primera no quiere verme ni en pintura y la segunda ya esta casada- dijo mientras con cariño acariciaba la mejilla de su prima, y dándole una mirada inquisitiva, en ese momento…

ERES UN CERDO!! ALEJATE DE MÍ- la chica lo empujo con tal fuerza que casi perdió el equilibrio

Vamos no te enojes, jajá jajá-

Idiota, ahora si me llevare a Chang pensaba dejártelo y que te ayudara pero ahora ni de broma, eres un idiota Shaoran Li!- la joven dio un fuerte portazo y con eso parecía haber terminado la discusión

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

_**2 meses después…**_

Abría los ojos con lentitud y no sintió el tibio cuerpo de su esposo a su lado, los últimos meses Shaoran se había comportado de la manera mas maravillosa que se hubiera podido imaginar, ella estaba de mejor humor siempre y sobre todo con su hijo. Habían salido pocas veces, ya que su esposo era demasiado trabajador, además siempre terminaba rendido y después de la cena era tiempo para ella y su hijo, si por fin también había tiempo para ella, por fin se sentía como una esposa, platicaba con Shaoran antes de dormir, y no podía negarlo hacían el amor tanto que pareciera que querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, y cada noche era maravillosa tal y como aquella.

El sol le calaba y no quería levantarse, era viernes, había algo importante que hacer ese día pero no recordaba que era…

Yui- la llamo su esposo

Dime-

Hoy es tu revisión periódica junto a Hien, tienen que ver a medico- dijo al lado de la cama abotonándose una camisa blanca

Es hoy?? Pero dijiste que hoy saldrías temprano de la oficina pensé que podríamos salir solos tu y yo- dijo con un puchero en su rostro

Así es, pero es mas importante su revisión, sabes perfectamente que un miembro de la familia Li no puede permitirse el lujo de enfermarse, levántate ya- decía mientras frente a un bello espejo de madera ajustaba su corbata

No quiero, vamos dijiste que podíamos salir cuando no tuvieras mucho trabajo en la oficina, quiero salir hoy-

Te das cuanta que ni Hien hace estos berrinches- dijo algo impaciente

No me importa lo infantil que me vea quiero salir con tigo, y no va a haber poder humano que me saque de aquí- fijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto infantil, el joven rodó los ojos con cansancio, de repente Shaoran agudizo su oído y escucho tras la puerta unos delicados pero firmes pasos tan conocidos para el, el sonrió con ironía y salio de la habitación dejando la puerta un poco abierta

Buenos días madre, descanso usted bien- dijo haciendo una reverencia a la mujer que le vio nacer

Si gracias, y muy buenos días para ti también Xiao Lang, ya esta lista Yui? Hoy tiene la revisión con el medico- dijo en su tan acostumbrado tono serio

Seguro que no tarda en arreglarse-

Le dijiste que la acompañare el día de hoy?-

Lo lamento madre, tuve mucho trabajo y lo olvide-

Esta bien no importa, aun así díselo-

Por supuesto-

Que este lista a las 10:00am en punto, sabes que no tolero la impuntualidad-

Así será madre- dijo haciendo una reverencia y la mujer pasó a su lado; el joven volvió a entrar al cuarto para ver la cara de su esposa furiosa- Ieran quiere que…

Si ya lo escuche- la joven se puso de pie envuelta en la sabana de la cama, iba directo al baño cuando se paro antes de tocar la perilla, dejo caer la sabana dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, camino con sensualidad hasta su esposo y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos- seguro que no quieres que me quede?- su voz era profunda y tentadora, que cualquier hombre hubiera dejado todo al lado para quedarse con ella, pero no Shaoran Li-

Muy seguro- quito sus brazos y camino hasta la salida del cuarto- el desayuno empieza a las 8:00am y lo sabes, date prisa- dicho esto salio el joven dejando a su esposa haciendo una terrible rabieta

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Buenos días señor- dijo una joven de cabello negro y ojos color miel, la cual llevaba en brazos al pequeño rey de la casa

Buenos días May buenos días hijo- dijo acariciando su cabeza el niño de inmediato exigió las brazos de su padre y este lo cargo con felicidad- que quieres desayunar hoy Hien?-

Quedo ho kes-

Hot cakes?? Bien le diremos a la cocinera que te los prepare te parece?- el peque asintió con su cabeza emocionado- May por favor se lo informas a la cocinera?-

Claro señor- la joven hizo una reverencia y termino de bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, mientras padre e hijo tomaban el lado contrario, a ella, iban al jardín; el día era hermoso y shaoran bajo a su hijo el cual fue directamente hacia la pelota de fútbol que estaba ahí, la pateo con todas sus fuerzas pero no puso evitar caer, la pelota no alcanzo a llegar ni medio metro lejos de el y el pequeño comenzó a llorar, como buen padre Shaoran se acerco hasta el y lo tomo en sus brazos…

Vamos campeón no llores- le dijo con cariño, el pequeño solo hipaba tallando sus ojitos con ambas manos

Lolio- dijo el pequeño

Pero tu eres un niño fuerte no?- el pequeño asintió- entonces no debes llorar, además hoy tu la abuela y mama irán al doctor así que no te debes ensuciar-

Doto no!!- dijo comenzando a patear en los brazos de su padre

Hien tranquilo no pasa nada con el doctor solo te revisaran-

Intetion nu guta-

Bueno creo que si habrá, te toca vacuna, pero es solo para que estés muy bien, fuerte y sano, además si no te revisa al doctor me voy a enojar Hien- dijo su padre en un tono dulce pero serio

Papa nojayo?-

Si no te revisa el doctor si-

No papa no nojayo- dijo con lágrimas amenazando con salir

Vas a l doctor?- el pequeño asintió…

Padre e hijo eran sumamente unidos y el pequeño adoraba por sobre todas las personas a su padre; cuando el joven empresario tenia que salir de viaje de negocios era casi imposible callar el llanto del pequeño tenia que estar hablando constantemente con su padre y no había forma de que durmiera si su papa no le daba las buenas noches, cuando Shaoran tenia demasiado trabajo iba solo a casa para darle las bunas noches a su hijo para después volver a la oficina, era demasiado consentido tal vez pero Shaoran solo vivía para su hijo, para nada mas…

Buenos días pequeño Hien- saludo la voz calmada de su abuela

Buela!!- dijo con alegría

Shaoran donde esta Yui?-

Aquí estoy dama Li- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer- Espero tenga muy buenos días

Lo mismo digo querida, pasemos a desayunar por favor, tenemos que ir al doctor, espero y ya hayas hablado con tu hijo Shaoran-

Si ya lo hice madre, el ira al doctor sin protestar cierto?- el pequeño asintió con lentitud para después refugiarse en el hombro de su padre…

El desayuno transcurrió de lo mas normal en el comedor pequeño de la casa en ambas cabeceras estaban Ieran y Shaoran a la derecha de del empresario estaba sentado su hijo mientras al lado de este estaba su nana dándole de comer, una joven de alrededor de 22 años de complexión delgada y delicada, su piel blanca, ojos miel ocultos bajo unos delicados anteojos, y su cabello negro siempre suelto y rizado su nombre May Sou y a su izquierda su esposa

Me retiro, quiero llegar temprano a la oficina hoy- dijo el joven dejando la servilleta en la mesa

Que tengas un buen día hijo-

Gracias- Shaoran miro a su hijo el cual estiro sus bracitos hacia el- cuando regreses yo ya estaré aquí y jugare con tigo, si?- Le hablo con tanta sinceridad y bondad que la joven niñera se sonrojo al verlo

Cuídalo bien por favor May-

Claro que si señor-

Que tengas un buen día querido-

Cuídense- Shaoran hizo una reverencia ante su madre y salio de la mansión

**Empresas Li**

Señor Li con esto da por terminada su agenda del día, tendrá la mañana libre como deseaba para su visita al medico-

Muy bien Izumi- decía el empresario mirando papeles- nada más que hacer?? Segura?-

Así es señor, solo faltan unos archivos que yo me encargare de acomodar, por cierto su ama de llaves llamo y dijo que su hijo llegaría a casa en escaso una hora-

Una hora??- dijo mirando su reloj- entonces ya me tengo que ir- dijo tomando su saco y levantándose- mañana no vendré así que solo termina lo poco que falta y te podrás ir y nos vemos el lunes-

Muy bien señor, gracias-

Hasta el lunes- el joven salio de la empresa

Shaoran subió a su deportivo negro y conducía tranquilo hasta su hogar, al llegar lo recibieron como de costumbre, y se dirigió directamente a su despacho donde tenia un amplio sillón en el cual se dejo caer, sin querer se quedo dormido…

El sonido de la puerta se escucho… y un pequeño bulto estaba encima de el…

Papi!! Te lije May!! Papi taba aquí!!-

Amo Hien baje del señor el esta dormido- decía la joven en susurros

No importa May, ya estoy despierto, como te fue con el doctor?-

Mien!! Lotor dice que mu sano yo!!-

Y tu mama?-

Mama?- el niño puso una graciosa cara de pensativo, le daba aun mas parecido a su padre- mama se quelo con buela y lotor-

Así es señor, al parecer el medico quería hablar con la señora y su señora madre se quedo con ella-

Ya veo- dijo pensativo

Cree que este algo mal con la señora?- dijo con tono preocupado

Para nada, Yui esta mas sana que tú y yo juntos- dijo con aire despreocupado

Papi, papi vamo a judar!!-

Esta bien vamos- el joven se dejo jalar por su hijo el cual lo guiaba al jardín y la niñera iba detrás de ellos

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

No te ves muy feliz querida- decía la figura imponente de Ieran Li a su nuera

Si le soy franca no lo estoy, ya que yo no debería estar en este estado- dijo con indiferencia

Pues deberías de estarlo, es una bendición para mi hijo y para también, además para la familia entera, seguro Xiao Lang se pondrá muy contento-

Si y seguro no volverá a tocarme hasta que quiera otro hijo- dijo en murmullos, pero la dama Li los alcanzo a escuchar

A que te refieres?- pregunto con interés

Madame Li, se que no soy de su agrado y quería a otra mujer como la esposa de su hijo- dijo sin vergüenza

Así es, había mejores prospectos que tu querida- dijo la mujer con seguridad infinita, la joven suspiro

La vida intima de su hijo no le importa mas que para saber cuando yo estoy en cinta no es así?- dijo mirándola fijamente

La vida intima de mi hijo y su esposa es suya a mi no me debe importar- decía sin inmutarse ante la joven

Pues sepa esto, yo tomaba anticonceptivos, se supone que no debo estar embarazada, pero estoy segura que su hijo para lo único que me tiene a su lado es para tener hijos!! Pues que cree? No soy una incubadora!!- la joven madre por fin había levantado la voz contra la matriarca de la familia

Lo se- la joven paso de enojo a sorprenda

Lo sabe?-

Así es, no todas tenemos la suerte de que nuestros esposos nos amen, lamentablemente la familia Li es un negocio mas que una familia, cuando aceptaste casarte con mi hijo, aceptaste todas las consecuencias que conllevan a ser la esposa de un Li, mi hijo no te ama y mejor que tu nadie lo sabe, aceptaste ser solo una incubadora en el momento que dijiste si, así que te ruego jamás me vulvas a levantar la voz que no te lo permitiré- la puerta del auto fue abierta y la mujer se dirigió directamente al jardin

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ven con migo Hien- dijo su padre- siéntate a mi lado- el pequeño obedeció - Hien a ti te gustaría a un hermanito o tal vez una hermanita?- pregunto con calma

Si teno manito… papa no me quiele a mi?-

Claro que si te voy a querer, eres mi hijo, mi campeón- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo-

Pelo si teno manito, teno que pestal juletes míos?-

Los más probable-

No quielo manito!! Quielo manita po que así no le peto mi juletes-

Eres un niño algo egoísta lo sabias?- dijo con paciencia- no esta bien eso que dices hijo pero… a mi también me gustaría que tuvieras una hermanita- dijo mirando al horizonte- el niño se puse de repente de pie

Buelita!!- Grito el pequeño, y corrió hasta las piernas de su abuela

Madre- saludo con respeto Shaoran

Como estuvo tu día hijo?-

Muy bien gracias por su preocupación madre-

Creo que debes hablar con tu esposa, viene de muy mal humor-

Me lo imagino, podría llevarse a Hien con usted?-

A eso venia, vamos querido a tu habitación- dijo con calma

Pelo quelo judal con papi!!-

Tu padre tiene que hablar con tu madre, acompáñame, May-

Si señora, vamos joven amo, jugaremos usted y yo en su habitación si?-

Pelo, pelo- decía a punto de llorar-

Cuando termine de hablar con tu mama iré con tigo esta bien?-

Si- el niño tomo la mano de su niñera y camino junto a ella a la casa, la muchacha se paro e hizo una reverencia frente a la joven esposa de su joven señor, Yui no hizo ningún movimiento y solo miraba a Shaoran con cierto rencor en sus ojos

Mami!! Legate!!- el pequeño se aferro a las piernas de su madre y esta lo miro con cierto desprecio

Amo Hien será mejor que nos vayamos- tomo de nuevo su mano separándolo de su madre

Mami… nojada May?-

No lo se pequeño, no lo se- dijo mirando hacia atrás y su joven señora ya no estaba en la puerta

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

La mujer camino a pasa decidido hacia su esposo en cuanto la joven separa al niño de ella se notaba el rencor y enojo en su mirada

Como te fue con el doctor- dijo tranquilamente Shaoran

Muy mal- dijo con furia contenida

Mal?? Vaya estas enferma?- dijo sin inmutarse e inocencia en su voz

Pues fíjate que si, ESTOY ENFERMA DE TI Y DE TU MALDITA ACTITUD, CUANDO? DIME CUANDO LO HICISTE SHAORAN!!- dijo desatando su furia por fin

Hacer? Que?-

No te hagas el tonto que no te va, cuando cambiaste mis anticonceptivos, cuando? Dime cuando, yo no quería más hijos!!-

Lo siento yo si, vamos a la habitación, no soy como tu que le gusta dar espectáculos ala servidumbre- dijo orgulloso, mientras dejaba un vaso de limonada sobre la pequeña mesa de jardín en la que estaba sentado

NO ME VOY A NINGUN LADO!! Y ME NOS CON TIGO- solo miro al joven ponerse de pie, este se le acerco peligrosamente para cargarla cual saco de papas- NO DEJAME, BAJAME LI BAJAME ESTAS LOCO!! BAJAME ERES UN INBECIL!!- el joven llevaba a la muchacha por las escaleras, hasta llegar ala habitaron que compartían, Shaoran la dejo caer en la cama con un poco de cuidado dado su estado pero ella de inmediato corrió hacia la puerta pero un movimiento de Shaoran y la puerta era imposible abrirse- QUITA TU MALDITA MAGIA, DEJME SALIR!! ESTAR EN EL MISMO SITIO QUE TU ME ENFERMA, ME LARGO ME VOY NO QUIERO ESTE HIJO NO QUIERO, NO SOY UNA MAQUINA PARA SOLO DARTE HIJOS!!- dijo lanzándose a el dándole de golpes en el pecho con sus pequeñas manos, el joven tomo las muñecas de esta detenido así su ataque

Quieras o no llevas a un hijo mío en tu vientre y no puedes remediar nada- dijo soltándola para sentarse al pie de la cama

Y que si te digo que este hijo no es tuyo??- dijo con voz retadora casi escupiendo veneno, el joven de no mas de 20 años levanto su mirada hacia la que ante el mundo llamaba esposa en su mirada no había sorpresa en esas palabra y una cínica sonrisa apareció en su apuesto rostro

Acaso me crees idiota??- Dijo con una ceja alzada- de verdad crees que algún hombre en su sano juicio se metería en la cama de la esposa de un Li?? Y por sobretodo no cualquier Li querida sino de Shaoran Li!!- dijo levantando la voz

Por que no?? Acéptalo querido soy hermosa y puedo tener…-

Si eres hermosa y se que eres una mujer y por supuesto que no creo todas esas patrañas que le dices a Meiling acerca de que me eres fiel, de verdad crees que no se de tus amantes??- el joven se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica, casi como un depredador a su presa, listo para atracar y matar-si has tenido amantes es por que yo así lo eh permitido, por que yo lo quería así, de verdad Yui de verdad crees que un hombre en sus cinco sentidos se metería con la esposa del jefe del clan Li?- su voz se notaba llena de burla

No… no comprendo- dijo temerosa a las respuestas que quería

Quiero decir que todos tus amantes te han buscado por que yo lo eh permitido, por que los eh mandado YO- el énfasis de la ultima palabra resonaba en la mente de la joven madre

No, tú no puedes hacerlo- dijo con desesperación-NO!! TÚ NO PUEDES HUMILLARME TANTO!!- la joven cayo de rodillas casi en un estado de shock procesando las información que acababa de recibir.; sin embargo no pudo evitar levantar su mirada astuta

Entonces aun cabe la posibilidad de que no sea tuyo-

Te equivocas, hace mas de seis meses que no tienes un amante, y hace tres volví a tocarte, es mío quieras o no quieras aceptarlo- el joven de pie frente a ella hablaba tranquilamente tanto como si del clima se tratara

ERES UN MALDITO!! UN MALDITO TE ODIO SHAORAN LI!!- grito con furia la mujer

No te preocupes querida sobreviviré- dijo cínico a la joven

NO TENDRE A ESTE NIÑO!!-hablo con tono amenazante

Si lo tendrás- la voz serena y segura del joven llamo su atención

CLARO QUE NO!! YO NO DESEO A ESTE ENGENDRO TUYO, lo matare Li te juro que lo matare-dijo levantándose tranquilamente

No me conoces Yui si digo que lo tendrás es por que así será, no me importan los métodos en los que te are tener a ese niño, después de todo… solo eres la incubadora no?- el joven salio de la habitación mientras maseajaba sus sienes ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se asomaba, mientras notaba que la niñera de su hijo salio de la habitación de al lado

Señor esta bien?- dijo con notable preocupación

Si May como esta Hien? Seguramente escucho todo cierto?- hablo con pesar y vergüenza

No, su señora madre vino al cuarto del señorito y coloco un talismán, así que el amito no escucho nada-

Me alegro- dijo tras un suspiro de alivio- Hazme un favor May, dile a todos los empleados que se reúnan en el salón en media hora-

Claro señor- joven hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar por el amplio pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista; volvió dentro del cuarto conde su esposa ya tenia preparada una maleta, comenzaba con la segunda

Que es lo que haces?- dijo con inocencia falsa

Bueno por fin me los has confirmado eres mas idiota de lo que pareces- dijo mordaz- me largo de esta maldito lugar para deshacerme de tu maldito engendro como mas me plazca-

Tu de aquí no te vas- dijo tomando su muñeca con violencia mientras que su mirada era gélida y amenazadora

Por supuesto que voy a ir de aquí,- dijo tratando de zafarse del amarre del joven- Sabes a un me queda dignidad suficiente como para soportarte-

Dije, no te vas- su tono frío paralizo a la chica, el castaño puso su mano derecha sobre su frente y esta cayo dormida en los brazos de Shaoran, este la coloco con cuidado en la cama, un movimiento de su mano y la ropa volvió a su sitio, un nuevo ultimo desapareció cualquier objeto que pudiera ser dañino para la mujer, salio de la habitación asegurando puertas y ventanas, para encontrarse con el rostro gélido de su madre

Estas obsesionado hijo- dijo con su voz inquebrantable, llena de tranquilidad y elegancia que solo Ieran Li podría tener

Quiero a ese hijo y ella no va a hacer nada contra el-

Sabes que no me refiero a eso-

No se preocupe madre- dijo desviando su mirada a un punto en la nada- aun sigo cuerdo además ya tenemos un heredero… cierto??- dijo con ironía- son su permiso madre- Shaoran avanzo a paso tranquilo por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho, se acerco a una pared en especial, se coloco en cuclillas y la abrió como si de una puerta se tratará de ahí saco un cofre, lo tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió hasta su escritorio, ya sentado en su cómoda silla lo abrió y ahí estaban aquellas viejas fotografías de lo que había sido una feliz infancia

"_Gracias por su visita"- dijo un avergonzado Shaoran mientras hacia una reverencia a las niñas que habían ido a desearle un feliz año nuevo_

"_Al contrario gracias por recibirnos Shaoran"- la voz y la sonrisa de la niña no pudo hacer mas que lograr un sonrojo en el pequeño_

"_No a sido nada"- dijo desviando la vista, mientras que la morena reía con disimulo_

"_Gracias por todo Li"- _

"_De verdad no ah sido nada"-_

"_Bueno entonces nosotras nos retiramos hasta mañana Shaoran"- dijo la niña con alegría_

"_Hasta mañana"-_

"_Sabes? De aquí iré directo a mi casa, hazme el favor de ir mas tarde quieres?"- le dijo en secreto la morena_

"_Eh?"- _

"_Tengo que entregarte unas cosas"-_

"_De que hablas?"-_

"_Te espero en mi casa Li"-_

"_Tomoyo!! Que pasa?"- se escucho desde afuera de la puerta_

"_Ya voy hasta luego Li"- dijo la morena con una sonrisa_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Que hacia frente aquella gran mansión sabia que si iba ahí algo pasaría, Daidouji era una chica rara confiable, pero rara que le había enseñado muchas cosas inconscientemente tal vez… por eso estaba frente a aquellas rejas negras_

"_Quien es?"- preguntaron a través del timbre_

"_Li… la señorita Daidouji me espera"-_

"_Por supuesto en seguida le abrimos"- la puerta fue abierta dejándole el paso, al llegar a la puerta principal le abrieron de inmediato, mientras que una sirvienta lo guiaba hasta la habitación de la niña-"Espere por favor la señorita ya viene en camino"-_

"_Gracias"- el ex-Card captor se sentó en aquella mini sala de color verde cuando la puerta fue abierta era Daidouji que en sus manos llevaba un pequeño cofre_

"_Lamento la tardanza"-_

"_No te preocupes"- dijo poniéndose de pie_

"_Me alegro que hallas venido, por favor toma asiento"- dijo como buena anfitriona, el té llego junto a deliciosos postres pero el silencio era algo incomodo_

"_Disculpa… para que querías que viniera?"- dijo con timidez_

"_Me alegra que hallas preguntado…"- la niña puso un semblante nostálgico y mirar su taza de te como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- "Sabes Li al darme cuanta de los sentimientos que nacieron en ti por Sakura me sentí muy feliz por que… sabes no creo que allá persona mas perfecta que tu para hacerla feliz"- dijo mirándolo a los que el joven se sonrojo notablemente, mientras esta reía de su reacción-" Sakura es la persona que mas quiero que mas admiro, ella es muchísimo para mi, es… bueno creo que seria difícil imaginártelo pero la sonrisa de Sakura es mi felicidad y se que si estas con ella esa sonrisa permanecerá ahí tranquila y sincera, y sabes que mas? Te eh llegado a considerar un amigo excelente, y me gustaría pensar que para ti significo algo parecido, te la estoy entregando Li te la confío a ti por que se que la harás dichosa, jamás la dejes sola, no dejes que sus lagrimas sean derramadas en balde, por favor"- dijo en tono suplicante mirándolo fijamente_

"_Daidouji"- fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño_

"_Es algo tarde, bueno muy tarde pero, este es mi regalo de navidad para ti"- dijo entregándole el cofre_

"_Puedo?"- dijo indicando el pequeño cofre_

"_Por supuesto"- el niño lo abrió con cuidado y se sorprendió de las fotografías que habían ahí, todas de Sakura, de Sakura y el, de Sakura con sus amigos y donde el siempre salía, siempre a su lado y una cinta que decía "MMSL" _

"_Que significan estas letras?"- pregunto con curiosidad_

"_No es obvio? Mejores Momentos Sakura y Li"- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras que el joven se sonrojaba notablemente- "Esas escenas son desde el primer día que llegaste a Japón y apareciste en la vida de Sakura"- el niño puso una cara serie ante aquello __**"desde que había llegado a Japón?" **__estaba perfectamente conciente que en un principio trataba muy mal a la pequeña de ojos verdes, por que son entonces los mejores momentos aquellos días- "Sabes por que?"- pregunto como si leyera su pensamiento- "Por que quiero que veas tu propia evolución Li. Como has cambiado y que te preguntes: "En que momento cambio mi mundo?"- dijo con una sonrisa Shaoran tan solo miraba la cinta para después sonreír- "Que algún día con tus hijos veas ese video y rías ante lo…"- como dudando que decir_

"_Tonto que fui?"- sugirió el castaño_

"_Bueno lo dijiste tu"- dijo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño también sonrío y volvió su vista el cajón y tomo una foto donde salía con aquel disfraz de conejito con el que había enfrentado la carta "Nieve", fue en ese momento cuando vio que tan fuerte puede ser Sakura cuando estaba enojada, y sobre todo como Kerberos lo había dejado solo con la niña triste por haber perdido su tan preciado reloj el cual el prometió que no se iría hasta encontrarlo, y aun seguía sorprendido de haber dicho aquello, pero no quería verla llorar ese era su único sentimiento_

_Gracias Daidouji-_

Esos habían sido días felices, antes que todo lo malo sucediera, el secuestro de la morena no solo había destrozado la vida de la misma Tomoyo sino de los mas cercanos a ella, como Sakura, la niña alegre y vivaz ahora solo era una sombra de lo algún día fue, de Hiraguizawa lo ultimo que supo de el no había sido nada favorable, de el mismo, su vida era miserable y lo aceptaba con desgano… el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alerto sus sentido cerrando de inmediato aquel lindo cofre

Señor, ya están todos reunidos, lo esperamos- dijo la niñera haciendo una reverencia desde la puerta ante su señor

Claro en seguida voy-

Con permiso- la chica se fue y este puso el cofre donde antes había estado salio al salón donde ya lo esperaba el sequito completo de los empleados en la Mansión Li.

Apenas vieron al joven amo hicieron una reverencia, justo detrás de el apareció dama Li y esta se situaba en una bella silla de roble que estaba tapizada exquisitamente, con su semblante tranquilo y frío.

Gracias de nuevo May- la joven hizo una nueva reverencia

No hay nada que agradecer joven amo- dijo con respeto

Escuchen todos con atención por favor, la señora esta en cinta- los empleaos sonrieron con emoción ante la noticia de un nuevo heredero en camino- Sin embargo en este momento la señora es un peligro para ella misma, así que a partir de mañana la señora estará vigilada las 24 horas del día, en ningún momento se le puede dejar sola y tendrá estrictamente prohibido salir de la casa sin vigilancia-

Si señor- contesto al unísono la servidumbre

May no le permitas a la señora acercarse a Hien- la joven miro sorprendida y confusa a su señor

Esto es demasiado Xiao Lang, es su hijo por los dioses- dijo indignada la dama Li

Yui es muchas cosas menos una madre, Wei y May son mejores, ellos son los que están con el todo el tiempo, ni siquiera yo me puedo llamar un buen padre, no soy mejor que Yui…-

Se equivoca!- dice la nana interrumpiendo al joven señor, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos en la habitación, no era sorpresa la notable _"admiración"_ por parte de la joven hacia el señor de la casa- Si usted, si usted no fuera un buen padre, el amito no lo querría tanto como le quiere, si fuera un padre desconsiderado, no lo aclamaría y admiraría como lo hace, no soñaría con llegar a ser un hombre tan maravilloso como su padre- dijo con tal franqueza y timidez que dejo sin palabra y sosteniendo el aliento a cada uno de los presentes

Gracias May- dijo el joven poniendo su mano en su cabeza como a una niña pequeña en forma de agradecimiento- Ya les eh dado las ordenes en ningún momento dejen sola a la señora, y tampoco que se acerque a Hien

Todos los sirvientes asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno de nuevo a sus labores, pero con muchas dudas en cada uno, cuando el salón quedo vació de sirvientes, solo quedaban el joven líder del distinguido clan Li y la Dama Ieran Li la mujer imponente y elegante frente a el lo miraba con sorpresa ante lo que acaba de ocurrir en aquel enorme salón, acaba de prohibir que la madre de su hijo se le acercara! Como podía ordenar algo como aquello, la tragedia en la familia había llegado en el momento que el joven había regresado a su casa abatido de la lejana isla de Japón, se le dijo de su compromiso el cual acepto sin reclamos, sin embargo el escogería a sus esposa, la busco en cada clan, en cada persona que formara parte del concilio de magia, en cada chica de China busco a la mujer con la que se había casado… pero irremediablemente fracasando, hasta Queen día llego su sobrina hasta ella, dándole varias fotografías de las que creía serian buenas candidatas para su primo, ella se descartaba ni siquiera intento insinuarlo por que sabia que seria rechazada de inmediato, en cada fotografía había algo escrito de ellas, de que familia provenía, pasatiempos, niveles mágicos… Todo, a lo que su tía se atrevió a preguntar…

_Por que haces esto Meiling?- pregunto la dama frente a la chiquilla de apenas 15 años_

_Por que son las mejores que pude conseguir y se que mi primo aceptara tía, alguna de ellas será la esposa de mi primo estoy segura, sin embargo sigo en desacuerdo en que no se case por amor- dijo de forma seria con la mirada gacha dejado que su cabello cubriera sus ojos rojizos_

_Por que jamás le dijiste que tu podías ser una opción?- le pregunto _

_Por que seria rechazada tía, no tiene caso si quiera pensarlo, Shaoran jamás me vio como algo más que su prima y eso jamás cambiara-dijo con seguridad_

_Xiao Lang no ha visto a estas chicas?- _

_No a buscado en medio China pero no paro en esos clanes son pocas pero… alguna será la que escoja- dijo con tristeza_

_Estas segura?- _

_Si-_

_Wei- llamo al hombre que estaba en la esquina de aquel despacho_

_Llévale estas fotografías a mi hijo y dígale que tal vez alguna sea de su agrado- _

_Si señora- el hombre hizo una reverencia mientras tomaba las fotos para retirarse del lugar_

_Conoces a esas jovencitas Meiling?-_

_Solo a una- contesto con simpleza_

_A quien?-_

_A Yui Yug…_

Y fue ella la que escogió, su nivel mágico era bastante por debajo de lo normal, era una estudiante talentosa y una deportista destacada, asistía a la secundaria con Meiling podían llamarse amigas en aquel entonces, desde lejos siempre veía al chino, desde lejos esperando ser vista por el, que se enamorara de ella y pudiera compartir una tierna familia de película con ella, pero que diferente había sido la realidad, solo su belleza, eso fue lo único que vio el líder del clan en ella, sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño fue lo que logro ser la señora Li, no había ninguna otra razón

Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?- dijo con tranquilidad

Por supuesto madre-

Cuando Meiling me contó lo que había pasado en Japón… no lo podía creer, me dijo que habías cambiado que eras mas maduro y mas alegre, eras un niño irreconocible en aquel tiempo, tanto te afecto la maestra de las cartas?- un florero detrás de ella exploto de la nada, pero ella sabia muy bien que había sido la razón de haber perdido uno de los valiosos jarrones de la dinastía Ming

Si me permite pedirle, no la vuelva a mencionar- dijo entre dientes, este comenzó a alejarse rumbo a las escaleras y ella no lo intento detener

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y a su lado de inmediato un par de doncellas, cosa que la extraño, regularmente entraban a la habitación cuando ella terminaba de arreglarse para poder limpiar el cuarto, se sentó con dificultad recordando los acontecimientos del día de ayer, abrió los ojos de golpe y de l misma manea se paro…

Buenos días señora- las doncellas hicieron una reverencia y esta las miro con desprecio

Y según ustedes que tiene de buenos- se acerco de inmediato al guardarropa buscando la maleta que no encontró- Donde están las maletas?!-

Fueron sacadas de su habitación por el señor- dijo con respeto

Es un maldito!!- la joven se metió al baño y noto que una de las doncellas entro detrás de ella- Que crees que haces??- dijo confundida, la joven sirvienta la miraba con temor, no sabia como reaccionaria ante la orden de su marido

Es una orden del señor, no le podemos dejar sola en ningún momento incluyendo el baño- dijo apenada

QUE!!- esta salio de inmediato.

Se encontró con que dos doncellas mas estaban al lado de la puerta vigilándola, al ver esto comenzó a correr y estas detrás de ella, esta buscaba por toda la casa, las doncellas la seguían con dificultad ya que la mujer parecía bastante ágil, hasta que de pronto regreso como si hubiera olvidado algo obvio, subió por las escaleras directamente hasta el cuarto de su hijo pero lo que la sorprendió fue que al tratar de abrir la puerta esta estaba cerrada, comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza y esta se abrió de repente saliendo de ella un Shaoran completamente relajado, como si el tocar la puerta de esa forma fuera lo mas natural del mundo…

Que es lo que pretendes hacer?- dijo con desprecio hacia el hombre que llamaba esposo

A que te refieres?- pregunto con inocencia

No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- dijo señalando a las doncellas que se notaban agitadas y tratando de recuperar el aliento, ante eso el joven sonrío de lado con gracia- Que hacen todas esas invesiles vigilándome? Y donde están las maletas me quiero ir de aquí de inmediato!!- le grito con furia

Ellas te vigilan para que no cometas ninguna estupidez- dijo mordaz, mientras esta lo mira escéptica y llena de ira

ME LARGO!!- grito mientras le escupía en la cara, cosa que logro un grito silencioso de las doncellas que miraban la escena, el joven paso su mano por su cara retirando el –a su parecer- asqueroso liquido, tomo su muñeca con brusquedad y la llevo hasta la habitación de al lado, la empujo sobre la cama y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta pero antes de salir…

No te vas a ir con mi hijo dentro de ti, así de sencillo no hagas mas idioteces-

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde las órdenes que habían sido impuestas en la mansión Li, era una escena tras otra el ver a la mujer que alguna vez fue una dama hecha trizas, gritando maldiciones cada dos por tres minutos, la solo idea de que viera a su hijo en aquellas condiciones aterrorizaba a todos, lo mejores médicos iban a revisarla cada día, pero esta se negaba rotundamente, alegando que lo único que le deseaba al hijo que llevaba dentro no era nada mas, que no fuera la muerte. Varios intentos de suicidio se presentaron en ella, pero siempre era rescatada, por alguno de los guardias que se le habían puesto, la psiquiatra que la atendía sugería internarla en alguna clínica ya que estaba demasiado mal, pasaba por una serie de trastornos que el joven ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en recordar, lo único que deseaba era que su hijo naciera bien, después de pensarlo varias veces, su medico había accedido a sedarla, nada muy fuerte que no hiciera daño a su futuro hijo, lo que la mantenía tranquila pero con un aire de –según la critica de Shaoran- demente.

La joven estaba en su habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro con "calma" lo cual mantenía tranquilas a las enfermeras que la vigilaban las 24 horas, no eran nada cómodas sus rabietas o ataques de histeria, se asomo por la ventana, y sonrío de manera extraña, miro a la nana de su hijo jugar con el a la pelota, noto como la joven le llamaba y con una sonrisa el niño estiraba sus brazos para llevarlo a quien sabe que lugar, sabia que habían cambiado la habitación de su hijo al tercer piso de la mansión, para evitar que tuviera contacto con el, se acerco con cuidado a la puerta y después de unos minutos escucho lo que pareció divertirle, abrió la puerta disimuladamente y logro ver como el niño miraba hacia la puerta y movía su manita a forma de saludo, esta cerro la puerta sin si quiera responderle, analizo lo que estaba ahí, dos enfermeras que no dejaban de vigilarla, en todo el pasillo del cuarto de su hijo habían doncellas, sin mencionar que Wei pasaba todo el día al lado de ellos, además de aquellos malditos talismanes que no le permitían usar magia.

Shaoran no esta verdad?- dijo aisladamente mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la ventana

No señora- contesto una de las enfermeras

Y mi suegra?- pregunto con el mismo tono

Tampoco señora- contesto la otra, la castaña se dirigió a la puerta del baño y una de las enfermeras de inmediato la siguió, no seria una sorpresa que intentara ahogarse en la bañera -ya lo había intentado dos veces- abrió la llave del agua dejando que el agua caliente llenara la bañera, se quito la ropa dejándola caer, mientras la enfermera la recogía

Se le ofrece algo señora?-

No, me veo bonita?- pregunto de la nada

Disculpe?-

Que si me veo bonita? Cuando estaba embarazada solía preguntárselo a Shaoran, pero jamás me decía nada, se quedaba callado mirándome solamente, desea mucho mas a este hijo entonces debe verme bonita no?- y es que para sus seis meses de gestación el embarazó era notorio, que le daría aquel aire de ternura maternal, si no fuera por su mirada que se notaba completamente desquiciada, fría y carente de sentimientos- jajajaja supongo que tu jamás responderás eso, cierra la llave- le dijo a la enfermera y esta obedeció de inmediato- Cuando termine mi baño quiero ir al jardín- dicho esto hecho la cabeza hacia atrás relajando su cuerpo en el agua, acariciaba su vientre con tranquilidad y sonreía de manera un tanto siniestra, como quien sabe lo que esta apunto de pasar…

* * *

**Soy mala muy mala lo acepto pero es que mi inspiración esta por las nubes y no precisamente para esta historia mi loca mente esta trabajando en otros proyectos cuando no puede terminar uno, eso es terrible para mi pero me eh resistido, no la dejare desarrollar ESA historia hasta que termine esta, pero me esta costando!! Es que no es por que la historia sea de mi inspiración pero esta genial esa historia y como tres mas que ya están empezadas, buu espero terminar pronto, por ahora les dejo esto es la primera parte de la según parte jajaja see lo se no debería ser así pero ya esta bastante largo y pues ya tengo el trágico final de esta segunda parte de epilogo como se sufre tras golpes tan duros como estos, bueno gracias a las personas que me siguen diciendo que acabe Onni-chan aquí esta la primera parte espera la segunda!! Bueno los quiero a todos!!**

**§âKü®â Lì K****ø****û **


End file.
